El dragón que llegó a Halkeginia
by Black998
Summary: Louise quería una bello, poderoso y divino familiar y gracias a la intervención de alguien ella consiguió lo que quería y mucho más: ya que ella consiguió al Dragón emperador de fuego [Den le una oportunidad]
1. Chapter 1

Hola - Persona hablando

(Mmmm) - humano pensando

 **Karyū no Hoko (Dragón de Fuego: aliento)** \- Técnica

 _ **Hola - Ser super poderoso o Dios**_

 _ **(Hola) - Ser superpoderoso o Dios**_

Capitulo 1: **El día que un Dragón llego a Tristain**

Nuestra historia empieza con Natsu Dragneel [Este viste su ropa caracteristica] mejor conocido en Magnolia como el Dragon Slayer supremo o El emperador dragón de fuego, y se preguntaran "¿Por qué?"

Pues para resumir cuando Zeref el mago de la muerte atacó el continente de Fiore con ayuda de Acnologia el Dragón del apocalipsis, él y el resto de magos de Fairy Tail junto con casi todos lo gremios se unieron para enfrentar esta amenaza de los cuales muchos magos calleron, pero al final Natsu derrotó a Acnologia y a Zeref con un poder que nadie había visto en siglos "Doragonsureiyā shikō no geijutsu: Nikutai henkan (Arte suprema del matadragones: Transformación corpórea)" la cual le daba los poderes de un dragon real y más como por ejemplo alas, cola, escamas y cuernos todos de dragón también el poder de transformarse en un gigantesco dragón, pero lo peculiar era que no sólo se podía transformar en un dragón de fuego si no también en uno sacro, demoniaco, cielo, tierra, metal, rayo, agua y hielo.

Esto logro darle un puesto altísimo como mago siendo uno de los 10 magos santos y próximamente uno de los 5 dioses de Ishgal y uno de los pocos magos triple S.

Realmente a el no interesaba todo eso ya que lo hiso todo por sus amigos, pero estaba aburrido de que siempre era lo mismo su vida se había vuelto muy aburrida sus amigos se habían distanciado de el por su gran poder, menos su hijo adoptivo Happy Dragneel el cual tomo su apellido poco después de aprender a transformarse en humano, la niña que consideraba su hermanita menor Wendy Marvel, su mejor amigo y rival Gray Fullbuster, su abuelo en espiritu Makarow, el hombre el cual consideraba su tio Gilgarts, entre otros.

El tenia interés en una pareja pero ninguna chica lo convencía, por ejemplo:

\- Lucy era linda y todo aparte que la apresiaba pero creía que era muy tonto e infantil.

\- Lissana ya no lo quería como cuando eran niños, resultando enamorada de Rouge de Saberthoot.

\- Erza estaba loca por Jellal.

\- Cana le agradaba y todo pero ese olor a alcohol que siempre tenía le decía que no era muy buena idea tener una relación con ella.

\- Mirajane estaba en bobada por Laxus.

Y haci podía pasarse horas nombrando los motivos por que no le interesaba ninguna chica.

Realmente le gustaría tener una nueva oportunidad para que su vida fuera mejor pero el sabia que era imposible, ya que todos lo conocían, el de verdad necesitaba un cambió.

Natsu estaba sentado en lo más alto de la torre de Magnolia viendo el atardecer aburrido junto con Happy.

Happy: Ne, Natsu - Dijo el pequeño gato llamando la atención del Dragon Slayer

Natsu: ¿Qué pasa, Happy? - Dijo con una sonrisa

Happy: Acaso estas triste - Dijo él pequeño gato

Natsu: No, sólo que no me siento feliz con mi vida en la actualidad - Dijo el suspirando

Happy: Y ¿Por qué? Lo tenemos todo - Dijo Happy a su padre adoptivo

Natsu: Simplemente no me gusta como es, me gustaría que algo cambiará, cualquier cosa estaría bien - Dijo relajándose

Ninguno de los dos hablo después de eso

Lugar desconocido/ Tiempo desconocido

En un lugar que era muy similar a la habitación del tiempo un hombre de Smoking blanco observaba a Natsu por una pequeña esfera como de cristal

¿?: _**Bueno, Natsu, tengo lo que tu quieres**_ \- Dijo viendo otra esfera la cual mostraba a una chica de pelo rosa largo con aspecto de una niña de 13 años - _**Tú, quieres un divino, poderoso y hermoso familiiar, pues lo tendrás**_ \- Dijo este hombre

Academia Tristain/Medio día

En la academia de magia de Tristain una chica conocida como Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière estaba frente a todos sus compañeros de clase "lista" para hacer la invocación de familiar.

Ella estaba muy nerviosa, tenia miedo de fallar y no invocar nada y fuera Louise la Zero de por vida, haci que se consentro en su invocación y entonces resito su encanto

Louise: Ven a mi familiar, la criatura más bella que se encuentra en algún lugar del universo, mi poderoso y divino familiar yo te invoco - Y agito su varita creando una explosión

Mientras tanto

Magnolia/Noche

Natsu caminaba junto a Happy por las calles de Magnolia con mucha pesadez y sin prestar atecion al camino pero entonces fueron absorbidos por un portal.

Lugar desconocido/ Tiempo desconocido

¿?: _**Hola, Natsu y Happy**_ \- Dijo el viendo a ambos individuos los cuales Natsu entro en shock y Happy se desmallo al atravesar el portal

Natsu: ¡¿Dónde estoy?! - Grito alterado mientras sostenia a Happy - ¿Quién eres tu? - Señalado a este misterioso hombre

¿?: _**Yo soy Shuzo Morisako el Dios del espacio-tiempo y estas aqui por que cumpliré tu deseo de que tu vida cambié**_ \- Dijo el tranquilamente

Natsu: ¿Cómo? - Dijo din entender muy bien

Shuzo: _**Te mandare a un nuevo mundo donde podrás iniciar de cero y vivir la vida como te plazca**_ \- Dijo el muy tranquilo - _ **y hay una única condición**_ \- Dijo el levantando un dedo

Natsu: ¿Cuál es? - Dijo el curioso

Shuzo: _**Tendrás que volverte el sirviente de alguien**_ \- Dijo el - _**Pero no te preocupes, no te volverás el esclavo de nadie**_ \- Dijo el con una sonrisa

Entonces Natsu se puso a pensar en la propuesta, ya que era muy tentadora para el.

Natsu: Acepto - Dijo con su clasica sonrisa

Shuzo: _**Perfecto, te sugiero te transformes en Dragón ya que con tu forma humana te será difícil pasar el portal**_ \- Dijo el a lo que Natsu aciente

Natsu: **Doragonsureiyā shikō no geijutsu: Nikutai henkan (Arte suprema del matadragones: Transformación corpórea)** \- Y se transformo en un Dragón de color rojo carmesí casi del mismo tamaño que Acnologia - _**Y que hay de Happy**_ \- Dijo preocupado por el pequeño gato azul el cual aun seguía desmallado

Shuzo: _**No te preocupes, solo tienes que acercarlo lo suficientemente a tu cuerpo y tu magia lo protegerá**_ \- Dijo a lo que Natsu lo tomo suavemente con su garra - _**El portal esta listo**_ \- Dijo y un agujero de color morado apareció frente a Natsu - _**Te deseo la mejor de las suertes**_ \- Dijo y entonces Natsu y Happy fue absorbido

Academia Tristain/Medio día

Todos estaban tosiendo debido a la exploción que causó Louise, entonces la multitud empezó a gritar cosas como "La cero lo volvió a hacer", "Casi nos matas" o "Ya rindete eres una inútil"

Entonces una chica que aparentaba los 13 on pelo celeste corto, gafas rojas y por último un bastón un poco o más grande que ella misma, se percató de que su familiar el cual era un dragón celeste el cual media cerca de dos metros tenia miedo.

Tabhita: ¿Qué sucede Sylph? - Le hablo a su "hermana" y entonces hablando en idioma dragonico dijo con miedo *Hay que alejarnos de aquí* - ¿Por qué? - Pregunto interesada en lo que asustaba a su familiar *Hay algo ahí, algo muy peligroso, no se que pero es muy peligroso* dijo con mucho miedo y entonces Tabhita se alistó para pelear por si acaso

Todos esos gritos hicieron que ella sintiera la necesidad de llorar pero no lo hiso ya que escucho un ruido un tanto potente aproveniente del humo entonces un hombre rondando los 40 hablo

Colbert: Señorita Tabhita, hágase cargo del humo, por favor - Dijo entonces entonces ella agito su bastón y una enorme corriente de aire disipó el humo, desvelando algo increíble

Y Louise solo tenia una cosa en su mente, "¿Por qué de entre todas las cosas que estaban disponibles le tocó un Fucking dragón?"

Entonces este dragón dio un gran rugido asustando a todos y croe una pequeña onda expansiva demostrando su gran poder.

Todos se asustaron pero entonces vieron como el Dragón giraba la cabeza como buscando algo

Natsu: _**Oigan**_ \- Dijo llamando la atención de todos - _ **me podrían decir quien me invocó**_ \- Dijo el tranquilamente, entonces todos los compañeros de clase de Louise la señalaron

Louise: F...u...uii y..yo - Dijo tartamudeando del miedo

Natsu: _**Entonces no se supone deberías terminar el sello o algo**_ \- Dijo un tanto dudoso de lo que se tenía que hacer

Colbert: Señorita Vallière, él tiene razón debería terminar el contrato de invocación - Dijo viendo como la chica seguía apresiando al enorme dragón

Louise: Yo soy Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière y tu seras mi familiar - dijo ella

Natsu: _**Yo soy Natsu Dragneel el emperador dragón de fuego y hijo de Igneel el rey de los dragones**_ \- Dijo el entonces todos se azombraron pero igual Louise siguió el ritual

Entonces Louise se acercó a el gran animal y ella beso uno de los dedos de las garras delanteras y esto hiso que Natsu sintiera un dolor en su garra y una rara inscripción apareció.

Entonces Louise se puso las manos en la cabeza y se puso histérica

Natsu: _**Oye, ¿Qué te sucede?**_ \- Dijo un poco divertido a Louise

Louise: Es que una sola comida de usted llevará a la ruina a mi familia - Dijo llorando comicamente

Natsu: _**No te preocupes por eso, o no Happy**_ \- Dijo y todos vieron como un pequeño gato azul con alas salio de la garra de Natsu

Happy: Aye - Dijo levantando la pata

Louise: Pero como no debería preocupar, usted es enorme y supongo que come mucho - Dijo ella aun asustada por lo que se tendría que gastar para mantener a ese enorme dragón, pero azombrando a todos una luz iluminó el lugar proveniente de el Dragón

Natsu: No te preocupes, yo solo tengo que ingerir lo que un humano debe ingerir - Dijo Natsu aun manteniendo las alas y cuernos de dragón [los cuernos son exactamente iguales a los que tenia cuando fingió ser malo en Edolas]

Ahora todos entraron en un estado de shock, el enorme dragón se transformo en una persona que no aparentaba más de 20 o 21 años de pelo rosa o salmon, con un chaleco de manga larga de color azul obscuro, sin camisa, con pantalones blancos que terminaban sobre sus tobillos y una bufanda blanca que parecía echa de escamas y junto a el un extraño gato de color celeste un poco obscuro que tenia alas y una pequeña bolsa verde en su espalda.

Todos tuvieron diferentes reacciones

Kirche: (Es muy atractivo, me gusta) - Penso de manera lasciva

Tabhita: (Es como Sylph, pero más poderoso) - Pensó analizando a Natsu

Sylph: (Es muy atractivo, creo que al fin encontré a mi pareja) - Penso sonrojada

Giche: (Hmp, es solo un presumido, no podría vencerme) - Penso de manera engreída [Pobre y eso porque no sabe lo que le va a pasar en el duelo con Natsu]

Colbert siendo el adulto reaccionó y fue el primero en hablar

Colbert: Disculpe, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - Dijo respetuoso ya que bien se podría transformar en dragón y destruir la academia con facilidad

Natsu: ¿Yo?, yo soy Natsu Dragneel el Dragon Slayer supremo también conocido como el emperador dragón de fuego, hijo de Igneel el rey de los dragones, uno de los 10 magos santos y pertenezco al gremio de Fairy Tail. - Dijo el con una sonrisa y sus cuernos al igual que las alas desaparecieron

Happy: Yo soy Happy Dragneel, hijo adoptivo de Natsu. - Dijo el mientras se transformo en un humano y parecía un niño de 8 años, vestia un panteón como el de Natsu, una camisa de manga corta simple de color amarillo pero aun se miraban sus orejas de gato y cola.

Colbert: Bien, ahora todos pueden irse para poder conocer a sus familiares - Dijo el a lo que todos se empezaron a ir y Louise estaba totalmente callada sin poner atención la explicación que Natsu le dio a Happy sobre que hacían ahí.

Academia Tristain/ Noche

Natsu: Entonces - Llamando la atención de Louise - Ahora que soy tu familiar que se supone que debo hacer - Dijo rascándose la cabeza

Louise: Como mi familiar, me tiene que proteger, ayudar a desarrollar mi magia y servirme - Dijo ella viendo como Natsu pone una mano en su mentón de manera pensativa - No le importa responder algunas de mis dudas - Dijo ella al "dragón" que tenia en frente

Natsu: Claro y tu después contestas las nuestras - Dijo a lo Happy acintio dándole la razón

Louise: Está bien - Dijo ella - Me puedes decir ¿Cómo te transformas en un dragón? - Dijo ella muy curiosa

Natsu: Bueno, eso es parte de el hechizo más poderoso de los Dragon Slayer - Dijo el muy tranquilo

Louise: ¿Qué es un dragon slayer? - Dijo ella todavía sin entender

Happy: Son humanos que son criados por dragónes como si fueran sus hijos y subsecuentemente les enseñan la magia para imita sus poderes, osea magia Dragon Slayer - Dijo el pequeño gato adelantándose a Natsu.

Natsu: Exacto - Dijo el dándole a razón a Happy

Louise: ¿Entonces, usted es humano? - Dijo ella sorprendida

Natsu: Si lo soy - Dijo con una sonrisa

Louise: Y ¿Qué eres tú? - Apuntando a Happy

Happy: Son un Exeed, una raza de gatos de una dimensión diferente a la tuya y de Natsu, los cuales podemos utilizar la magia - Dijo volando sobre Natsu

Louise: ¿Qué es un mago santo? - Dijo ella queriendo saber que era esa parte del título de Natsu

Natsu: Bueno, los 10 magos santos somos 10 de los mejores magos de Fiore y hemos echo hazañas impresionantes, algo así, realmente no me interesan mucho esas cosas pero simpre me dicen que lo diga cuando me presento - Dijo Natsu con una mano tras su cabeza.

En este preciso momento Louise estaba tan feliz como no se lo imaginan, con un familiar como el que tenia que no podría hacer y para más colmar le podría enseñar esa magia para imitar a los dragónes

Natsu: Bueno, ahora tú responderás mis preguntas - Dijo a lo que Louise acintio - Donde nos encontramos exactamente - Dijo el

Louise: Estamos en Halkeginia, para ser mas exactos en la academia de magia Tristain - Dijo ella rápidamente

Natsu: ¿Cómo te llamas? - Dijo no muy seguro del nombre de la chica

Louise: Me llamo Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière - Dijo ella con una sonrisa

Happy: Es un nombre muy difícil, te llamare solo Louise - Dijo el gato y Natsu dijo "Yo igual"

Natsu: Con gusto seré tu familiar, pero... - Esto hiso que Louise se tensara - ...seré tu sirviente no tu esclavo - Dijo el a lo que Louise acintio - Quiero que dejes que Happy se quede - Dijo el Louise realmente no miraba ningún problema así que también accedió - Entonces, acepto ser tu familiar - Dijo con una sonrisa que eredo de Goku, Luffy y Naruto [Sí quieres saber a que se debe esto te recomiendo leas el Fic Issei el protector de la tierra]

Louise: Podrías lavar mi ropa, por favor - Dijo cortésmente y entregándole su uniforme

Natsu: Claro, vamos Happy - Entonces se llevó la ropa con el gatito junto a el volando a la altura de su hombro.

Pero es es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...

 **Hola a todos los que lean este Fic, esto es para aclarar que intentare trabajar en este lo más que pueda pero no aseguró nada ya que tengo que seguir con mis otros Fic's, pero si de todas formas les interesa estoy dispuesto a escuchar recomendaciones y consejos**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos espero estén bien y esto es algo que hago para que entiendan qun este Fic no es principalmente en el que me consentro actualmente, todavía tengo que trabajar en Issei el protector de la tierra y Naruto el sabio invocador de pokemon

Hola - Humano hablando

(Hola) - Humano pensando

*Hola* - Hablando en idioma dragonico o otro idioma

*(Hola)* - Pensando en idioma dragonico o otro idioma

 **Karyū no Hoko (Dragón de Fuego: aliento)** \- Técnica

 _ **Humano - Mounstro o ser super poderoso hablando**_

 _ **(Humano) - Mounstro o ser super poderoso pensando**_

Capitulo 2: **Un pequeño duelo y haciendo nuevas amistades**

Natsu y Happy iban juntos viendo la gran escuela y buscando donde poder lavar la ropa de Louise, ya que apesar de lo que muchos pensaban Natsu era Auto-suficiente el sabia cosinar, labar, limpiar, planchar, etc, básicamente no necesitava de nadie más que él mismo.

Happy: Oye Natsu - Le dijo a Natsu - ¿Dónde lavaras la ropa de Louise? - Dijo el gatito a lo que su padre sonríe y apunta su nariz

Natsu: Puedo oler agua no muy lejos de aquí y también jabón - Dijo el con una sonrisa

Entonces Happy acintio y junto a Natsu caminaron un poco hasta toparse con una mesa con velas donde estaba Giche y Montmorency cenando juntos a la luz de la luna.

Giche: ¿No es el familiar de la Zero? - Dijo viendo a Natsu

Katie: Eso creo, Giche-sama - Viendo como Natsu se les acercaba

Natsu: Oigan, me podrían decir donde esta el lavadero - Pero empezó a olfatear algo antes de que pudieran responder - Saben que, no importa lo encontaremos solos - Dijo dandose la vuelta - (Ese tipo tiene el olor de otra mujer, seguramente la está engañando) - Dijo un poco enojado.

Algunos se preguntaran ¿por qué? Pues verán 2 días antes de ser transportado a el nuevo mundo el había tenido un problema por una cosa muy simple pero al mismo tiempo de un de gran importancia.

Flashback

Estamos ubicados en el Gremio de Fairy Tail en la tardé, Natsu estaba en la barra tomando un basó de cerveza muy afligido por saber como arreglar su vida, y lo que nadie sabía era que Natsu podía toma vasos de cerveza antes de quedar más borracho que Cana, mientras esto sucedía los demás hacían las siguientes actividades:

\- Happy perseguía a Charle para pedirle una cita.

\- Lucy hablaba con Levy tranquilamente mientras que Gajeel estaba sentado junto a Levy.

\- Erza estaba comiendo un pastel de fresa mientras Mirajane le hablaba

\- Makarow estaba hablando con Gilgarts y Laxus

\- Wendy estaba sentada junto a Natsu hablándole sobre su última misión

\- Cana tenia una competencia de bevida con Macao y Wakaba

\- Elfman estaba junto a Ever

\- Juvia miraba a Gray con corazones realmente muy afectuosa con el mago de hielo, pero el problema empezó allí...

Gray: ¡YA BASTA! - Grito asustando a algunos - ¡Ya dejame en paz Juvia, tu solo eres una amiga para mi ¿Por qué no lo comprendes?! - Dijo haciendo que Juvia empezará a llorar y se alejará un poco de Gray callendo al suelo.

Pero para azombro de todos Gray salio volando por los aires rompiendo la pared y ante los ojos de Lluvia, Natsu le había dado un golpe con fuerza demoledora con una expresión de enojó.

Natsu: Lo siento Gray - Dijo haciendo que todos lo miren extrañadados - ¡PERO NO PERMITIRÉ QUÉ SIGAS TRATANDO HACÍ A UNA CHICA TAN BELLA CÓMO LLUVIA! - Dijo para el azombro e impresión de todos que vieron como Natsu se puso de rodillas frente a Lluvia saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo secando las lágrimas de la chica peli azul haciendo que esta se sonroje

Todos estaban en blanco ya que nunca esperaron algo haci de Natsu, exepto Happy que Natsu le explico que como odiaba a los hombres que trataba mal a las mujeres.

Natsu: Abuelo - Llamando la atención de Makarow - Me iré por algún tiempo, necesito poner en orden mis pensamientos - Dijo al anciano

Makarow: Vete en paz, te doy permiso - Dijo el hombre mayor suspirando

Entonces este se fue seguido por Happy. Casi todos le daban crédito a el alcohol por el comportamiento de Natsu pero los pocos que lo conocían allegadamnete sabían la verdad de su actuar, incluso Gray que tambien sabia la verdadera razon entendió y perdonó a Natsu inmediatamente cuándo recuperó la conciencia.

Fin del Flashback

Natsu estaba lavando la ropa de Louise en un vote de madera claro lo hacía con cuidado para no arruinar el elástico de la ropa interior de Louise, mientras Happy estaba comiendo con felicidad un pescado junto a Natsu.

Pero entonces Natsu sintió un olor acercandose a el y volteó a ver para encontrarse a una sirvienta que lo miraba muy curiosa.

Natsu: Hola - Dijo casualmente con tranquilidad

¿?: Oh, hola - Dijo la chica nerviosa - Disculpa pero ¿Tu quién eres? - Dijo la chica muy curiosa por Natsu

Natsu: Me llamo Natsu Dragneel - Dijo sin darle el gran título que el tenia ya que no le gustaba mucho dar ese enorme título que le habían dado - Y ¿Cómo te llamas? - Le dijo a la sirvienta.

¿?: Mi nombre es Siesta, un placer Natsu - Dijo la sirvienta con una sonrisa - Y ¿Qué hacés? - Le dijo viendo como el lavaba ropa

Natsu: Pues estoy lavando la ropa de Louise, mi invocadora. - Dijo mientras Happy acentia logrando que Siesta se consentre en el extraño gato azul

Siesta: Y ¿Quién eres tu? - Dijo sobando la cabeza de Happy

Happy: Soy Happy Dragneel, el hijo de Natsu - Dijo logrando un pequeño Shock en le sirvienta y esta mire a Natsu y después a Happy y haci varias veces sin entender de donde podrían ser padre e hijo

Siesta: Entonces él es tu hijo - Dijo todavía atónita

Natsu: Si lo es, pero más precisamente mi hijo adoptivo - Dijo el con una sonrisa

Ese comentario hiso que Siesta logrará entender la relación del chico dragón y del gato.

Entonces tuvieron una conversación sobre quienes eran en general causando una gran sorpresa por parte de Siesta al saber que Natsu era un dragón pero ella no discriminación y acepto con tranquilidad .

Entonces Natsu termino de lavar la ropa de Louise y se dispuso a ir al cuarto de su invocadora para poder dormir, se recostó sobre la pila de eno, realmente a el no le importaba dormir en el suelo o en el eno, mientras Happy se recostó sobre él y ninguno de los dos tardó en dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente

Louise dormía tranquilamente y paz pero los rayos del sol dieron en sus ojos

Natsu: Louise - Moviendo un poco a la chica - Louise, despierta - Intentando despertarla sin serecordar muy brusco - Louise, despiertate si no llegarás tardé - Dijo desesperandose entonces Louise empezó a abrir los ojos.

Louise: ¿Quién eres tú? - Dijo adormitado - Oh, buenos días Natsu - Dijo ella rascándose los ojos por el sueño.

Natsu: Buenos dias - Dijo con una sonrisa - Apresurate te quedan 40 minutos para que empiecen tus clases - Dijo tranquilo mientras tomaba la ropa de Louise y la ponía sobre su cama - Me voy a retirar para que te cambies - Dijo saliendo de la habitación con Happy dormido profundamente entre sus brazos

Entonces al cabo de 20 minutos Louise salio totalmente arreglada para ir al comedor y comer su desalluno junto a Natsu y Happy [que seguía dormido]

Comedor

Louise: Disculpa, Natsu - Dijo llamando la atención del mencionado - Tienes que salir del comedor, no permiten que ningun familiar este en el comedor, disculpa por favor - Dijo ella avergonzada por el trato que le estaba dando al humano que se puede transformar en un enorme dragón.

Natsu: No te preocupes - Dijo con una sonrisa - Me iré a fuera y te esperaremos, vamos Happy - Dijo con comprensión y tranquilidad

Happy: Ayyeee - Dijo adormilado mientras volaba sobre Natsu .

Entonces Natsu caminó y su atención se fijó en un pequeño dragón de color celeste que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Natsu: Hola, soy Natsu Dragneel - Le dijo a la pequeña dragona

Sylph: *Hola, soy Sylph* - Dijo con nervios por que podía sentir el poder superior de Natsu

Natsu: Es un placer conocerte Sylph - Dijo con una sonrisa y azombrando a la pequeña dragona ya que cuando ella hablaba lo que todos escuchaban era "Kiu"

Sylph: *No, el placer es todo mio" - Dijo ella con alegría de encontrar con quien hablar a parte de Tabhita - *¿Cómo es que me entiendes?* - Dijo curiosa por la razón que la entendía

Natsu: Es que mi padre me enseñó idioma dragonico - Dijo con una sonrisa

Y así pasaron hablando durante cerca 12 minuto mientras Happy dormía sobre la piernas de Natsu entonces Tabhita llegó

Tabhita: Vamos Sylph - Dijo ella llamando la atención de la dragóna

Sylph: *Adiós Natsu, fue un placer* - Dijo mientras se retiraba con Tabhita

Entonces Natsu le regaló una sonrisa de manera amigable mientras se levantaba del suelo porque Louise había llegado también.

Louise: Vamos, Natsu y Happy - Dijo ella acercandose

Natsu: Claro - Dijo mientras agarraba a Happy que seguía dormido con una mano

Entonces Natsu acompañó a Louise a sus clases y al igual que en el anime le digieron que hiciera un hechizo pero al no salirle ella creó una explosión.

Natsu: ¡Louise! - Grito preocupado por la chica, entonces aspiro una gran cantidad de aire y grito - **Sukaidoragon: Burasuto** **(Dragón del cielo: Ráfaga)** \- Entonces empezó a expulsar aire de a pocos disipando el humo mostrando a Louise en el centro con ojos de espiral - Happy, ve por ella - Le dijo a el gato

Happy: ¡Aye! - Dijo entonces le salieron alas y voló hasta donde estaba Louise y la tomo desde su blusa y la levanta llevándola donde Natsu

Natsu: Ha ver como había dicho Wendy que usaba magia curativa - Y entonces al recordarse puso sus manos sobre Louise más específicamente sobre su estómago y sus manos empezaron a brillar y ella se empezó a curar a una alta velocidad.

Louise: Ouch - Dijo levantándose - ¿Qué sucedió? - Dijo ella poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza

Natsu: Fallaste al hacer el hechizo y creaste una explicación que te lastimó - Dijo ya menos preocupado mientras Louise se recuperaba - (Valla que tiene poder, sus poderes mágicos son demasiado altos como para hacer un hechizo simple) - Pensaba azombrado por el alto poder de Louise

Estudiante 1: Otra vez. Louise la Zero

Estudiante 2: Ya rindete, solo eres una Zero

Estudiante 3: Ni siquiera puedes hacer el más simple hechizo

Esos y más crueles comentarios hacían los compañeros de Louise, esto causó que Louise empezará a soltar algunas lágrimas, creo que es predesible lo que sucederá adelante, pero bueno, Natsu apretó los puños y los dientes de enojo.

Natsu: Happy, posicion de pelea: intimidación - Entonces disimuladamente Happy acintio - _ **¡DEJEN EN PAZ A LOUISE!**_ _-_ Grito con enojo mientras en la habitación se sentía como la temperatura aumento drásticamente, a Natsu le salieron alas, cuernos, cola, garras y le empezaron a crecer escamas en la cara, los puños, pies y la punta de los cuernos de Natsu se cubrieron por unas llamas muy intensas, mientras Happy usando su magia de transformación se transformo en un pequeño Dragón como Sylph solo que de color azul con rojo pero un tanto más grande. - _**¡Sí vuelvo a oír un insulto diríjido a Louise, quedarán más negros que el carbón!**_ \- Entonces abrió la boca mostrando unos muy afiliados dientes y empezó a exalar fuego al igual que Happy e inmediatamente todos acintieron con mucho miedo - Vamos Louise - Dijo ya destransformado y ella acintio secándose las lágrimas

Time Skip

Noche

Después de lo sucedido Natsu estaba fuera de la habitación de Louise ya que no había comido nada y tenia bastante hambre pero ella ya estaba dormida.

Natsu: Debi haber almorzado - Dijo pesadamente pero vio como algo muy parecido a un Dragón sin alas se le acercó - Hola, ¿Qué sucede? - Dijo el curioso

Entonces el animal le indico que le siguiera y el simplemente lo siguiera y después de un rato llegaron a una de las muchas habitaciones del lugar y esta fue abierta por Kirche la "candante"

Kirche: Hola guapo - Dijo ella de manera sensual para que el Dragón Slayer callera a sus pies como la mayoría de los hombres pero Natsu no era cualquiera ya que el nunca se veía afectado por ese tipo de cosas, pero no era asexual

Natsu: Hola - Dijo el totalmente inmune - ¿Cómo te llamas? - Dijo el con una clara sonrisa

Kirche: Me llamo Kirche Zebest pero me dicen Kirche la ardiente - Dijo ella con una mirada laciva

Natsu: Bueno, yo soy Natsu Dragneel el emperador dragón de fuego y hijo de Igneel el rey de los dragones - Dijo con una sonrisa amistosa pero causó que Kirche pues se exitara

Kirche: Ven aquí - Y lo metió a su habitación a la fuerza y lo lanzó a la cama esto casi parecía una escena de violación - Deja que nuestra pasión se apodere de los dos y tengamos la mejor noche juntos - Estaba a punto de besarle pero sintió una mano interponiendose la cual era del mismo Natsu

Natsu: Lo siento, pero te pido que nunca me vuelvas a hablar - Dijo con una voz gélida una voz que haría que Gray se quisiera poner ropa en un día de calor - Yo detesto a las mujeres que ven el amor como solo un rebolcon - Dijo seriamente y con enojo - El amor es un sentimiento de lo más bello que se siente en el corazón de las personas y tu no sientes eso por mi solo es exitación de la más indecente, así que te suplico no me vuevas a hablar - Entonces salio de la habitación de Kirche con una expresión de enojo

Entonces se dirigió a el cuarto de Louise para dormirse y mañana podría conocer mejor a Louise

Pero es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola - Humano hablando

(Hola) - Humano pensando

*Hola* - Hablando en idioma dragonico o otro idioma

*(Hola)* - Pensando en idioma dragonico o otro idioma

 **Karyū no Hoko (Dragón de Fuego: aliento)** \- Técnica

 _ **Humano - Mounstro o ser super poderoso hablando**_

 _ **(Humano) - Mounstro o ser super poderoso pensando**_

Capitulo 3: **Dragón** **vs Bronce,  
**

Después de lo de Kirche, Natsu se durmió muy amargado por que odiaba que hablara como si el amor no fuera nada, ya que al ser parte dragón el era 100% fiel a su pareja como todo buen dragón y al ser específicamente de fuego sus sentimientos era igual que el fuego: incontrolables y muy fuertes, pero otros dragones como Gajeel al ser de acero sus sentimientos era duros como el hierro.

Entonces a la mañana siguiente Natsu se desperto antes que Louise y la empezó a mover para que se despertará, ella se levantó con pereza y entonces como se había hecho costumbre ella se empezó a arreglar mientras Natsu simplemente la esperaba junto con un Happy que se mantenía muy dormido

Natsu: Oye Louise - Ganándose la atención de la chica pelirrosa - Y hoy ¿Qué haremos? - Dijo el mientras picaba la cara de Happy para que se despertará

Louise: Hoy tenemos el día libré, haci nos podremos conocer mejor - Dijo ella mientras peinaba su pelo

Natsu: Esta bien - Dijo el con una sonrisa

Después de eso Louise se terminó de alistar y junto a Natsu salieron a la parte frontal de la academia donde habían una gran cantidad de mesas y sillas para los alumnos y las sirvientas colocaban comida, utensilios, platos entre otras cosas.

Natsu, Happy [Dormido] y Louise se colocaron en una mesa donde por coincidencia era el área que atendía Siesta.

Siesta: Buenos dias, ¿Que van a querer? - Dijo respetuosa ya que no había visto a Natsu

Natsu: ¿Siesta? - Dijo el pensando de que la había confundido y ella lo ve y se sorprendió - Hola Siesta - Dijo con una sonrisa clásica de él

Louise: Natsu ¿Tú conoces a está sirvienta? - Dijo curiosa resiviendo un acentimiento de parte de Natsu

Siesta: ¡Natsu! Me alegra verte - Dijo felizmente

Y así empezaron una conversación muy trivial como "¿Cómo estas?" pero Siesta interrumpió la convención ya que tenia que atender a los demás alumnos

Louise: No parece una mala persona - Dijo mientras tomaba té muy tranquila

Natsu: Si, su precensia y olor son muy agradables - Dijo pero repentinamente se puso serio al ver a Giche intentar tocar el trasero de Siesta mientras la chica con la que estaba volteaba a otro lado y esto causó gran rabia en el - Ya vuelvo Louise - Dijo disimulando su enojo y ella acintio

Siesta se sentía mal ya que si se dejaba mañosear por ese noble ella se sentiría mal pero si no la podrían despedir haci que no sabia que hacer.

Natsu: Siesta - Y ella lo volteó a ver - Dejame ayudarte - Dijo con una sonrisa

Siesta: ¿Estas seguro? - Dijo curiosa

Natsu: Claro - Dijo con una sonrisa - Tú solo dejamelo a mi - Dijo mientas se apuntaba a si mismo con su pulgar y ella dudosa le dijo "si"

Entonces el tomo la charola de té y se dirigió donde Giche y por "accidente" se le callo la tetera sobre Giche empapandolo en la entre pierna causando que se enojará

Giche: Maldito plebeyo - Dijo con rabia - ¿Cómo te atreves? - Dijo el parándose de su aciento, pero no se habia percatado que Natsu le quito un perfume de su habrigo

Natsu: Bueno, me pareció oportuno ya que me parece que este perfume no es tuyo - Le dijo a Montmorency la cual tomo el perfume y se dio cuenta que no era suyo

Montmorency: Giche, de ¿Quién es este perfume? - Dijo ella con enojo

Giche: No es lo que crees Montmorency - Dijo muy asustado pensando en que excusa podía dar pero ya no se podía salvar ya que Katie se acercaba

Katie: Giche-sama - Le dijo la chica y esto causó que Giche se asustara - Ayer en la noche, fue una noche maravillosa - Dijo de manera soñadora y Montmorency abofeteo a Natsu

Montmorency: Nunca me vuelvas a hablar, maldito infiel - Dijo muy indignada

Giche: Pero Montmorency - Y y recibió otra cacheteada de parte da Katie que se fue llorando - ¡Tú maldito! - Dijo apuntando a Natsu con ira

Natsu: Eres un remedo de hombre, me hechas la culpa de que descubrieran que les eras infiel - Dijo con enojó - Me das asco - Dijo con enojo - Un verdadero hombre respeta a las mujeres y no le es infiel a su pareja - Dijo dándole con mucha fuerza en orgullo a Giche

Giche: Eso no importa - Dijo intentando desviar la discusión - Te reto a una pelea en media hora - Dijo y se empezo a retirar para cambiarse el pantalón pero se detuvo en secó

Natsu: _**¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_ \- Todos se quedaron viendo a Natsu que rugía y la tierra temblava - _**Espero estés listo**_ \- Dijo con ojos, colmillos y garras de dragón - _**Te veo en media hora y más te vale no faltes**_ \- Dijo de una manera muy intimidante.

Despues de eso los rasgos dragon de Natsu desaparecieron y se dirijio donde estaba Louise

Louise: Natsu, estas seguro - Dijo muy preocupada

Natsu: Claro, eh derrotado al dragón del apocalipsis, ese debilucho no sera nada - Dijo con confianza y a lo lejos Siesta miraba con un sonrojo a Natsu por lo que habia hecho

* * *

Tiempo de Salto

Todos miraban muy interesados a Natsu y Guiche los cuales estaban en medio de un circulo de estudiantes Siesta miraba a Natsu con preocupación por lo que le pudiera pasar pero vio a Louise la cual estaba muy confiada de su familiar por palabras del mismo.

[Se me olvido escribir en capitulos pasados que solo Siesta y Louise cononcen el titulo de Natsu y solo Louise sabe de lo que Natsu es capaz, en cuanto a cuando Louise y Natsu se conocieron cuando lo invoco nadie puso atención a las palabras de Natsu por la impresión de haberlo visto en forma dragón]

Giche: Bueno empezemos - Dijo y saco una rosa de su abrigo y la agito y callo un petalo al suelo transformandose en un golem - Me conocen como Guiche el Bronce, ya que puedo materializar a mis "Valkirias" asi que pre... - Dijo presmiendo sus habilidades

Natsu: _Suspiro_ - Ignoro todo lo que Guiche decia y todos guardaron silecio para escuchar lo que Natsu hiba a decir - No me gusta que conozcan mi titulo, pero bueno - Susurro y solo Sylph pudo escuchar entonces cerro los ojos y antes de hablar escucho una voz en su cabeza

Shuzo: ** _(Natsu te recomiendo una palabras que intimidaran a cualquiera...)_** \- Le dijo de manera telepatica de la nada

Natsu: Yo soy Natsu Dragneel hijo del Igneel el rey de los dragones, tambien me conosen por el nombre de Dragón emperador de fuego, uno de los 10 magos santos y proximamente uno de los 5 dioses de Ishgal - Eso shockeo a todos - Sabes, hace un bello dia aqui afuera - Dijo con un tono tranquilo y todos escuchaban atentos - Los pajaros cantan, las flores florecen, pero en dias como estos - Su voz se hacia más gelida a cada palabra - Chicos como tú... - Dijo dejandoa todos en suspenso - _**Deberian arder en el infierno**_ \- Dijo asustando a todos y su cuerpo empezo a cambiar repentina mente - **Doragonsureiyā shikō no geijutsu:** **Henkan: Tetsu no doragonsureiyā (Arte suprema del matadragones: Transformación: Dragon Slayer de hierro)** \- Y su pelo se volvio color plata metalico y su musculatur aumento los suficiente para compararse a la de Gajeel

Guiche: ¡ATACA! - Le ordeno a su Valkiria muy asustado y la valkiria ataco a Natsu "atravesando" su cara

Todos los presentes gritaron porque "atravesaron" a Natsu pero Louise estaba tranquila ya que confiaba en su familiar.

Natsu: Sabes algo, tengo ganas de vomitar - Dijo y todos se azombraron al ver como Natsu hablava como si nada - Este es uno de los metales más asquerozos que eh probado - Dijo y empezo a comer la espada de la Valkiria dejando a todos con los ojos de plato - Ahora te enseñare lo que es un buen metal, **Tetsu doragonsureiyā no Daburuhanmā (Dragon slayer de hierro Martillo doble)** \- Y sus brazos se hisieron unos enormes martillos y aplasto a la Valkiria como si fuera una lata

* * *

Esto causo miedo y azombro como un "plebeyo" transformo sus manos en martillos de hierro con la suficiente fuerza para aplastar a un humano sin problema, adicional a eso se habia comido parte de la Valkiria sin problema alguno y casi parecia que comiera pan.

Ante esto a Louise le surgio una duda y a Siesta una gran impresión pero de repente un voz hablo.

Happy: Natsu-Otosan, ha mejorado - Dijo mientras comia un pescado de manera tranquila.

[Happy solo llama Otosan a Natsu en privado cuando estan solos, pero se le escapo en este momento]

Louise: ¿Happy, a qué te refieres? - Dijo muy interesada en la respuesta del felino azul y Siesta escuchaba atentamente.

Happy: Veras Natsu no es un Dragon Slayer común, el es el maximo dragon slayer - Dijo y esto azombro a las dos - Natsu es un Dragon Slayer de Fuego, pero al volverse el más poderso tambien es de Hierro, Agua, Hiello, Sacro, Demoniaco, etc. - Dijo de manera tranquila

A Louise y Siesta más que impresión les causo un increible azombro ya que dijo "Sacro" que significaba que era divino y "Demoniaco" que pertenesia a la familia de los demonio [Aunque, tecnicamente Natsu si es un demonio]

* * *

Guiche Estaba aterrado y se dio cuenta que no enfrentaba un plebeyo, el estaba enfrentando un mounstro, asi que agito su rosa y 10 Valkirias con espadas fueron creadas y 5 con arcos y flechas tambien fueron creadas causando que se cansara muy rapido, el sentia que con eso lo lograria vencer

Natsu: Eso no te salvara - Y salio corriendo contra las Valkirias y 2 Valkirias imitaron esa acción - **Tetsu doragonsureiyā no** **Kuchibashi no tekkyū (Dragon slayer de hierro Bola de hierro picuda)** \- Y su mano se volvio una bola de hiero con pinchos con la que golpeo la cabeza de una de las Valkirias y la llevo contra el suelo aplastando la cabeza de la Valkirai y despues tomo el cuello de otra Valkiria y partio su cuello y sin previo aviso empezo a comer de apocos su cabeza arrancando pedazos con cada mordida y cada vez que mordia parecia más fuerte.

Guiche no podia estar más aterrado ya que si eso le pida hacer a una de sus Valkirias que estaban hechas de hierro, ¿Qué le podia hacer a él?

Natsu: **Tetsu Doragonsureiya no Hoko (Dragon Slayer de hierro aliento)** \- Y de su voca un gran torrente de pedazos de hierro arrazaron con 5 Valkirias varias flechas volaron hacia él y cuando impactaron su cerpo su piel se volvieron escamas de hierro - **Tetsu Doragonsureiya no Ashi no ken (Dragon slayer de hierro pierna de espada)** \- Y corto por la mitad a todas las Valkirias de Guiche

Ahora Guiche sabia que estaba bastante jodido porque Natsu se acercaba lentamente hacia él con una cara sombria como el hierro y el retrocedia anodadado y se tropezo callend al suelo.

Natsu: **Tetsu Doragonsureiya no Suchīrusukēru (Dragon Slayer de hierro escamas de acero) -** Su brazo se volvio de hierro sus garras se alargaron y en sus nudillos crecieron una especie de fillos como navajas

* * *

Todos miraban aterrados pensando que Natsu golpearia a Guiche y lo mataria pero Happay estaba tranquilo

* * *

Natsu con fuerza golpeo hacia donde estaba Guiche y levanto humo.

* * *

Todos gritaron pero cuando el humo se disipo vieron que el puño de Natsu etaba junto a el rostro de Guiche y Guiche estaba con ojos llorosos de miedo

Natsu: Hasta que tu te vuelvas un verdadero hombre no me dirijas la palabra - Dijo con una voz fria - _**Usare tus huesos como mondadientes**_ \- Dijo y su cuerpo se destransformo

Con eso se fue del lugar seguido de Louise, Siesta y Happy

* * *

Pero todos incluso el Director Osmod y el profesor Colvert se preguntaron, (¿Por qué mierda de todas las cosas Louise/la Zero/la señorita Louise invoco a "ese" tipo) muy asustados.

Pero esos es historia para otro día

Está historia continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola - Humano hablando

(Hola) - Humano pensando

 ** _Hola_** \- Mounstro o ser super poderoso hablando

 _ **(Hola)**_ \- Moustro o ser super poderoso pensando

*Hola* - Hablando en idioma dragon o otro idioma

 **Karyuu no Hoko (Dragón de fuego aliento)** \- Tecnica

Capitulo 5: **Un doloroso recuerdo,** **La cita de el** **¿Fuego y agua?** **Un Dios se cree cupido  
**

Despues del duelo Natsu, Happy, Siesta y Louise estaban en la habitación en silencio total, Louise no sabia que decir principalmente por miedo a insultar a Natsu, que él se quisiera ir de su lado y dejara de ser su familiar, Siesta estaba parcialmente igual que Louise pero ella no queria que dejara de ser su amigo, Happy estaban en el suelo comiendo pescado pero pensando en como hacerce más fuerte y Natsu el cual simplemenete se mantenia sentado en en posición de loto con un semblante serio, ya habian pasado más o menos unas 3 horas desde el duelo y Natsu no se habia movido de su lugar.

Natsu: ... - Se mantenia en silencio como una tumba pero de la nada abre los ojos y habló - Ya estoy más tranquilo - Dijo el y Louise junto a Siesta lo voltean a ver listas para hacerle un sin fin de preguntas

Louise: Natsu podriamos hablar - Dijo y Natsu contesto "si" - Dime no habias dicho que eras un dragon slayer de fuego - Pregunto muy curiosa

Natsu: Lo soy, pero no del todo... - Dijo el rascandose la mejilla con su dedo indice - ...veras, cuando me transforme en dragón por primera vez me volvi el nuevo rey de los dragones y sin darme cuenta empeze a usar el cielo, hielo, agua, hierro, trueno, _sacro_ , _demonico_ , etc. - Dijo el con un poco de nervios

Las palabras "Sacro" y "Demonico" causo un gran impacto en Louise y Siesta ya que eso significa que Natsu era en parte divino e infernal

Siesta: Natsu-san me podria decir, ¿Por qué me defendio cuan el noble me queria mañosear? - Pregunto curiosa de la respuesta

Natsu: Simple - Respondio con una sonrisa - Los Dragones somos los seres más fieles a nuestras parejas y amigos que jamas vas a conocer y me desagra muchisimo que engañen a las mujeres y las traten como simples trofeos o algo por el estilo - Dijo con un semblante un poco de enojo

Louise: Ya veo - Dijo ella pensando en lo razonable que parecia y eso demostraria el comportamiento de Natsu

Siesta: Le quiero agradecer el que me ayudara Natsu-san - Dijo con un sutil pero muy sutil sonrojo tanto que nisiquiera Natsu lo pudo ver

Louise: Natsu te quiero hacer una pregunta muy importante - Dijo ella con curiosidad y Natsu lo miro con curiosidad - ¿Comó es posible que seas un dragón divino y tambien demoniaco? - Dijo ella seriamente ya que en Helkania decir eso es heregia y puede ser castigado de manera muy fuerte pero en ese mismo momento Happy dejo de comer y volteo a ver a Louise con algo muy cercano a el enojo

Natsu: Bueno esto puede ser incomodo - Dijo desanimado - Mi hermano y yo somos demonios - Esto causo un gran azombro en Louise y Siesta - Mi nombre completo es Etherias Natsu Dragneel Uzumaki, hermano de Zeref Dragneel Uzumaki el mago de la muerte, hijo de Arashi Uzumaki Uchiha y Hitomi Senju, hijo adoptivo de Igneel el dragón de fuego - Dijo el con seriedad - Y vis-nieto de Boruto Uzumaki y Sarada Uchiha, y eso es todo lo que se de mi familia - Dijo el con una mirada de nostalgia efimera

[Si de casualidad no entienden el parentesco de Natsu con Naruto lean el primer capitulo de Iseei el protctor de la tierra]

Natsu: Hace como 421 años cuando yo era niño, mis padres y yo tuvimos un horible accidente donde mori junto con mis padres y despues fui revivido por mi hermano transformandome en un demonio y fui enviado al futuro más exactamente 400 años más tarde - Dijo el con tristeza

Louise: Espera...Espera...Espera - Dijo ella con las manos - ¡Tienes más de 400 años! - Dijo ella con impresión

Natsu: Si pero tengo presisamente 22 años, pero se podria decir que tengo 29 ya que estuve en una esfera fuera del tiempo durante 7 años pero es factible decir que tengo 429 años - Dijo el con una mano en su menton de manera pensante - Y por parte sacro realmente no se porque - Dijo el muy confundido - Despues de eso tuve un enfrentamiento a muerte con mi hermano y con Acnologia el Dragon del apocalipsis y descubri que Zeref no queria atacar Fiore fue manipulado por Acnologia el cual derrote y mi hermano me conto todo pero me dijo que cuando Acnologia lo engaño hiso un hechizo que causaria su muerte en caso de que Acnologia muriese - Dijo de manera Triste y nostalgia

Louise y Siesta se entristezieron por el pasado de Natsu y ahora le tenian un grado de aprecio mayor pero sin previo aviso todo se paralizo exepto Natsu y Happy

¿?: _ **Yo puedo contestar esa pregunta** _ \- Hablo una voz de manera repentina - _**Veras Natsu, tú al igual que otros 3 de tus abuelos descubrieron su parte divina, veras mi amigo tú eres decendiete de uno de los dioeses más poderoso que han existido pero tu manifestaste tu poder divino de manera diferente a la que realmente deverias haber hecho**_ \- Dijo el con neutralidad en su voz

Natsu y Happy: ¡Shuzo! - Gritaron de manera azombrada

Shuzo: _**Hola, Natsu y Happy**_ \- Dijo él con una sonrisa - _**Vine a hablar contigo algo muy importante** _ \- Dijo con tranquilidad

Natsu: Y ¿Qué es? - Pregunto el con interes

Shuzo: _**Sobre los sentimientos de una mujer hacia ti**_ \- Esto causo el azombro de Happy y de Natsu pero mayormente de Natsu - **_Sin darte cuenta te ganaste el amor de una chica_** \- Dijo

Natsu: P..p.. ...pero ¡¿Comó?! ¡¿Cuando?! ¡¿Por qué?! - Dijo el con mucha impresión

Shuzo: _**¡Ink, la esfera!**_ \- Dijo y de la nada un esqueleto aparecio su atuendo constaba de ropa de color veish/cafe con varias manchas de pintura un ojo azul en la cuenca derecha mientras en la cuenca izquierda una estrella y un pincel gigantesco en la espalda

¿Ink?: Aqui tiene señor Shuzo - Dijo y le dio una esfera de cristal - Me retiro, tengo que buscar a "Error" - Dijo y usando su pincel creo un portal para desaparecer [Aqui la imagen art/Ink-Sans-591510414]

Natsu: ¿Quién era o qué era eso? - Dijo asustado con un Happy desmallado entre sus brazos

Shuzo: _**Solo era Ink uno de mis más fieles emisarios y un buen amigo, pero la respuesta a tus preguntas anteriores estan aqui**_ \- Y en la pequeña espera de cristal se epezo a generar una imgen hasta que se genero del todo mostrando a una silueta de una chica muy bella y la imagen se fue revelando poco a poco

Natsu sentia como su corazon latia de una manera exagerada, él no solo queria ver quiern era la chica si no tambien queria saber ¿Por qué? ella no se lo dijo antes de que se fuera de fiore

Happy estaba con interes de su posible futura madrastra.

Entonces la esfera lo desvelo del todo mostrando a una chica con ropa azul que parecia ruza, tenia una piel un poco palida y de ojos azules [Pero solo por si no se han dado cuenta quien es se los dire] era la chica conocida como: Mujer lluvia, era Juvia Loxar

Shuzo: _**Es Juvia Loxar, una mujer que paso casi toda su infancia sola, tenia un corazon de hielo hasta que encontro consuelo en Gray pero no era amor** _ \- Dijo el Natsu parecia una estatua de la impresion y a Happy se le cayo su pescado - _ **...Lo que Juvia sentia hacia Gray era consuelo, ella creyo involuntaria mente penso que una persona igual de fria que ella la comprenderia y genero un sentimiento hacia el que creyo era amor y como ella nunca habia experimentado el amor no lo pudo distinguir**_ \- Entonces Shuzo en la esfera mostro una imagen de lluvia lloraba, despues donde tenia un rostro inexpresivo y despues una donde ella parecia más alegre - _**Pero lo que ella siente por ti es más grande y la enamoraste con cosas que pueden parecer insignificantes como cuando la ayudabas en las misiones porque Gray no queria ir con ella, la cuidaste toda la noche porque fue herida por un de sus enemigos, siempre la animabas cuando Gray la ignoraba, le salvaste la vida de los demonios que tu hemano invoco pero lo que detono sus sentimientso hacia ti fue cuando golpeaste a Gray en medio de todo Fairy Tail**_ \- Dijo el con una sonrisa

Natsu: (Juvia se enamoro de mi) - Penso alterado - (Ella es muy bonita y amorosa, pero es un poco melosa) - Empezo a analizar las posibidades - (Ella es muy fiel pero es muy celosa) - Penso él - (Es de buenas intenciones y no es interesada pero es un poco extraña) - él no sabia que hacer nunca tuvo una enamorada a parte de Lissana cuando eran niños

Shuzo: _**Natsu** _ \- Y Natsu lo volteo a ver - _**No tienes que pensarlo tanto, lo unico que tienes que hacer es hacerlo para comporbar si Juvia es la indicada pero no lo sabras si no lo intentas**_ \- Dijo y Natsu vio de manera fiaj la imagen de Juvia caminando en las calles de Magnolia con una expresion un poco triste

Natsu: Lo intentare - Dijo el con una sorisa - Pero, ¿Qué pasara con las chicas? - Dijo viendo a Louise y Siesta

Shuzo: **_No te preocupes por ellas, puedes irte durante 1 semana pero para ellas solo habra pasado una fracción de micro segundo_** \- Dijo y esto combencio a Natsu

Natsu: ¡ESTA BIEN, LO HARE! - Dijo con determinación en sus ojos

Shuzo: **_Perfecto, es mejor haci ya que es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama_ ** \- Dijo y chasqueo los dedos transformando la ropa de Natsu en un smoking blanco - **_La manera en la que le pediras una cita sera está..._** \- Dijo y empezo a susurrarle cosas al oido

* * *

Fiore/Afueras de Magnolia/Tarde

Juvia estaba sentada en una colina viendo el atardecer con una mirada preocupada por que ella no entendia sus sentimientos

Juvia: Ahhhh - Dijo de manera soñadora - Natsu-kun, hojala Juvia se hubira dado cuenta antes de lo que sentia por Natsu-kun - Dijo ella con media sonrisa - Ya paso un buen tiempo desde que desaparecio - Dijo con trizteza

[Esta es una pequeña explicación, veran Natsu se fue del mundo de Fairy tail hace 3 meses pero en el mundo de Zero no Tsukaima solo han transcurrido 3 dias]

Juvia: Juvia no puede evitar sentirse triste - Dijo hablando para si misma - Si Juvia no hubiera sido tan ciega se habria dado cuanta antes de los sentimientos de Juvia hacia Natsu-kun - Decia ella refiriendose a ella misma en tercera persona - Natsu-kun, te amo - Dijo ella soltando unas cuantas lagrimas

¿?: Hola señorita - Dijo una voz y ella elevo la mirada pero no podia ver ya que el reflejo del sol le tapaba la mirada pero lo que la sorprendio es que saco un pañuelo y seco las lagrimas de ella

Juvia: ¿Por qué me secas las lagrimas? - Dijo ella siendo lo primero que pudo decir

¿?: ¿No te lo habia dicho ya? - Dijo el con una voz tranquila pero ella no entendia - No puedo permitir que una chica tan bella como tú, Juvia, llore - Dijo y Juvia abrio los ojos de impresion y fue cuando el sol se metio y empezo a salir la luna y vio frente a ella a Natsu el cual la miraba con una calida sonrisa

Juvia: Natsu-kun - Ella Susurro muy azombrada

Natsu: Ya se hiso de noche - Dijo viendo el cielo - No quieres que te invite a salir - Dijo con una sonrisa y esto causo dos cosas

La primera fue que Juvia por dentro se alegro de tal manera que casi pierde la consiencia y se sonrojo tanto que el pelo de Erza palidecia en comparación.

La segunda fue que en el otro mundo los padres biologicos de Natsu junto a un Igneel humano y Zeref estaban bailando el baile de la victoria por esa manera tan genial de conquistar a una chica mientras a junto a ellos Naruto Namikase Uzumaki, un hombre de camisa roja de botones habierta con una gran sicatriz, un sombrero hechode paja y pantaloneta azul que por nombre tenia Monkey D. Luffy y un hombre de gi que consistia en una camisa azul y unos pantalones color mostasa de pelo punteagudo de color negro que se llamaba Son Goku celebraba con un festin de comida la hazaña amorosa de Natsu.

* * *

Calles de Magnolia/Noche

Todos mirban como el "salamander" caminaba agarrado de la mano a una mujer de pelo azul que vestia un bello vestido azul [Cortecia de Shuzo] mientras hablaban con una sonrisa de manera animada

Cosa que para nadie paso desapercibido y esto causo la atención de 5 magas que estaban en las cercanias estas eran Lucy Hearthfilia, Wendy Marvel, Mirajane Stratus, Lisana Stratus y Erza Scarlet que vieron como la pareja de magos paso junto a ellos con una sonrisa mutua sin darse cuenta de la precencia de ellas, todas tuvieron una reacción diferente

Wendy: (Natsu-niisan, me alegro por ti) - Penso ya que al fin encontro una chica lo quisiese

Lucy: (Ese era Natsu) - Penso en shock - (No, eso no es posible, Natsu es demasiado inocente para eso) - Penso aferrandose a su pensamiento

Mirajane: (¿Por qué siento que me duele que este con Juvia?) - Pensaba con una extraña presion en el pecho

Lisana: (Natsu, otra chica, Natsu, otra chica) - Pensaba con un tic en su ojo derecho

Erza: (Na..Natsu y Juvia tomados de la mano, a la luz de la luna) - Penso en un shock total

Entonces Wendy se levanto y empezo a seguirlos pero fue detenida por Lucy

Lucy: ¿Wendy, a dondé vas? - Pregunto aun aferrada a la idea de que Natsu era asexual

Wendy: Voy a seguir a Natsu-niisan para saber como le va en su cita - Dijo y empezo a seguirlos

Erza: Yo tambien voy - Dijo y se levanto siguiendo a Wendy,

Mirajane: Erza esperame - Le dijo a su amigo

Solo quedaron Lisana y Lucy que se vieron mutuamente

Lucy y Lisana: Esperenos - Dijieron y haci los empezaron a seguir

Mientras con la pareja

Ellos habian tenido una buena caminata hasta que etraron en un restaurante de comida habientado en la musica ya que habian varios musicos e instrumentos, Natsu tenia una reservación en la mejor mesa del lugar [Tambien cortesia de Shuzo], cuando entraron las 5 magas se infiltraron gracias a que Erza convencio al gerente de "buena" manera, Natsu tomando iniciatiba mostraba una etiqueta propia de un principe

Mesero: Madam, Mesie, ¿Qué desean desean de comer? - Dijo el mesero de manera respetuosa ya que estaba frente a uno de los magos más importantes de todo el pais

Natsu: Yo quiero una plato de filete miñon con pasta y ensalada con un botella de vino - Dijo él de una manera refinada azombrando a Juvia y a las cinco magas que los espiaban - Y dime Juvia ¿Qué vas a pedir? - Dijo el con una sonrisa

Juvia: Lo que usted diga Natsu-kun - Decia ella casi enbobada por Natsu

Natsu: Esta bien - Dijo y lo penso un poco - La dama quiere... - Y hablo pero Juvia no le hiso el menor caso ya que estaba demasiado consentrada en la suerte que ella tuvo y no hiba a desaprobechar está oportunidad de tener al hombre que ahora amaba

Despues de eso empezaron a tener una muy placentera conversación sentrada en Juvia y cuando llego la comida ambos comieron pero azombrando a Juvia y a casi todas las magas de Fairy Tail el comio con unos modales inpecables, al terminar de comer siguieron con su platica pero algo sucedio

Natsu: Porfavor discullpame Juvia pero tengo que ir al baño - Dijo y se levanto al "baño"

Y haci transcurrieron 15 minutos, Juvia se habia deprimido ya porque Natsu no llegaba, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane y Lisana estaban que ardian del enojo, mietras Wendy confiaba en Natsu ya que podia oler su aroma en el restaurante

Mesero: Atención - Dijo un mesero que se subio al escenario - Porque hoy es una noche especial para cierta persona de nuestra clientela vamos a tener unos invitados muy especiales para esta noche y ellos son... - No termino pero el sonrio despues - ...Mejor dejare que ellos se presenten - Dijo y se bajo del escenario y se abrio el telon mostrando dos siluetas con microfonos

¿?: Esta cansión está dedicada a Juvia Loxar - Dijo la primera voz que fue reconocida por Wendy y Juvia

Y frente a todos el Dragón emperador de Fuego Natsu Dragneel junto a un hombre muy atractivo para las feminas tenian microfonos listos para cantar.

[ /u3JbMHswQqI] [Vivo por ti de Zarcort y Town]

Shuzo  
Tu eres todo lo que quiero ver  
haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez  
se que no soy tan bueno como crees  
pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves.

Natsu  
Si el tiempo se para cuando te veo  
si cada caricia por tu piel es un paseo  
si te beso es porque de verdad yo lo deseo  
me gusta tu cara enfadada cuando bromeo  
eres la Julieta que muere por su Romeo  
eres la nota mas bonita de mi solfeo  
por un mar de lagrimas del corazón buceo  
me enamoras solo con un gesto y pestañeo  
y es que yo vivo por ti, por la vida que me entregas,  
por el momento de felicidad que me congela  
por el futuro que nos espera, por el pasado, el encargado  
de que este destino nos uniera.

Juvia estaba llorando de la emoción y se encontraba muy conmovida, mientras las magas de Fairy Tail estaban en un Shock ya que nunca esperaron que Natsu cantara tan bien como lo estaba haciendo y todas menos Wendy sentian celos hacia Juvia por tal canción dedicada ha ella.

Shuzo  
No dejes que esto sea un error  
quiero morir con tus besos  
me llega hasta el corazón  
la realidad  
es mas que un sueño.

Natsu  
Cierra los ojos y vístete de estrella  
la noche no es igual si no esta su chica mas bella  
todo lo que hago lo hago por ella  
la aventura no se acaba si el caballero no tiene a su doncella  
en esta vida y las que quedan, seguiré contigo  
haciéndote lo mas feliz que pueda  
te pido  
que nada importara lo que suceda  
porque lucho como nunca porque este amor no se muera  
dejo de soñar porque mi sueño eres tu  
aunque el día este nublado sigo viendo el cielo azul  
sigo viendo tu mirada en esa foto  
contigo voy pegando las piezas de este corazón muy roto.

Shuzo

No dejes que esto sea un error  
quiero morir con tus besos  
me llega hasta el corazón  
la realidad  
es mas que un sueño.  
Tu eres todo lo que quiero ver  
haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez  
se que no soy tan bueno como crees  
pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves.  
Tu eres todo lo que quiero ver  
haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez  
se que no soy tan bueno como crees  
pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves

Cuando la canción termino todos estaban en silencio pero uno a uno empezaron a aplaudir de pie mientras Juvia estaba llorando de alegria ya que no creia lo que habia pasado se sentia como en los cuentos de hadas solo que ahora el Dragón no era el malo, si no su caballero de brillante armadura

Erza sentia que se le salia el corazon ya que siempre quiso que Jeral le cantara algo asi pero nunca lo hiso ya que el no la queria de esa forma.

Lissana y Lucy se sentian arrepentidas de haber rechazado a Natsu por el motivo que ellas pensaban

Mirajane sentia un fuerte dolor en el pecho ella sentia que se le hiba el alma, ella queria ser Juvia y que Natsu fuera su principe y solo de ella

Wendy miraba alegre a su hermano como al fin encontro a la chica indicada para ser su pareja

Y Natsu estaba a tope su corazon palpitaba a 1,000 por hora y le agradecia muchisimo a Shuzo por haberlo ayudado

Pero eso es historia para otro dia

Está historia continuara...

* * *

Hola a todos aqui esta su amigo Black998 y muchos me preguntaran por que Juvia y no Lucy, Lissana, Siesta o cualquier otra. La respuesta es: Porque a mi me encanta esta pareja desde siempre y apesar de que en el manga de Fairy Tail Juvia y Gray son pareja hise este capitulo en honor a ese el NaJu que murio en el canon de el anime, eso es todo amigos


	5. Chapter 5

Hola - Humano hablando

(Hola) - Humano pensando

 _ **Hola**_ \- Ser super poderoso hablando

 _ **(Hola)**_ \- Ser super poderoso pensamiento

 **Karyu no Hoko (Dragon de fuego: aliento)** \- Tecnica

Capitulo 5:

Los aplausos y gritos de huforia era lo que Natsu oia gracias a la canción que canto con Shuzo pero en ese momento se tranquilizo un poco y volteo a Shuzo el cual simplemente asintio.

Natsu: Bien, amigos ahora vamos a tocar otra canción y al igual que la anterior esta está dedicada a Juvia Loxar - Dijo y Shuzo chasqueo los dedos y de la nada a otras 3 personas aparecieron y tenian instrumentos mientras Shuzo tenia una guitarra y Natsu solo un microfono.

(Sugar de Maroon 5) (Link del video watch?v=09R8_2nJtjg)

I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down  
I need your loving, loving  
I need it now  
When I'm without you  
I'm something weak  
You got me begging, begging  
I'm on my knees

I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste

Todas las personas se pararon y se pusieron a bailar junto a sus parejas mientras Juvia no le quitaba la vista a Natsu que tampoco la dejaba de ver mientras cantaba en el escenario, pero las magas de Fairy Tail [exepto Wendy] empezaron a echar humon de celos hacia Juvia.

Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?

My broken pieces  
You pick them up  
Don't leave me hanging, hanging  
Come give me some  
When I'm without ya  
I'm so insecure  
You are the one thing, one thing  
I'm living for

Natsu le hiso una señal a Juvia para que subiese al escenario y ella lo hico instantaneamente si rechistar y se puso a bailar con Natsu mientras Shuzo usaba sus poderes para que el microfono flotace cerca de Natsu y este pudiese seguir cantando.

I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste

Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here,  
'Cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar! (sugar!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me?

Yeah  
I want that red velvet  
I want that sugar sweet  
Don't let nobody touch it  
Unless that somebody's me  
I gotta be your man  
There ain't no other way  
'Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day

I don't wanna play no games  
You don't gotta be afraid  
Don't give me all that shy shit  
No make-up on  
That's my

Sugar  
Yes, please (please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me (down on me)?  
I'm right here (right here), 'cause I need ('cause I need)  
Little love, a little sympathy  
So, baby, (yeah) you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar! (sugar!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me?

Mintras tanto las magas de Fairy Tail miraban llenas de celos a Juvia menos Wendy ella lo hacia con una bella sonrisa.

Sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life

Your sugar! (sugar!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
(down on me, down on me)

Al terminar la canción Natsu y Juvia quedan uno muy cerca del otro y todos empezaron a dar obaciones tambien aplausos, mientras Natsu se sonroja un poco por verguanza mientras Juvia miraba a Natsu con un fondo de rosas y podia escuchar un coro de angeles.

Pero Shuzo no pudo dejar pasar ni un solo detalle al ver como las magas de Fairy Tail se acercaban [arrestrando a Wendy] con una cara que prometia arruinar la cita de Natsu y Juvia asi que se lo dijo a Natsu usando la telepatia.

Shuzo: _**(Oye Natsu, sera mejor que te vallas, pero ya con Juvia, tus compañeras de gremio se acercan y no parecen muy felices)**_ \- Dijo tranquilamente y Natsu abrio con sorpresa sus ojos y volteo a todos lados hasta encontrarse con la chicas de Fairy tail - _**(No te preocupes yo me hare cargo de esto)**_ \- Dijo y Natsu ascintio con una sonrisa.

Natsu: Vamos Juvia, todavia hay cosas que quiero hacer contigo - Dijo y tomo la mano de Juvia.

Juvia: Si, Natsu-kun - Parecia totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, pero eso basto para Natsu, la tomo de la mano y aprobechandose que habia mucha gente se mensclo entre ellos logrando ocultar su olor y se logro fugar por la purta delantera.

Lucy: ¿A dondé se fueron? - Dijo sin ser capaz de ver donde estaban pero los perdieron gracias a la multitud de personas.

Erza: No lo se, pero estoy segura que él sabe - Dijo apuntando a Shuzo que saludaba con la mano a todos las personas y despues él se retiro a la parte posterior del escenario - Sigamoslos - Dijo y todas las magas acintieron y lo siguieron.

Las magas siguieron a Shuzo mientras Natsu junto a Juvia en un pequeño carnabal ganando juegos y consiguiendo premios pero el premio más grande era un peluche de un dragón de color rojo que Juvia queria porque le recordaba a Natsu.

* * *

Magnolia parte norte/noche

Mientras Shuzo caminaba por las calles tranquilamente y las magas lo siguian lo más calladas posiblemente hasta que llegaron a un terreno baldio.

Shuzo: _**No creen que deberian dejar de seguirme**_ \- Y todas las magas cientieron la gran cantidad de poder que su voz emitia una gran cantidad de poder justo como cuando Natsu usaba todo su poder - _**Vamos salgan, si no me vere forzado a ir por ustedes**_ \- Dijo de manera tranquila pero se notaba que no dudaba ni un poco

Entonces Erza siendo la más fuerte salio primera seguida por Mirajane, Lucy, Lissana y Wendy. A pesar de fingir valentia se encontraban muy asustadas todas, por el siemple hecho del gran poder que se podia notar en la voz de Shuzo.

Erza: ¿Quién eres? - Dijo viendo atenta a cualquier indicio de hostilidad.

Shuzo: _**Mucho gusto, me llamo Shuzo Morisako**_ \- Dijo dando una pequeña reverencia con cortecia.

Lissana: ¿Qué es usted de Natsu? - Dijo un poco asustada pero manteniendose firme.

Shuzo: _**Creo que se podria decir que soy el benefactor de Natsu**_ \- Dijo con un dedo en su menton

Mirajane: ¿Cómo lo conocio? - Dijo muy preocupada por lo que podria pasar.

Shuzo: _**Pues lo conoci un par de horas despues del pequéño problema que tuvo con Gray hace 3 meses**_ \- Dijo de manera desinterezada.

Lucy: ¿Sabe dondé ha estado Natsu los ultimos tres meses? - Dijo ella seriamente pero con algo de miedo

Shuzo: _ **Claro que se donde estaba, yo fui quien lo ayudo a "desaparecer" del mapa**_ \- Dijo con una sonrisa

Wendy: ¿Natsu-nisan ha sido feliz donde estaba? - Pregunto tomando a todas las demas chicas por sorpesa y Shuzo solo hiso más grande su sonrisa

Shuzo: _**Solo puedo decir que desde que se fue, a sido toda una aventura para él** _ \- Dijo mientras dejaba de sonreir.

Esto causo impresión por todas ya que respondiera con tanta facilidad no se lo esperaba pero no se podian confiar.

Erza: Ultimas dos preguntas - Dijo ella seriamente - ¿Donde está Natsu? y ¿Por qué tiene una cita con Juvia? - Dijo sin dudar ni un poco en lo que dijo y todas la apoyaron.

Shuzo: _**Eso no te incumbe, Erza Scarlet**_ \- Dijo él dejando de lado su sonrisa por una expresión más seria - _**A ninguna le incumbe eso, menos a ella**_ \- Dijo apuntando a Wendy que se sorpendio - _**Ella es la unica que puede saber**_ \- Dijo pero ninguna de las otras cuatro chicas se lo tomo para bien.

Entonces todas adoptaron una pose ofenciva, Erza se uso su reequip para usar su armadura celestial, Mirajane y Lissana se transformaron usando su take over: Mira se transformo en su forma Satan soul: Devil y Lissana en su forma de gato, Lucy saco su latigo y dos de sus llaves.

Shuzo: _ **Esto se esta poniendo muy interesante**_ \- Entonces Chasqueo los dedos y Wendy se teletransporto junto a el - ** _Pero yo no peleare con ustedes_** \- Dijo y ellas se azombraron - _**Dime ¿Quieres acompañarme a ver a Natsu?**_ \- Le dijo a Wendy.

Wendy: Si claro - Dijo ilusionada - Pero ¿Que les pasara a mis amigas? - Dijo ella preocupada por las demas.

Shuzo: _**No te preocupes, un amigo las distraera**_ \- Dijo y junto a Wendy desaparecio y sustitullendolo un joven de pelo negro, con un ojo azul y el otro de color jade ademas lleva ropa de estudiante.

¿?: Por favor perdonenme pero Shuzo me dijo que las detuviera a toda costa - Dijo dando una reverencia.

Erza: ¿Quién eres tu? - Dijo lista para pelear.

¿?: Me llamo Issei y sere su contrincante, Vamos Ddraig: **¡Over Bosster!** \- Y su mano se ilumino y una armadura lo empezo a recubrir.

Ddraig: _**Claro aibou:**_ **Balance Braker** \- Se escucho provenir del guante de la armadura y se formo una gran armadura de color rojo carmesi con joyas verdes incrustadas pero le faltaba el casco.

Issei: **Reequip: Zoro no Ken (Espadas de Zoro)** \- Grito y tres espadas aparecieron de las cuales dos sostuvo con sus manos y la ultima la tenia en la boca - Empezemos - Dijo y todas las magas se lanzaron contra el y Issei imito la acción prometiendo una batalla epica pero por falta de presupuesto no podremos transmitirla.

* * *

Mangnolia parte sur/noche

Natsu hiba de la mano con Juvia que cargaba su peluche ella no podia dejar de voltear a ver a Natsu con timidez, Natsu tenia a 1,000 por hora en solo pensar en el hecho de ir de la mano con una bella chica y si le agregamos que está en una cita no podia evitar sonrojarse, ellos caminaban en un parque donde se sentaron en silencio en una fuente.

Juvia: Natsu-kun podemos hablar, por favor - Dijo con un poco de timidez.

Natsu: Claro dime que sucede - Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila y comprensiva.

Juvia: Juvia quiere saber ¿Por qué desapareciste hace tres meses? - Dijo ella con curiosidad.

Natsu: *SUSPIRO* La verdad es que no me sentia comodo aqui - Dijo pero ella parecio no entender - Veras aprecio a todos en el gremio pero despues de lo de Zeref y Acnoligia todos dejaron de tratarme igual que antes ademas tenia la intención de conseguir una novia pero nadie parecia siquiera considerarme para una relación a si que un amigo me ofrecio la oportunidad de ir a un lugar donde podria empezar desde cero donde no seria El emperador dragón de fuego, seria simplemente Natsu Dragneel y por eso me fui - Dijo el con una mirada de tristeza efimera

Juvia: Nunca pense que Natsu-kun tuviera esos problemas - Dijo ella con pena ya que nunca penso que el dragón estuviera afligido por es

Natsu: Si pero las cosas siguen y mi vida está cambiando para bien - Dijo ganando la sorpesa de Juvia - Encontre nuevos amigos con los que ahora convivo, Louise una amiga me dio un lugar para vivir... - Dijo y Juvia no pudo evitar sentir celos - ...Pero una de las mejoras cosas que me han pasado es haber tenido está cita contigo - Dijo volteando a ver a Juvia la cual lo miro con asombro y empezo a acercar su rostro a Juvia.

Juvia: Natsu-kun - Dijo dejandose llevar por el momento acercandose a Natsu y de un momento a otro sus labios se juntaron con los de él.

Se sentia que el tiempo se paro en ese momento y de hecho literal mente el tiempo paro ya que Shuzo junto a Wendy veian toda la escena ocultos gracias a que eran invicibles gracias a Shuzo el cual quiso tomar algunas fotos para un plan que tenia en el futuro pero rapidamente el tiempo volvio a correr.

Natsu y Juvia se separaron con un tenuente sonrojo ninguno decia nada por el shock inicial pero Natsu como hombre/dragón que era tenia que decir algo y seguir con la iniciativa.

Natsu: Juvia tú quisieras ser mi novia - Dijo suvitamente sin ninguno rodeo.

Juvia: Claro que si, Natsu-kun - Dijo con una sonrisa y unas pocas lagrimas que caian de sus ojos pero Juvia recordo algo muy importante y le dijo algo a Natsu que él paso por alto - Pero no tendras que irte de Fiore para siguir con tu vida - Dijo con tristeza en su voz.

Los ojos de Natsu se llenaron de impresión, él no habia pensado en eso.

¿?: _**Yo tengo la solución a esto**_ \- Dijo y Natsu junto a Juvia volteoran a ver a Shuzo el cual aparecio de la "nada"

Natsu/Juvia: ¡Encerio! - Dijieron al unionismo

Shuzo: _**Claro que si, no por nada soy el Dios del espacio y el tiempo**_ \- Dijo el y causo el azombro de Juvia y Wendy, entonces una aurolea aparecio junto a 6 pares de alas y las mangas de su smoking se rompio y fueron remplazadas por una armadura de color blanca y algo parecido a un esqueleto de color negro hecho de enerjia se formo al rededor de sus brazos y emanaba una cantidada de poder realmnte abrumadora.

Ante los ojos de Natsu, Juvia y Wendy algo paso, todo lo que los rodeaba se distorciono y regreso a la normalidad tras unos segundos.

Shuzo: Listo ahora el tiempo del mundo 345-751 [El mundo de Zero no Tsukaima] se intercambio con este, ahora pueden pasar tres meses alla pero solo sera un dia aqui - Dijo tranquilamente

Natsu: ¡SSSSSSUUUUUUUGGGGGGEEEEE! - Dijo sin saber porque lo hiso de esa forma él solo tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo [Sus genes Monkey D. lo llaman]

Juvia y Wendy no entendia ni "J" por haci decirlo.

[Una larga explicación despues]

Wendy: Nunca pense que Natsu-niisan fuera a viajar entre dimensiones - Dijo ella con asombro.

Juvia: Es que Natsu-kun es la persona más maravillosa del mundo - Dijo con una alta fidelidad por su novio.

Natsu: Gracias chicas por darme su apoyo - Dijo dando un abrazo grupal.

Shuzo: _**Oye Natsu, lamento hacerte esto pero, es hora de irse, dejaste a la sirvienta y a tu invocadora esperando**_ [Siesta, Louise y todo el mundo de Zero no Tsukaima sigue paralizado] - Dijo el de forma cortante y creando un portal - _ **Despues podras venir a visitar a tu "hermana" y tu novia**_ \- Dijo refiriendose a Wendy y Juvia las cuales se sonrojaron por el titulo dado.

Natsu: Chicas juro que pronto volvere aqui para visitarlas - Dijo con alegria y les dio un abrazo a las dos y le dio un ultio beso a Juvia antes de entrar en el portal y desaparecer con Shuzo

Wendy: Juvia tu de verdad amas a Natsu-niisan - Dijo viendola directamente a los ojos y muy seria lo cual no era propio de ella.

Juvia: Juvia ama a Natsu-kun con todo su corazon - Dijo con los ojos llenos de determinación.

Wendy: Entonces yo apruevo tu realación con él, ahora cuentame todos los detalles de sus cita - Dijo ella con emoción.

Y se pusieron a hablar de la cita muy animadas por eso.

* * *

Helkania/Medio dia (tiempo parado)

Natsu se acomodo para estar en la misma pocición en la cual estaba antes de irse y se alisto para poder seguir la coversación con sus nuevas amigas junto a Happy el cual estaba paralizado por petición del mismo Natsu antes de ires entonces el tiempo empezo a correr a la normalidad.

Louise: No pense que tuvieras un pasado tan trieste Natsu - Dijo ella con tristesa siendo apoyada por Siesta.

Natsu: No se preocupen, yo tengo a mis amigos y mi _novia_ los cuales me apoyan - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Louise, Siesta y Happy pusieron una cara de impresión al oir la palabra "novia".

Louise/Siesta/Happy: ¿QQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE? - Dando un grito tan sonoro que se escucho por todo el pais.

Pero eso es historia para otro dia.

Está historia continuara.

* * *

Hola a todos los lectores les deseo un gran año nuevo y que hayan tenido una feliz navidad aqui su amigo Black998 se despide y espero que tengan unas felizes fiestas, adios.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola - Humano hablando

(Hola) - Humano pensadon

 **Karyuu no hoko (Dragón de fuego: Aliento)** \- Técnica

 _ **Humano**_ \- Dios o ser super poderoso hablando.

 _ **(Humano)**_ \- Dios o ser super poderoso pensando

Capitulo 5: Todo por mis amigos.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde que Natsu llego, el fue capaz de darse cuenta de que Louise era más temperamental de lo que parecia ya que se enojaba muy facil por cualquier cosa, demonios, ella tenia un complejo de inferioridad y tambien problemas de ira. Pero Natsu fue capaz de entender el porque y la comprendio ya que sus problemas de ira y de inferioridad estaban ligados ya que ella usaba su enojo como escudo para protegerse, pero, debajo de esa capa Natsu fue capaz de encontrar la parte dulce, igual que una dona rellena, era suave y cremosa por dentro [No literalmente] y descubrio que ella podia llegar a ser una chica muy amable y linda.

Natsu llego a encariñarse con Siesta y ella le daba una sensación de cariño y comodidad. A su vez el noto que ella era muy detallista con las cosas como por ejemplo: cuando el se quedaba con hambre Siesta le daba comida y se preocupaba e él.

Natsu tuvo tambien un encuentro con el director de la academia el cual se llamaba Osmod y con el profesor Colbert. Los cuales se mostraron muy preocupados con las intenciones de Natsu en su mundo y el de las capacidades de nuestro dragón favorito y le fue muy dificil a Natsu y Happy explicar todo lo que manejaban en su mundo y las diferencias en el mismo con el de ellos.

Y la mejor parte de todo fue cuando Guiche se acerco dos dias despues de su derrota a Natsu y se disculpo con él por lo que hiso y Natsu le dijo que las que merecina una disculpa era las dos chicas las cuales engaño. Y para rematar Kirche se disculpo con él por ofender lo que Natsu creia y por haber intentado seducirlo.

Natsu: Oye Louise - Le hablo a la maga.

Louise: ¿Qué sucede Natsu? - Le pregunto con pereza por sus etudios.

Natsu: No viste a Siesta hoy, porque yo no la vi - Dijo con tono preocupado.

Louise: Pues fijate que no, no la vi en todo el dia, ¿Por qué? - Dijo poniendose pensativa.

Natsu: Lo que sucede es que ay la note muy nerviosa pero no me dijo lo que tenia - Dijo preocupado.

Louise: Creo que en ese caso seria buena idea preguntarle al director que paso con ella - Dijo con seriedad.

Natsu: Dalo por hecho o no Happy - Dijo con determinación al pequeño gato que estaba juento a el.

Happy: ¡Aye! - Grito levantando la pata.

Natsu: Vamos entonces - Dijo y por alguna razon derribo la puerta, dejando a una muy enojada Louise.

Louise: ¡Natsu! - Grito con ojos blancos y con un fondo de llamas.

* * *

Academia Tristan/Oficina del director Osmod/Noche

Osmod: Pues realemente si no mal recuerdo un conde fue el que contrato a Siesta - Dijo con sobando su barba.

Natsu: Gracias - Dijo con un poco de desepción y se dio la vuelta pero antes de cerrar la puerta de la oficina Osmod hablo una vez más.

Osmod: Señor Natsu... - Llamando la atención del Dragón - Ella fue vendida a una familia noble, estaba fuera de mi alcanse poder aydudarla - Dijo cun una mirada seria.

Natsu: Gracias viejo, solo eso necesitaba saber - Dijo sonaba muy tranquilo, pero en sus ojos se miraba una gran ira y enojo y cerro la pueta con fuerza.

Osmod observaba como la el agarre de la pueta estaba derritiendose y no paso mucho para que la pueta se callera de su lugar.

Osmod: Los jovenes de hoy en dia - Dijo suspirando.

* * *

Habitación de Louise/Noche

Natsu: Louise, ire a recuperar a Siesta y no intentes detenerme - Dijo con seriedad.

Louise: No lo hiba a hacer, te voy a acompañar - Dijo con mucha seriedad.

Happy: Yo tambien ire - Dijo con volando sobre Louise.

Natsu los vio con una sonrisa y acintio con energia, se preparo y salio corriendo contra la ventana saltando por ella, sorpendiendo a Louise.

Natsu: _**Vamos Louise**_ \- Dijo un Natsu en su forma de dragón gigante.

Louise: ¡Claro! - Dijo con emoción [Es la primera vez que montara a Natsu en su forma de Dragón]

* * *

Louise disfrutaba la vista panoramica que su familiar le mostraba montada sobre el, era increible. Natsu seguia el olor de Siesta no faltaba más de unos minutos.

Al llegar a la probincia Natsu se destransformo pero claramente bajo a Louise antes.

Louise: Bueno, debemos entrar en silencio y con cautela - Dijo viendo la gran provincia pero de la nada Natsu paso a su lado caminando medianamente rapido acercandose a la puerta principal.

[el silencio y la cautela es algo que ningun mago de Fairy Tail conoce]

Natsu con fuerza destrullo la puerta de una simple patada dejando un agujero en ella, varios guardias intentaron golpearlo pero fuero detenidos por una versión humana de Happy como de unos 14 años aparecio y con magia Dragon slayer de fuego detuvo a los guardias dandoles puñetasos y patadas.

* * *

El conde se mantenia tranquilo en su silla/trono en la sala principal cuando de la nada la pueta es destruida por Natsu el cual camino hasta quedar muy serca del conde Molt y Siesta estaba junto a este pero ella se miraba muy triste..

Conde: ¿Quién eres plebeyo? - Dijo viendolo con una seja levantada

Siesta: (¡Natsu-san!) - Penso alterada al ver al dragón.

Natsu: Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y vas a liberar a Siesta o si no te rompere todo lo que se llama cara - Dijo chocando con fuerza los puños.

Conde: ¿Realmente crees que me podrias ganar? - Dijo con una cara de gracia - Está bien, que haci sea - Dijo y saco de sus ropas su varita y el agua de unas fuentes cercanas a él empezo a flotar.

Natsu: ¡VENGA! - Dijo y sus puños al igual que sus pies empezaron a arder en llamas muy potentes - **Karyuu no Tekken (Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego)** \- Pero antes de que pudiera acestar su golpe un muro de agua lo intercepto y anulo su ataque.

Conde: ¿Asi que eres un elfo? - Dijo con duda ya que los unicos que podian usar magia sin varita eran ellos.

Natsu: No, ¡YO SOY UN DRAGÓN! - Grito sacando sus alas y cuernos.

Esto causo la impreción del Conde Mott ya que nunca habia visto un dragón que se transformara en humano.

Conde: Entonces cuando te derrote colgare tu cabeza en mi muro - Dijo y usando su magia de agua atacaba a Natsu a larga ditancia limitando a Natsu ya que a el se le daba mejor la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Natsu: **Karyuu no Yokugeki (Ataque de las alas del Dragon de fuego)** \- Y salto en el aire a una distancia media de el Conde Mott y empezo a agitar con fuerza sus brazos creando dos especies de latigos con forma de alas las cuales casi golpean a el Conde mandando a volar al conde por el daño coolateral.

Conde: (Maldito es fuerte, creo que tendre que acabar esto rapido) - Penso ajitado para despues levantarse del suelo y usando su magia envolvio a Natsu en una burbuja privandolo del aire.

Poco antes Louise llego mientras Happy [Humano] la protegio de los guardias, ella y Siesta veian aterradas ya que el conde tenia planeado aogar a Natsu.

Conde: JAJAJAJA, ahora ¿Quién te está partiendo la cara? - Dijo con sadismo, pero unos segundos despues la burbuja exploto.

Natsu callo al suelo pero a diferencia de antes su pelo era azul marino, en vez de alas tenia aletas y branqueas.

Natsu: **Doragonsureiyā no shikō no geijutsu: Tenkan: Mizu doragon (Arte suprema de los matadragones: transformación: Dragón de agua)** \- Dijo con odio directamente al conde - **U~ōtādoragon no Hoko (Dragón de agua aliento)** \- Y de su boca un poderoso chorro de agua salio disparado y él conde apenas fue capaz de esquivarlo el chorro el cual golpeo el muro rompiendolo.

Conde: (Me hubiera matado si no lo esquivaba) - Penso alterado y se levanto lanzando multiples ataques que no afectaban a Natsu empezando a caer en la desesperación.

Natsu: **U~ōtādoragon: Suisei keimusho (Dragón de agua: carcel acuatica)** \- Y un cubo de agua cubrio al conde, y Natsu se introdujo en el cubo y empezo a nadar a una velocidad hiper-sonica dandole multiples golpes al conde causando que él conde saliera realmente golpeado.

Cuando el cubo se deciso el conde estaba con un ojo morado y multiples señales de golpes.

Natsu: Ahora nos devolveras a Siesta o si no te dare tantso golpes que jamas seras capaz de reconocerte ante un espejo - Dijo muy enojado.

Conde: Llevatela, ¡Solo no me hagas daño! - Dijo cubriendose la cara.

Natsu: Marica - Susurro insultando al conde y se acerco a Louise y Siesta, siendo Siesta la primera a la que se le acerco - Vamos a casa - Dijo agarrandola de los hombros.

Siesta: Claro - Dijo con unas lagrimas recorriendo su cara pero estas fueron secadas por el pañuelo de Natsu.

Natsu: Tranquila, no me gusta ver a chicas lindas llorar - Dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que ella acienta felizmente - Vamonos, Happy - Dijo volteando a ver a su hijo adoptivo el cual estaba sentado sobre 30 guardias muy golpeados.

Happy: Aye - Dijo transformandose una vez más en gato.

Una vez todo resuelto salieron de la provincia y ya fuera Natsu se transformo en Dragón y se llevo a sus amigos en su lomo con mucha facilidad. Ya en la academia Siesta fue capaz de darle gracias de manera un poco exagerada pero Natsu lo unico que dijo fue:

Natsu: No fue nada, yo pienso que cualquiera de mis amigos es muy importante y yo iria al fin del mundo por uno de ellos - Eso lo dijo con un tono lleno de radiante convicción y determinación

Ese dia algo dentro de Siesta se movio y no le importaba que Natsu tuviera Novia ya, ella queria ser su nueva novia y nada la detendria.

* * *

Paso tal vez 2 semanas desde lo del rescate de Siesta, Louise estaba en su abitación muy pensativa con Natsu y Happy jugando cartas.

Natsu: Tienes una reina - Dijo viendo su mano muy atento.

Happy: No, ve a pezcar - Dijo igual mente.

Natsu: Esta bien - Dijo y saco una carta la cual causo que se mostrara interesado - Entonces ese fue el ultimo turno - Dijo y alisto sus cartas.

Happy/Natsu: Uno, dos, tres - Y ambos sacaron sus jugadas - Escalera real/Corrida de ases - Dijieron, siendo Natsu el vencedor gracias a su corrida de ases.

Happy: ¿PPPPPOOOOORRRRRRRRQQQQQQQQÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? - Grito llorando de manera comica mientras Natsu tomaba un gran pez similar a un bagre.

Louise: ¡¿NO PUEDEN CALLARSE?! - Dijo muy enojada dando un golpe en la cabeza a los dos, dejandolos con un chinchon muy gracioso.

Natsu: ¿Qué sucede Louise? note que estabas muy pensativa antes - Dijo curioso en que tenia tan preocupada a Louise.

Louise: Lo que sucede, es que mañana sera la demostración de familiares y todavia no se que podemos pasar a hacer - Dijo suspirando un poco.

Natsu: Pero que te preocupa, simplemente puedo pasar y usar mi magia y te apuesto que nos dan la mejor calificación - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Louise: Esta bien, pero creo que tal vez hay que darle un toque más bello - Dijo ella haciendo una pose de baile y Natsu recodo algo que le seria muy util.

Natsu: Ya se, ire a mi mundo y pedire un favor a un amigo, ya veras te encantara - Dijo con una sonrisa pero repentinamente su mirada se volvio una de extrañes - Alguien con un olor muy deleitable se acerca - Dijo con una mirada un poco perdida y Happy tenia la misma.

Y la puerta de Louise fue tocada.

Louise: ¿Si? - Dijo y abrio un poco la puerta para toparse con una persona encapuchada la cual era la princesa Henrietta - ¡Su alteza! - Dijo azombrada, la princesa entro a la habitación.

Henrietta: Louise mi amiga me alegra tanto verte - Dijo con una bella sonrisa, pero Louise se arrodillo. ante ella.

Louise: No princesa, la que se alegra soy yo - Dijo aun arrodillada

Henrietta: No es necesario Louise, levantate y dame un abrazo, amiga de la infancia - Dijo abrazando a Louise y despues volteo a ver a Natsu y Happy los cuales no reaccionaban.

Louise: Natsu, Happy arrodillense - Dijo con enojo.

Pero el par de mensionados parecian en una especie de tranze, Happy se miraba mucho más afectado y se acerco a la princesa y se empezo a frotar contra su vestido.

Henrietta: Que lindo gatito - Dijo acariciando a Happy.

Natsu: ... - El estaba babendo un poco pero Louise le dio un zape y él agito su cabeza como recuperando su orientación - Perdon, ¿Porqué no me dijiste que eres amiga de la princesa? - Dijo curioso mientras Henrietta jugaba con Happy.

Louise: Tuve el placer de ser la compañera de juego de la princesa de niñas - Dijo con nostalgia y alegria

Natsu: Esta bien - Le susurro - Es un placer princesa - Dijo y dio una reverencia.

Henrietta: Es un placer conocer al novio de Louise - Dijo pensando que Happy era el familiar de su amiga.

Natsu: No usted se equivoca, yo solo soy el familiar de Louise y él... - Señalando a Happy - Es mi hijo adoptivo - Dijo ganandose el azombro de Henrrieta.

Henrietta: Valla eso es algo que no se ve todos los dias - Dijo con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa - Te pido por favor protegas a Louise - Dijo viendo a Natsu con esperanza.

Natsu: No hace falta pedirlo, eso delo por hecho - Dijo con un sonrisa confiada.

Henrietta: Gracias, bueno Louise es un placer haberte podido ver aunque sea por un corto tiempo, pero me tengo que ir - Dijo y tomo su capucha y salio de la habitación.

Louise: Natsu, Happy - Le hablo a su familiar.

Natsu: Si - Dijo viendola con happy ya normal tambien viendola.

Louise: Vamos a ganar la expocición de familiares - Dijo con una mirada llena de determinción.

Natsu/Happy: Aye - Dijieron llenos de emoción con llamas a su alrededor.

Pero eso fue historia para otro dia.

Está historia continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Hola - Humano hablando

(Hola) - Humano pensando

 **Karyuu no Hoko (Dragón de fuego: Aliento)** \- Tecnica

 _ **Hola**_ \- Dragón o ser super poderoso hablando.

 _ **(Hola)**_ \- Dragón o ser super poderoso pensando.

Capitulo 7: **El concurso y los caballeros**

* * *

Despues de la declaración de Louise, Natsu logro contactar a Shuzo.

Shuzo: Bien Natsu, ahora cuando vuelvas simple mente parecera que te fuiste unas 9 horas y para volver solo tienes que decir **Sekai no tobira** \- Dijo abriendo un portal frente a Natsu - Por cierto, Natsu, ten - Dijo dandole 3 llaves de color cobre.

Natsu: ¿Qué es esto? - Dijo viendo la llave.

Shuzo: Son llaves de espiritus celestials - Dijo el con simpleza.

Natsu: ¿Por qué me las das? yo no uso espiritus magicos - Dijo restandole importancia.

Shuzo: Creeme te sera muy util en el futuro - Dijo con una sonrisa - Ahora, entra - Dijo empujando a Natsu al portal.

* * *

Magnolia/Gremio de Fairy Tail

Todos en el gremio estaban realmente muy atonitos ya hace poco habian llegado Macao y Wacaba con un periodico con la fecha de ese mismo dia en la cual la portada decia: "EL EMPERADOR DE FUEGO CONSIGUE A SU EMERADORA DE AGUA, ROSA Y AZUL" y habia una foto bastante grande de Natsu besandose con Juvia. Juvia por su lado estaba muy roja de verguenza por ver esa foto en el periodico pero de la nada todos vieron como un extaño agujero se abrio en el aire y de el salio Natsu.

Natsu: ¡HOLA A TODOS! - Dijo con felicidad pero cuando vio a todos sus amigos, ellos lo miraban con cara de shock aun - Oigan que les pasa - Dijo con curiosidad viendo la cara de todos pero Makarow se acerco a Natsu - ¿Qué pasa abuelo? - Dijo saludando al lider del gremio.

Makarow: Natsu, expicame esto - Dijo mostrandole el periodico.

Natsu: ¿Qué tiene? Solo soy yo vesando a mi **_Novia_** , Juvia - Dijo simplemente y esto causo que muchas personas se desmallaran por la impresión.

Makarow: Pues me alegro por ti Natsu - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Juvia: ¡Natsu-kun! - Dijo saltando sobre el dragón.

Natsu: Juvia - Dijo abrazando a su novia y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Juvia: Pense que se tardaria más tiempo antes de volverlo a ver - Dijo con alegria.

Natsu: Pero que dices yo senti como si hubiera estado 1 mes sin ti - Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Juvia: Y que te trajo de vuelta - Dijo con curiusidad.

Natsu: Es cierto, gracias Juvia - Dijo dandole otro beso en la frente - Oye Lucy - Dijo volteando a ver a la maga rubia.

Lucy: ¿Si? - Dijo como una zombi

Natsu: Me podrias ayudar con algo - Pregunto emocionado.

Lucy: Si - Dijo automaticamente.

Natsu: Gracias, vamos, Juvia me quisieras acompañar - Dijo con una sonrisa a su novia.

Juvia: Claro que si Natsu-kun - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Y de esa forma tomo a Lucy por la parte de atras de su blusa y tomo la mano de Juvia y se fueron practicamente volando.

* * *

Afueras de Magnolia/Medio dia

Alli se encontabra Lucy [Ya normal], Natsu y Juvia.

Lucy: ¿En que te puedo ayudar? - Dijo ella ya recuperada.

Natsu: Inicialmente te hiba a pedir que me ayudaras a combinar mi magia pero ahora quisiera que me dijieras ¿Comó uso esto? - Dijo sacando las tres llaves que le dio Shuzo.

Lucy: ¡Comó las conseguiste! - Dijo arrebatando las llaves de la mado de Natsu - Estas son 3 de las 12 llaves perdidas de cobre, estas son muy caras por su rareza, desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo con su usuaria, creo que se llamaba Athena - Dijo muy emocionada.

Natsu: Valla, entonces, como las uso - Dijo el con una sonrisa.

Lucy: Pues es facil, solo concentra tu magia en ellas, di un cantico de invocación, luego las mueves de forma vertical y despues de invocarlos haces un contrato con ellos - Dijo debolviendole las llaves.

Natsu: Está bien - Dijo y respiro un poco antes de agarrar las tres llaves - Abranse puertas del caballo alado: Pegaso, de la ave hermosa: Csisne, Dama de las cadenas: Andromeda - Grito y un brillo rosa, otro celeste y otro blanco se hicieron presentes.

Del blanco salio un chico de pelo rubio y con armadura de color blano con lo que parecian mallas azules, del de color celeste salio un chico de pelo castaño salio con una armadura de color blanco y mallas rojas, del brillo rosa salio un chico de pelo verde con armadura de color rosa con mallas de color verde.

Natsu: ¿Quienes son ustedes? - Dijo viendo un poco extañado a el trio.

¿?: Nosotros somos los espiritus celestiales que invocaste, yo soy Pegaso pero me puedes llamarme Seya - Dijo presentandose el castaño

¿?: Yo soy Csisne pero me puedes llamar Hyoga - Dijo el de armadura blanca

¿?: Yo soy andromeda per me puedes llamar Shun - Dijo "el" de pelo verde.

Natsu: Solo tengo una duda - Dijo serieamente y todos se mostraron interesados - Disculpa, pero ¿Eres hombre o mujer? - Dijo señalando a Andromeda.

Shun: Pues soy mujer, solo que por mi nombre y la forma de mi armadura muchos se confunden - Dijo ella tranquilamente.

Juvia: (No puedo permitir que esa se acerque mucho a mi Natsu-kun) - Dijo viendo con ojos que parecian querer atravesar a Shun.

Natsu: Bueno y ¿cual es el contrato? - Dijo el curioso.

Seya: Pues realmente, no importa mucho tu puedes llamarme siempre que me necesites - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hyoga: Opino igual que Seya, llamame cuando quieras llamame - Dijo con tranquilidad.

Shun: Cuando necesites de nuestras armaduras, llamanos - Dijo con una sonrisa un poco coqueta.

Natsu: Está bien, oigan otra pregunta - Dijo y los caballeros dijiero "¿Cuál?" - ¿Por qué usan armdauras? - Dijo curioso el dragón.

Seya: Veras nuestra ultima invocadora queria caballeros para protegerala, asi que cuando ella junto las doce llaves de bronce... - Dijo quedandose a medias

Hyoga: Hicimos muchas misiones en su nombre buscando la justicia y lo correcto... - Dijo teminando lo que su colega decia.

Shun: Y con el tiempo resivimos el nombre de "Los caballeros del zodiaco" - Dijo finalizando la anegdota de sus copañeros.

Natsu: Valla, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado - Dijo el con una verdadera muestra de interes - entonces los vere despues - Dijo y los 3 caballeros desaparecieron - Valla pues eran muy agradables - Dijo con una sonrisa y volteo a ver a Juvia que tenia una cara de celos y a Lucy con una cara atonita.

Lucy estaba atonita ya que Natsu pudo invocar a 3 espiritus celestiales y nadie habia logrado tal hazaña.

Juvia tenia tantos celos de Shun ya que ella pelearia al lado de Natsu, cosa que ella no habia logrado en ningun momento.

Natsu: Ahora necesito que me ayuden con algo más - Dijo llamando la atención de las dos magas.

Juvia y Lucy: Claro - Dijieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Tiempo de Salto

Ya era de noche y en el bosque habian un monton de craters con fuego, hielo, inundados, grietas, etc.

Natsu: Gracias chicas, se lo agradezco mucho - Le dijo a las dos magas, su ropa se le notaba que estaba muy gastada.

Juvia: No hay de que Natsu-kun - Le dijo a su novio al igual que Natsu se notava gastada pero no tanto como la del dragón.

Lucy: Esta bien, Natsu - Le dijo a su amigo.

Natsu: Ahora, no quieren que las invite a comer - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Despues de eso tuvieron una agradable cena y despues de que Lucy se fuera a Fairy Hills pero Natsu y Juvia se fueron a la casa del dragón donde durmieron juntos pero no sean mal pensados, solo se fueron a durmir. A la mañana siguiente Juvia se desperto por un rico olor que inundo la casa y se levanto buscando la razon de ese olor para encontrarse a su bello novio cosinando el desayuno.

Natsu: Buenos dias, Juvia - Dijo ya que el ya sabia que ella estaba cerca por su olor.

Juvia: Buenos dias, Natsu-kun - Dijo ella abrazandolo por la espalda - Sabes, yo soñaba con esta misma escena hace 1 semana - Dijo con nostalgia.

Natsu: Yo soñaba con que en la mañana despertaria con la persona que amo durmiendo juento a mi, creo que ambos cumplimos nuestros sueños - Dijo apagando la estufa y volteandose para abrazar a Juvia que era más o menos una cabeza más pequeña que él - Desayunemos - Dijo y junto a su novia se dispusieron a desayunar y al terminar de comer Natsu lanzo una bomba a Juvia, por asi decirlo - Juvia, quiero hacerte una pregunta muy seria - Dijo viendo a su novia.

Juvia: ¿Qué sucede Natsu-kun? - Dijo ella tambien seria.

Natsu: No quisieras venir al mundo donde ahora vivo, conmigo - Dijo viendola seriamente.

Juvia: Claro que si, quiero ir contigo - Dijo sin dudar ni una sola fracción de segundo - (Y haci evitare que las arrastradas intenten algo a Natsu-kun) - Penso ella con unos pocos celos.

Natsu: Perfecto, entonces vamos por tus cosas y nos iremos, ya que tengo que hacer algo alla - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces Juvia rapidamente salio disparda fuera de la casa para despues de unos cuantos minutos volvio con varias maletas.

Juvia: ¿Nos vamos? - Pregunto dulcemente.

Natsu: Claro - Dijo y tomo las maletas de Juvia y se posicionaron en un lugar bastante alejado de la casa de Natsu - Bien, es hora, **Sekai no tobira (La puerta de mundos)** \- Dijo y un portal aparecio frente a él y Juvia cruzaron el portal.

* * *

Tristan/Habitación de Louise.

Louise se encontraba sentada en su cama con una expresión impaciente.

Louise: ¡¿Por qué se tarda tanto?! - Dijo ya desesperada.

Happy: No te preocupes, él volvera, nunca falta a sus promesas - Dijo mientras comia un pescado.

Louise: ¡PUES MÁS LE VALE! - Dijo muy enojada.

Y de la nada aparecio un portal por el cual cruzo Natsu y Juvia la cual extaño a Louise.

Natsu: Ya llegamos - dijo para rapidamente esquivar una fusta que lanzo Louise.

Louise: ¡Natsu!, te tardaste mucho - Dijo intentando intimidar a Natsu para que se disculpara.

Natsu: Ya tranquila - Dijo tranquilizando a Louise - Bueno primero que nada, Louise te presento a Juvia mi novia, Juvia ella es Louise mi invocador - Dijo presentando a la peli azul y a la peli rosa.

Ambas se vieron mutuamente analisandose cuidadosamente y ambas llegaron a muchas concluciones pero de todas formas se saludaron mutuamente.

Juvia: Es un placer, Louise-san - Dijo dandole la mano a la pelirosa.

Louise: Igualmente, Juvia - Dijo devolviendo el gesto - Pero debemos apresurarnos ya va a empezar la competencia - Dijo apresurada.

Natsu: Está bien, hire a mi posición y cuando hagas mi presentación yo me hare presente - Dijo y se lanzo por la ventana pero embes de trasnformase en un dragón solo le salieron sus alas.

Tiempo de Salto

Despues de las presentaciones de todos los alumnos le tocaba a Louise, ella se encontraba sobre el escenario se notaba un poco nerviosa.

Cobert: Bueno ahora la señorita Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière - Dijo aplaudiendo y la chica dio un pequeño suspiro.

Louise: Buenas tardes a todos, yo y mi familiar Natsu Dragneel: ¡EL EMPERADOR DRAGÓN DE FUEGO! - Grito y de la nada un gigantesco dragón salio de la nada colocandose detras del pequeño escenario dando un potente rugido causando una ola de choque que casi derriba a los espectadores - Pero para honrar las artes les traemos un espectaculo de magia que jamas veran en otro lado - Dijo ella y el gigantesco Dragón se trasnformo en un humano con rasgos de dragón, como alas, cuernos, garras y cola.

Natsu: **Mahō no geijutsu: Kage bushin (Arte magica: Clon de sombras)** \- Y a su lado salieron otros tres Natsus los cuales tomaron distancia uno de otro.

Natsu 2/3/4: **Doragonsureiyā no shikō no geijutsu: Henkan:** **Aisudoragon/Raito doragon/Yami doragon (Maximo arte del mata dragones: transformación: Dragón de hielo/Dragón de luz/Dragón de oscuridad)** \- Dijieron todos los clones de Natsu

Al Natsu 2 se cambio su pelo a color celeste y de su pelo caian copos de nieve, y todos sus rasgos de dragón se tornaron de color celeste. El Natsu 3 se transformo de tal forma que se parecia bastante a Sting solo que con claras diferencias como el pelo altura y los rasgos de dragón mientras el Natsu 4 se parecia a Rouge solo que al igula que el numero 3 tenia sus diferencias.

Natsu 1 y Natsu 2: **Doragonzu no kumiawase: Kurisutarusuchīmu (Combinación de Dragones: Vapor cristalino)** \- Y ambos escupieron de sus vocas fuego y hielo respectivamente pero cuando el fuego y el hielo chocaron crearon una nuve de vapor de la cual caian lentamente pequeños cristales los cuales brillavan de manera hermosa

Natsu 3 y Natsu 4: **Doragon no kumiawase:** **Kurai hikari no bakuhatsu-tekina kyū (Esfera explosiva de luz oscura)** \- Dijo y entonces juntaron sus manos y al rededor de ellas aparecio una esfera la cual lanzaron al cielo y creo explociones que parecian fuegos artificiales.

Entonces el Natsu 1 salio hasta quedar con el Natsu 4 mientras el 3 corrio con el 2.

Natsu 1 y Natsu 4: **Doragon no kumiawase:** **Mayonaka no taiyō (Sol de medianoche)** \- Entonces Nastu 1 salto en el aire y empezo a generar una gran esfera de fuego a su alrededor pero para contenerla el Natsu 4 usaba su magia de oscuridad para darle la forma de un eclipse solar solo que sin los efectos de segamiento.

Nastu 2 y Nastu 3: **Doragon no kumiawase:** **Dōmuraito (Domo de luces)** \- Entonces un gran domo de hielo cubrio a todos los espectadores incluyendo a la princesa y dentro de este habia un bello show de luces de color arcoiris gracias a el Nastu 3 entonces el domo se destruyo sin lastimar a nadie.

Entonces los cuatro se juntaron y empezaron grandes de cantidad de magia.

Nastu 1, 2, 3 y 4: **Doragon no kumiawase: Rājo 4 doragon (Rayo de cuatro dragones)** \- Entonces todos juntaron su magia en una esfera como la del rayo de los dragones gemelos de Rouge y Sting solo que con dos personas más y los cuatro patearon la esfera hacia él cielo creando un rayo el cual se veia de manera espectacular y al caer al suelo los tres clones desaparecieron y Natsu se posiciono junto a Louise.

Louise: Muchas gracias por su atención, esperamos les halla gustado la presentación y recuerden... - Dijo ella para que Nastu levantara su dedo como lo hacen los integrantes de Fairy Tail.

Natsu: ...Que los protega la ley de las hadas - Dijo con una sorisa.

Y todos poco a poco se recuperaron del shock inicial y poco empezaron a aplaudir y dar gritos y silvidos.

Pero eso es historia para otro dia.

Está historia continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Hola - Humano hablando

(Hola) - Humano pensando

 **Õra no sutairu: ōrasufia (Aura esfera)** \- Técnica

 ** _Humano_** \- Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando

 ** _(Humano)_** \- Invocación, ser super poderoso pensando

Capitulo 8: **El primer encargo** , la espada

* * *

Todos aplaudían por la gran actuación de Natsu, demonios fue lo mejor que jamás habían visto pero claramente su orgullo jamás les permitiría aceptarlo.

Aunque nadie entendio a que se refería que los protegiera la "ley de las hadas".

Henrietta estaba maravillada por el familiar de Louise el cual era increíble, tal vez solo tal vez, ellos podrían ayudarla con los problemas del reinó.

Mientras Louise no podía sentirse más que orgullosa por el trabajó de Natsu. Mientras Juvia veía con alegría el impacto que causó Natsu.

Pero de la nada un golem apareció destruyendo el escenario pero Natsu gracias a sus instintos tomo a Louise y evitó el ataqué. Entonces todos los estudiantes entraron en pánico [Montón de maricas, siempre presumiendo pero a la hora de la verdad no hacen nada] pero Agnes, la comandante de los mosqueteros, se puso frente al golem desenvainando su espada.

¿?: Jo jo jo jo - Se escuchó una risa femenina - Vaya ingenua al creer que puedes contra mi familiar - Dijo una mujer que estaba sentánda en el hombro del golem, la mujer llevaba una capucha y solo se podía apreciar que su pelo era verde limón.

Agnes: Te conozco, eres Fouquet la criminal que a atacado varias partes de reino - Dijo con una cara de enojó - Bajo la autoridad de la princesa Henrietta, te arresto - Dijo con valentía

Fouquet: Tú y que ejercito, ¡Aplastala! - Le grito a su inmenso familiar el cual levantó el brazo y la aplastó.

¿?: Tu preguntabas por un ejército - Oyo una voz y se fijó que el brazo de su golem había sido detenido.

Mientras Agnes se encontraba en el suelo un poco mareada, y al levantar la vista vio como Natsu con una sola mano había detenido el brazo del golem.

Natsu: Pues prepárate para el Gremio de Fairy Tail - Dijo mientras con fuerza sobre-humana empujaba el brazo del golem haciéndolo retroceder - Yo soy Natsu Dragneel: el emperador dragón de fuego - Dijo mientras su cuerpo era rodeado de fuego y dos personas se acercaban a él.

¿?: Yo soy Happy Dragneel conocido como el Gato Dragón del cielo - Dijo un muchacho de 14 años de pelo celeste ojos negros un chaleco como el de Natsu solo que rojo y un pantalón igual al de Natsu y tenia orejas y cola de gato y a diferencia de Natsu, Happy fue cubierto por corrientes de aire.

¿?: Yo soy Juvia Loxar: La mujer lluvia - Y algunas partes de su cuerpo se transformaron en agua.

Natsu/Happy/Juvia: ¡Y somos magos de Fairy Tail! - Gritaron todos juntos

Natsu: **Karyū no Hoko (Dragón de Fuego: aliento)** \- Y a diferencia de otras veces [Desde que empezó este fic] Salio un círculo donde había un dragón rojo y el torrente de fuego que salio de la boca de Natsu y cuando atravesó el círculo se volvió mil veces más poderoso que los que había usado antes y el ataque fue dirigido contra el golem.

Happy: **Sukaidoragon no Hoko (Dragón del cielo: Aliento)** \- Y un círculo de color celeste con el diseño de un dragón apareció frente a él y de su boca una gran cantidad de aire a presión salio de su boca en dirección del golem.

Juvia: **Gurēto suisei shōtotsu (Gran colisión acuática)** \- Extendío su brazo y un círculo de color azul con el diseño de una ola apareció en su hombro el cual transformo en agua todo su brazo y se volvio un potente chorro salio en contra el golem

Los tres ataques se fucionaron e impactaron al Golem atravesando su pecho y no paso mucho tiempo antes que varias partes de su cuerpo, se derretian, rompían o se separaban de golem hasta dejar solo escombros.

Agnes que no estaba a más de 1 metro de ellos los vio con ojos extremadamente abiertos. Mientras Louise simplemente vio con una sonrisa el buen trabajo de su familiar. Mientras tanto a Henrietta causó que sus esperanzas crecieran.

Mientras tanto Fouquet que logró bajarse del golem antes que fuera destruido y con mucho miedo observó como su familiar fue destruido en un par de segundos, así que uso un poco de magia para que su olor no fuera el mismo ya que podían buscarla con grifos y dragones [De esta forma también despista a Natsu y Happy sin querer] y escapó.

Natsu: Fue demasiado fácil - Dijo poniendo sus manos en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Juvia: Juvia concuerda con Natsu-kun, ese enemigo ere demasiado débil - Dijo un poco decepcionada.

Happy: Tenia la esperanza que me ayudara a practicar mi magia Dragon Slayer del cielo - Dijo un desanimado.

Natsu: No te preocupes, otro día tendremos un entrenamiento, tu contra mi - Dijo sobando la cabeza de Happy el cual empezo a ronronear.

Happy: Ha...iiiiiii - Decía disfrutando la caricia

Juvia: No sabia que te gustaban las caricias - Dijo y empezó a acariciar la barbilla de Happy haciendolo ronronear con más fuerza

Pero entonces Henrietta se le acercó a los tres y les habló.

Henrietta: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - Pregunto con azombro y admiración por lo hecho por los magos.

Natsu: Ya se lo dijimos pero creo que tal vez se lo deberíamos decir otra vez - Le susurro a Happy y a Juvia.

Juvia: Yo soy Juvia Loxar me conocen como la mujer lluvia por mi gran control sobre el agua soy ex-miembro de "Element 4" y ahora soy maga de Fairy Tail - Dijo levantando un poco el dobladillo de su vestido haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Happy: Me llamo Happy Dragneel soy un exced, una raza de gatos capaces de usar magia, me conocen como El Gato Dragón del cielo, ya que mi magia por afinidad es la que se relaciona al aire y soy mago de Fairy Tail - Dijo transformándose en Gato

Natsu: Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel rey dragón, soy el emperador dragón de fuego, uno de los 10 magos santos, próximamente uno de los 5 dioses de Ishgal y soy mago del gremio de Fairy Tail - Dijo con una gran sonrisa que refleja un gran confianza.

Henrietta y Agnes estaban verdaderamente imprecionadas pero una duda surgió en sus mentes: "¿Qué es Fairy Tail?"

Henrietta: Y ¿Qué es Fairy Tail? - Dijo muy interesada en el tema.

Natsu: Pues primero empezemos con esto... - Dijo tosiendo un poco - El reino de Fiore un país neutral con 17 millones de habitantes en un mundo donde existe la magia y... - Dejo de hablar.

Juvia: ...Se comercia con ella como si fuera cualquier mercancía y se ha vuelto parte de la vida diaria incluso existe aquellos que se ganan la vida con la magia... - Dijo continuando lo que decía Natsu dijo.

Happy: Estos son conocidos como magos estos están repartidos en grupos conocidos como gremios, en Fiore hay muchos gremios como: Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale o Saberthoot pero hay uno que se encuentra en la ciudad de Magnolia donde se reúnen los magos más poderosos del continente... - Dijo Happy siguiéndole la corriente a Natsu y Juvia.

Natsu: Y ese es Fairy Tail - Dijo con un sonrisa.

Los tres magos pusieron una gran sonrisa con orgullo por su gremio, Henrrieta no podía estar más feliz, literalmente 3 magos de un poder sin igual en su reino que prestaban sus servicios a cambio de dinero, Agnes estaba muy admirada de el poder de los tres magos aunque un poco nerviosa de el gran poder destructivo de los magos. [Y su preocupación no es en vano]

* * *

Después de tranquilizar a todos y explicar que Natsu y los chicos aplastaron al golem sin mayor esfuerzo. Entonces la competencia siguió y se declaro a Louise y Natsu como ganadores indiscutibles.

Al día siguiente fueron citados a la oficina de el director Osmod.

Osmod: Bien la he citado aquí señorita Louise, para que usted, el joven Natsu-dono y sus amigos vallan a buscar la varita de la destrucción - Dijo el vijo verde a los dos presentes.

Natsu/Juvia/Happy/Louise: ¿La varita de la destrucción?/¡La varita de la destrucción! - Los primeros 3 lo dijeron con interrogación pero Louise lo dijo con exaltación.

Natsu: ¿Me podrían decir qué es la varita de la destrucción? - Dijo Natsu con curiosidad.

Osmod: Es una poderosa varita con la que se puede hacer un hechizo con el se puede matar a un dragón de 5 metros de altura - Dijo viendo fijamente a los magos - El hombre que las poseia me salvo la vida con una de esas y el fue enterrado con la primera varita de la destrucción y la segunda fue escondida por mi - Dijo con pesar - Pero yo quiero que ustedes la vallan a traer, porque con esa criminal suelta temo por la seguridad de la varita - Dijo viendo a los magos.

Happy: Entonces se podría decir que es un encargo - Dijo curioso el gato

Osomod: Si ustedes lo quieren tomar así, no tengo problema - Dijo el viejo.

Natsu: Esta bien, oji-san, el nuevo equipo Natsu le traerá esa varita - Dijo Natsu chocando sus puños.

Osmod: Muchas gracias - Dijo aliviado.

¿?: Nosotras también vamos - Se escucho una voz

Entonces todos los presentes voltearon a ver, entonces vieron a Tabhita y a Kirche junto a sus familiares.

Kirche: Nosotras también queremos ayudar - Dijo inflando su pecho para que se viera más grande [No es por nada pero Juvia tiene los pechos más grande que los de Kirche, solo decía] ella hizo esto con la intención de seducir a Natsu pero para su desgracia Juvia simplemente al ver está acción abrazo el brazo de Natsu poniéndolo en medio de su pecho el cual era una talla más grande que el de Kirche y su figura no tenia nada que envidiar.

Tabitha: Yo iré, no quiero que se pelen - Dijo señalando como Louise y Juvia odiaban a Kirche y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Osmod: Está bien, la señorita Longueville los acompañara - Dijo y su secretaria se hizo presente.

Longueville: Yo los llevare a la ubicación de la varita - Dijo amablemente.

Natsu: Bien entonces solo queda una cosa para acordar - Dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Cuál es la recompensa? - Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Esto dejo con ojos cuadrados a Osmod.

Osmod: A que se refiere, Natsu-dono - Dijo sudando un poco.

Natsu: Simple, cuando un encargo es tomado por un mago o por un equipo se les da una paga equivalente y a jusgar por lo que a dicho la mision es de clase A así que tiene que tener un buen precio - Dijo con una sonrisa y Happy junto a Juvia acintieron a lo que su padre/novio dijo.

Esto causo que Osmod sudara balas y muy asustado de lo que Nastu dijo.

* * *

Después de llegar a un buen convento con Osmod (Después les diré cual es el acuerdo) Natsu, Juvia, Happy, Louise, Tabitha, Kirche y Longuiville tomaron una de las carrosas de la escuela y se dirigieron a la ubicación que Osmod les dio.

Kirche y Louise discutían como siempre, Tabitha tenia una conversación con Juvia, Longuiville conducía la carreta y Natsu con Happy caminaban junto a la carreta.

Tabitha: Entonces Natsu-san es el más fuerte de su gremio - Le pregunto a la maga de agua.

Juvia: En efecto, Natsu-kun es el mago más poderoso del gremio por mucho - Dijo la maga con una voz un soñadora - Eh incluso estoy segura en decir que es el mago más fuerte del continente - Dijo con mucho cariño en su voz.

Tabitha: Ya veo - Dijo y se quedo viendo de manera disimulada a Natsu - (Si su poder es tan grande como lo que he visto y lo que me a dicho Juvia-san podría ser peligroso el que este aquí) - Dijo de manera calculadora - (Pero, puedo darle el beneficio de la duda) - Pensó para seguir hablando con Juvia.

Kirche: Natsu, ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí? - Dijo palmeando el asiento a su derecha.

Natsu: Gracias por la oferta, pero no - Dijo con una sonrisa

Kirche: ¿Y eso a que se debe? - Dijo decepcionada de que su técnica fallara.

Natsu: Veras, si me subo a un vehículo en movimiento me marearía tanto que a penas me podría mantener de pie - Dijo el con una cara que reflejaba horror ante esa opción.

Happy: Aye, todos los dragon slayers somos muy propensos a marearnos sobre cualquier vehículo - Dijo Happy mientras estaba sentado en la cabeza de Natsu.

Kirche: Ya veo - Dijo con la cara baja.

Despues de un rato llegaron a una ciudad para descansar 1 hora ya que todavia les faltaba bastante para llegar a donde Osmod les indico.

Louise: Ven Natsu vamos a comprarte una espada - Dijo a su familiar.

Natsu: Y eso porque, yo no uso armas - Dijo curioso el dragón.

Louise: Veras, me preocupa que si llegas a usar tu magia puedas dañar a un inocente o causes mucho daño coolateral - Dijo casi como si fuera una adivina ya que eso era lo que Natsu más hacia: Daño coolateral.

Natsu: Está bien - Dijo con un aura azul gracias a que ella le dio en su punto débil.

A lo lejos estaban Kirche y Tabitha siguiendo a Natsu y a Louise.

Ya en la tienda de armas el mercader intento vender a Louise una espada gigante de oro con gemas incrustadas.

Mercader: Es la mejor arma que tenemos - Le dijo a Louise, la cual puso una cara de aflicción ya que no tenia tanto dinero pero si era para su familiar valdria la pena.

Louise: Está bi... - Dijo pero fue detenida por la mano de Natsu.

Natsu: Me permite - Le dijo tomando el arma.

Mercader: Claro - Dijo muy confiado.

Natsu empezó a hacer movimientos como los de un espadachín pero muy torpes e innecesarios.

Natsu: Ya los comprove - Susurro - Esto es basura - Dijo y puso el arma en el mostrador.

Mercader: (¡¿Se dio cuenta?!) - Penso alterado.

Louise: A que te refieres - Dijo muy dudosa, para ella la espada se veía muy bien.

Natsu: Veras Louise, yo tengo una amiga en Fairy Tail que le dicen Titania ya que ella siempre usa una armadura - Le dijo a Louise - Y su magia se llama Re-equip la cual le permite invocar armas y armaduras y colocárselas instantáneamente una vez tuve la oportunidad de usar una de sus espadas y por palabras de ella era su espada más débil pero era mil veces mejor que esa - Señalando la espada de oro de tontos.

¿?: Jajajajajajajaja - Se escucho una risa - Te descubrieron mercader - Dijo una espada que estaba recostada en la esquina.

Mercader: Callate - dijo enojado.

Natsu vio unos momentos la espada y se le acerco.

Natsu: Oye, tu eres una muy buena espada - Dijo viendola.

Derfflinger: Al perecer tu si sabes reconocer la calidad, un placer soy Derfflinger - Dijo la espada parlante con un tono de orgullo.

Natsu: Soy Natsu Dragneel un placer - Dijo con una sonrisa - Louise me quiero llevar esta - Dijo con una sonrsia.

Louise. ¿Cuanto cuesta? - Dijo ella al mercader.

Mercader: Sabes que niña, puedes llevártela gratis, pero llevatela - Dijo con enojo.

Natsu: Escuchaste, ahora somos compañeros, ¿Que dices Derfflinger? - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Derfflinger: Claro, porque no, me agradas, compañero - Dijo con tono de alergria y Natsu lo tomo y la coloco en su cintura.

Entonces los tres salieron de la tienda hacia el punto de encuentro con los demas.

Pero Kirche compro la espada de oro de tontos y se la intento regalar a Natsu.

Natsu: Gracias, con gusto la acepto pero no la puedo usar en una pelea - Dijo con una mirada compasiva ya que ella se la regalo con las mejores intenciones pero la espada era inutil como tal.

Kirche: ¿Por qué? - Dijo muy confundida.

Natsu: Veras esta espada, tiene peso inecesario, es demasiado debil en comparación Derfflinger que esta hecho de un material casi indestructible y por un herrero experto - Dijo con pena.

Derfflinger: En efecto, esa espada fue hecho por el mercader y el nunca habia hecho una espada - Dijo la espada.

Kirche: Ya veo - Dijo un poco triste.

Natsu: Pero eso no importa, la intención es lo que realmente cuenta - Dijo acariciando la cabeza de Kirche y Kirche se sonrojo con mucha fuerza

A lo lejos Juvia veía a Kirche con ojos en llamas y Louise también la miraba con odio.

Entonces después de eso todos se dirigieron a donde Osmod les dijo y al llegar encontraron una cabaña.

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Está historia continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

**G0dz1llex** : Si que lo deje bien prendido como tu dijiste, pero créeme este capitulo esta mejor.

 **Guest 1** : Tranquilo, que por estudios no puedo actualiza tan rapido como me gustaria.

 **Guest 2** : Claro que sacare más capítulos y me alegra saber que te guste mi historia

 **Guest 3** : Te digo lo mismo que a Guest 1.

 **Zafir09** : El director claro que pagara y lo Happy, pues claro si Natsu es un Dragon slayer de casi todos los elementos tiene sentido que le enseñe esa magia a Happy.

 **TUCKER-sama** : Me alegro que te guste mi historia, te recomiendo que veas mis otras historias por si interesa.

 **bladetri** : Gracias por el like, haré lo posible de seguir así.

Hola - Humano hablando

(hola) - Humano pensando

 **Karyuu no Hoko (Dragón de fuego: aliento)** \- Técnica

 ** _Humano_** \- Ser super poderoso o Dios hablando

 _ **(** **Humano)**_ \- Ser super poderoso o Dios pensando

 ** _(Interesante)_** \- Ser super poderoso o Dios pensando

Capitulo 9: **La magia de otro mundo** **, ¿un sparring?**

La cabaña estaba a un par de metros pero todos se pusieron alerta en caso de que el enemigo ya estuviera dentro pero Natsu y Happy se encontraban muy tranquilos

Louise: ¿Por qué no te pones en guardia Natsu? - Pregunto desconcertada

Natsu: No hay nadie dentro de ese lugar - Dijo tranquilamente y Happy acintio.

Louise: ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Pregunto muy impresionada.

Natsu: Happy y yo tenemos los sentidos muy afilados, por ejemplo, no puedo escuchar el movimiento de nadie hay dentro, tampoco ningún olor - Dijo tranquilo

Louise: Ya veo, esta bien entremos - Dijo y todos un poco más relajados se aproximaron a la cabaña.

Al entrar pudieron ver la que la cabaña era muy simple y la caja estaba en la pared, seguramente ahí estaría la varita de la destrucción.

Kirche: Fue más fácil de lo que espere - Dijo suspirando.

Natsu: Enserio que lo fue, yo pensé que tendría que pelear o no Happy - Dijo con decepción.

Happy: Aye - Dijo el gato levantando su pata.

Tabitha: Fácil - Dijo muy inexpresiva.

Natsu tomo la caja y la abrió, dentro de ella había un extraño bastón de color café con un cristal en su mango.

Natsu: Oigan yo se que es esto - Dijo impresionado - Si mi memoria no me falla es... - Pero no termino y su mirada al igual que la de Happy se afilaron y se volvieron serias.

Happy: Salgan de este lugar, algo se acerca - Dijo transformándose en humano.

Entonces todos salieron de la cabaña para ver como el golem que ataco en el concurso de familiares apareció y aplasto la cabaña con su pie.

Natsu: ¿Otra vez tu? - Dijo levantando la ceja.

¿?: Pues claro - Y todos voltearon a ver a la señora Longueville con el bastón en sus manos, ella se quito la cola y las gafas - Pensaron que realmente podrían vencerme - Dijo riendo como una loca - Ahora mueran: ¡Destrucción! - Dijo apuntando el bastón contra ellos.

Todos [excepto los magos de Fairy Tail] se taparon sus ojos y esperaron el final, pasaron un rato así hasta que abrieron los ojos y vieron a Fuoquet moviendo el bastón y todos concluyeron algo: No sabe usarla.

Fouquet: ¿Cómo funciona esto? - Dijo enojada, se desespero tanto que lanzo el bastón y Natsu lo atrapo.

Natsu: No sabes ni usarlo - Murmuro y apunto al golem - **¡CRASH! (¡Destrucción!)** \- Grito y el bastón libero un gran brillo.

Y el Golem exploto en una gran cantidad de partes cuadradas. Todos quedaron anonadados.

Natsu: Así se usan los objetos mágicos - Dijo con poco interés.

Fouquet: ¿Qué fue eso? - Dijo con los ojos en blanco.

Natsu: Esto es magia de verdad - Entonces Fouquet se desmallo.

Todos los demás se acercaron a Natsu para hablarle.

Louise: ¡Natsu eso fue increíble! - Dijo muy alegre y se lanzo hacia Natsu el cual la atrapo y la levanto.

Juvia y Kirche miraban celosas a Louise mientras Tabitha por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de lastimar a Louise.

Natsu: Bien, ahora tenemos que volver a la academia - Y volteo a ver a Fouquet - ¿Qué hacemos con ella? - Dijo curioso.

Todos lo pensaron un poco y llegaron a una conclusión: "Amordazarla y llevarla a la academia"

Time skip

Despues de un largo viaje llegaron a la academia donde entregaron a Fouquet a las autoridades y ahora estaban frente a el director Osmod.

Natsu: Terminamos el trabajo, oji-san - Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Osmod: Me alegro, ahora me podrías dar la varita de la destrucción - Dijo con tranquilidad.

Juvia: Aquí tiene - Dijo entregándosela.

Natsu: Viejo te aconsejo que la guardes muy bien ya que si alguien descubre como usar el bastón tendremos problemas - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Osmod: ¡Tú pudiste usarlo! - Dijo con los ojos casi saliendo se de sus cuencas.

Natsu: Pues claro - Dijo muy alegre - Esa cosa viene de nuestro mundo después de todo ¿o no Happy, Juvia? - Dijo con las manos en su cinturas.

Todos menos los magos de Fairy Tail: ¡¿QUÉ?! - Gritaron con mucho asombro.

Natsu: Pero no griten - Dijo tapándose los oídos - Pues si, ese bastón pertenece a nuestro mundo, se llama Tsue no insutanto jumon (Bastón de hechizos instantáneos) - Dijo y tomo el bastón - Estas son lacrimas - Señalando los cristales - Los cuales pueden almacenar un hechizo y utilizarlo en el momento adecuado, el bastón funciona como un concentrador de magia con el cual es prácticamente indestructible a ataques mágicos, y la empuñadura es muy sensible a la magia, si logras concentrar una cantidad de magia adecuada - Dijo y volteo a un muro cercano - **CRASH** (Destrucción) - Dijo y el muro fue destruido en un montón de pedazos - Podrás usar el hechizo una cantidad ilimitada de veces de ser necesario, el hechizo que almacena este bastón en un hechizo Crash que le pertenece a Gilgarts que es uno de los magos de Fairy Tail - Dijo dando una muy buena explicación

La reacciones fueron de asombro por la explicación.

Natsu: Pero cuando cargo el bastón ciento que pierde progresivamente su magia y aun no se porque - Dijo Natsu confundiendo a todos.

Louise: A que te refieres Natsu - Dijo muy curiosa.

Natsu: Siento que cada vez que toco el bastón este pierde parte de su magia - Dijo un poco confundido.

Derfflinger: Creo que yo puedo explicarlo - Dijo y todos lo voltearon a ver - Verán, no estoy seguro el porque pero cada ves que Natsu toca ese bastón su magia es absorbida por él y me la transfiere - Dijo el pero la mayoría no entendió - No entendieron ¿Verdad? - Dijo con un tono cansado.

Osmod: Permite me - Dijo el director - Lo que quiere decir la espada, es que la magia del bastón esta siendo absorvida por la espada asi que ahora la espada es el nuevo bastón de la destrucción - Dijo explicando de manera más fácil.

Natsu: Eso significa que te has hecho más poderoso no Derfflinger - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Derfflinger: Claro que si - Dijo con tono orgulloso - Ahora soy mil veces más fuerte - Dijo lleno de confianza.

Natsu: Eso es genial - Dijo con una gran sonrisa - ¿Quieres ir a que probemos tus nuevos poderes? - Dijo lleno de emoción.

Derfflinger: ¡Claro! - Dijo alegre

Natsu: Vamos Juvia, Happy necesito tu ayuda para esto - Dijo volteando a ver a su novia y a su hijo.

Happy: ¡Aye! - Dijo levantando la pata.

Juvia: Claro que si Natsu-kun - Dijo muy animasaanimada y los tres juntos salieron de la sala.

Mientras los demás estaban con las mandíbulas hasta el suelo [Exepto Tabhita la que estaba sorprendida pero solo se le desenfocaron los lentes.

Mientras tanto afuera de la escuela a una buena distancia los tres magos de Fairy Tail se alistaron para ver lo que podía hacer Derfflinger.

Natsu: Listo Derff - Dijo empuñando la espada.

Derfflinger: Claro - Dijo con un tono emocionado.

Natsu empezó a canalizar su magia en Derff y como si fuera una espada láser, Derfflinger obtuvo un extraño filo transparente que cubria toda la oja de metal.

Natsu: AHORA **¡CRASH!** \- Grito cortando el aire una gran cantidad de árboles que estaban a unos metros frente a Natsu fueron destruidos en un montón de pedazos - ¡Eso fue increíble! - Grito con estrellas en los ojos.

Derfflinger: Valla que si, ahora seré mucho más útil que nunca - Dijo con un tono emocionado.

Happy: Otousan - Dijo llamanodo la atnción de Natsu y Juvia - Vamos a tener el entrenamiento que me prometiste - Dijo con una cara de ansiedad.

Natsu: Pues claro - Entonces penso un poco - Bien tengo una idea, Juvia has pareja con Happy... - Dijo con un sonrisa mientras Juvia lo malinterpreto [Los que han visto el manga y anime sabrán a lo que me refiero] - ... y pelearan contra Derfflinger y yo - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Juvia: Pero Natsu-kun, pienso que es un poco injusto ya que usted no tiene mucha experiencia con las armas, mientras nosotros podremos pelear sin restricción - Dijo con preocupación.

Natsu lo reflexiono y gracias al efecto anime una bombilla prendida apareció sobre su cabeza.

Natsu: Lo tengo... - Dijo y busco en sus bolsillos algo hasta que saco de ellos una de las llaves de bronce - ...Ven a mi, caballero que lucha por la justicia, el caballo alado: Pegaso - Dijo abriendo la puerta de pegaso.

Seya: Adelante, ¡Pegaso! - Dijo apareciendo - Hola a todos, Natsu ¿Qué sucede? - Dijo curioso.

Natsu: Veras necesito que me ayudes para un pequeño sparring contra mi hijo y mi novia, ¿Te apuntas? - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Seya: Claro, hagasmolo - Dijo con un pulgar arriba.

Time skip [15 minutos]

Seya junto con Natsu estaban en pose de pelea y a unos 7 metros Juvia y Happy estaban de la misma forma.

Natsu: Reglas: 1: yo no puedo usar mi magia - Dijo levantando un dedo - 2: La pelea terminara cuando nos rindamos o seamos noqueados - Dijo levantando otro dedo - 3: Divirtamonos - Dijo con una sonrisa - Listos ¡YA! - Dijo con mucha emoción.

Natsu corrio a gran velocidad contra Happy usando a Derff intentándolo cortar y Happy usando un poderosa corriente de aire hiso retroceder a Natsu.

Derfflinger: Ese niño tiene buenos trucos - Dijo la espada con tono de impresión.

Happy: Y eso que no has visto nada - Dijo con una sonrisa y otra corriente de aire lo rodeo con forma de esfera.

Entonces Happy empezó a volar sobre Natsu en círculos hasta que se lanzo contra el, con el puño listo para golpearlo, pero Natsu lo único que pudo hacer fue usar a Derfflinger como escudo para cubrirse.

Natsu: Bien Derfflinger, disculpa, pero yo no tengo experiencia con una espada - Dijo disculpándose con la espada.

Derfflinger: No te preocupes, compañero, te aconsejo veas tus runas - Dijo y Natsu vio las runas de su mano y sus runas estaban brillando - Eso significa que ahora estamos conectados y no importa que no tengas experiencia, seras un maestro de la espada - Dijo con tono emocionado.

Natsu: Si tu lo dices, ahora probemos algo nuevo - Dijo y concentro su magia en Derfflinger - **Karyuu no ken (Dragón de fuego: espada)** \- Dijo y el filo de la espada se recubrió de fugo.

Happy: Oye, estas rompiendo las reglas - Dijo señalando a Natsu.

Natsu: Claro que no, yo dije: Yo no puedo usar mi magia, pero nunca dije que se la podía transmitir a Der - Dijo con una gran sonrisa dejando callado a Happy

Happy: (¡Me engaño!) - Pensó llorando internamente.

Natsu: Aqui vamos - Dijo y corrio contra Happy el cual le lanzo varias rafagas de aire - **Karyuu no Ingeño senpu (Dragón de fuego: Torbellino igneo)** \- Y empezo a girar en su propio eje con los brazos extendidos sujetando Derfflinger y a su alrededor se creo un pequeño torbellino el cual repelio los ataques de aire y siguio avanzando rapidamente a Happy.

Happy: **Sukaidoragon: Hariken (Dragón del cielo: Huracán)** \- Grito un poderoso huracán apareció y se lanzo contra el torbellino de fuego.

Ambos ataques colicionaron pero al final el de Natsu fue más poderoso y logro golpear a Happy haciendo que este fuera mandado a volar y se golpeará con mucha fuerza contra el suelo creando una estala de suciedad.

Natsu: Happy ¿estas bien? - Dijo el dragón preocupado por su hijo.

Happy: **Sukaidroagon: Ea katto (Dragón del cielo: Corte de aire)** \- Y de esa estela salio una corriente de aire condensado que se dirigía contra Natsu, el cual no pudo reaccionar.

Derfflinger: **Kiba kasai (Colmillo de fuego)** \- Y Derff obtuvo un filo mucho más grande que antes y usando su conexión con Natsu para forzarlo a mover los brazos y podre bloquear el ataque - Vamos compañero, no te distraigas - Le dijo a Natsu.

Natsu: Si - Dijo tomando una posición ofensiva.

Happy: Vamos tou-san - Dijo con una sonrisa al mismo estilo de Natsu - Estoy incontenible - Dijo con una gran sonrisa. [Me pareció que si Natsu dice "Estoy encendido" debido a su magia de fuego el que Happy diga "estoy incontenible" me parece acertado ya que los desastres naturaleza relacionados al aire son incontenibles]

Natsu/Happy: ¡Adelante! - Gritaron para lanzarse uno contra el otro.

Mientras tanto

Seiya: Peleemos señorita - Dijo poniéndose en pose de pelea.

Juavia: Adelante - Dijo con una cara seria.

Seiya: Aquí voy: **Pegasus suisei ken (Golpe de cometa de pegaso)** \- Y todo su cuerpo fue envuelto en cosmos y salio disparado en contra de Juvia como un cometa.

Juvia: **Gurēto suisei shōtotsu (Gran colisión acuática)** \- Y su brazo se transformo en un poderoso torrente de agua el cual colisiono contra el cometa, logrando empatar en poder contra Seiya.

Seiya: Valla señorita, es muy poderosa - Admitió el caballero de pegaso con una gran sonrisa.

Juvia: Juvia piensa lo mismo de ti - Dijo con un leve tono de respeto.

Seiya: **Pegasus Ryūsei Ken (Meteoritos de pegaso)** \- Extendió su puño con fuerza y velocidad y de el salieron una gran cantidad de puñetazos de energía en contra de Juvia.

Juvia: **Mizu no kabe (Muro de agua)** \- El muro logro detener algunos ataques pero no pudieron parar todo el ataque así que una buena parte del ataque golpeo a Juvia.

Seiya: Aun no termino **Ame Pegasus Ryūsei Ken** **(Lluvia de meteoros de pegaso)** \- Este salto hasta posicionarse sobre Juvia y volvió a atacar lanzando una la misma técnica solo que esta impacto en el suelo

Juvia: **Idaina kanketsusen (Gran geiser)** \- Y debajo de ella salio una poderosa corriente de agua ascendente y bloqueo el ataque y como extra logro darle un poco de daño a Seiya - **Senpū (Torbellino)** \- Y de a su alrededor un tornado de agua se creo a su alrededor y Seiya al estar sobre ella el torbellino de agua lo golpeo y lo mando a volar.

Seiya: **Suisei kōjun pegasus (Cometa descendente de pegaso)** \- Entonces a unos 6 metros del suelo Seiya salio disparado en contra de Juvia que estaba en el suelo.

Juvia salto hacía atrás logrando esquivar el ataque, pero cuando Seiya al impactar el suelo creo un gran crater de almeos de 4 metros de profundidad y de 15 de diámetro.

Juvia: **Dai kōzui (Gran inundación)** \- Y una cantidad increíble e agua relleno el crater - **Oyogimasu Sonikku (Nado sonico)** \- Y empezó a nadar dentro del cráter lleno de agua y aprovechando que Seiya estaba en el centro del mismo con un movimiento muy limitado ella lo ataco de múltiples direcciones logrando que quedara noqueado [Ella gano por ventaja de terreno].

Mientras tanto.

Natsu y Happy se atacaban mutuamente impactando en multiples lugares logrando crear ondas explosivas debido a el poder de sus ataques.

Happy: **Tatsumaki (Tornado)** \- Y creo un poderoso tornado el cual lanzo contra Natsu, el cual se preparo para resivir el ataque.

Natsu: **Mawarimichi (Desvio)** \- Y usando a Der el cual aun estaba en llamas desvió el tornado el cual potencio las llamas de la espada y Natsu devolvió el tornado a Happy el cual no fue capaz de esquivarlo y quedo unos momentos paralizado por el ataque - **Ígneo repia (Estoque ígneo)** \- Y Natsu tomo posición de esgrima y dio un estoque al aire y el fuego [potenciado] de la espada fue disparado en contra de Happy el cual callo inconsciente.

Y entonces Natsu volteo a ver donde se enfrentaban Seiya y Juvia y puso una cara seria con una sonrisa al ver a Juvia caminando hacia el con Seiya siendo arrastrado por ella.

Natsu: Vamos, Juvia-chan - Dijo poniéndose en pose de samurai.

Juvia solo acintio y solto a Seiya y se alisto para atacar.

Pero eso es historia para otro día.

Está historia continuara...

Aquí se despide su amigo Black998


	10. Chapter 10

Hola - Humano hablando

(hola) - Humano pensando

 **Karyuu no Hoko (Dragón de fuego: aliento)** \- Técnica

 ** _Humano_** \- Ser super poderoso o Dios hablando

 ** _(Humano)_** \- Ser super poderoso o Dios pensando

 ** _(Interesante)_** \- Ser super poderoso o Dios pensando

Capitulo 9: **Fuego vs Agua,**

Natsu con Derff estaban listos para la colisión con Juvia, de la cual solo faltaban 10 metros.

5 metros.

1 metro.

0

Colisión de ataques, los brazos de agua de Juvia estaban en X haciendo una batalla de fuerza con Derff. Después de un poco de tiempo ambos retrocedieron por la fuerza del impacta.

Natsu: Con todo Derff: **Jigoku no pitto (Tajo infernal)** \- Dijo y dio un corte horizontal al aire con su espada y se creo una media luna gigante la cual se acercaba peligrosamente a Juvia.

Juvia: **Mizu no kabe** **(Muro de agua)** \- Dijo y un grueso muro hecho de agua se formo frente a ella bloqueando el ataque, volviendo el ataque simple vapor.

Mientras tanto

A una distancia segura Louise, Thabita, Kirche, Colbert y Osmod observaban el increíble combate.

Osmod: Ambos son extremadamente poderosos - Dijo el director de la escuela con una cara sumamente seria - Fácilmente esos dos podrían ser los magos más fuertes del continente - Dijo con mucha seriedad.

Colbert: Estoy de acuerdo, ambos son tan poderosos que no creo que si fueran malvados el reino pueda detenerlos - Dijo igual que el directo.

Thabita: Peligroso - Dijo algo inexpresiva pero por dentro muy asustada.

Kirche: (Es tan caliente) - Pensó muy excitada viendo a Natsu.

Louise: (Son tan fuertes) - Dijo viendo como Natsu atacaba a Juvia a corte limpio - (No puedo esperar para que empiece mi entrenamiento) - Pensó entre emocionada y algo asustada.

Volvamos con Natsu y Juvia.

Natsu usaba su a Derff cada vez con más habilidad logrando mantener a raya a Juvia pero no era suficiente debido a que la magia de que Natsu usaba en Derff era neutralizada por Juvia.

Natsu: Debemos hacer algo más, si esto sigue lo más probable es que perdamos Derff - Dijo esquivando un torrente de agua.

Derfflinger: Tengo una idea compañero

Natsu: Te escucho, estoy habierto a sugerencias - Dijo intentando cortar a Juvia.

Derfflinger: Lo que debemos hacer es... - Empezó a decir para que Juvia no lo escuchara.

Juvia miraba a distancia muy seriamente lo que Natsu y Derfflinger, pero decidió no esperar.

Juvia: **U~ōtāponpu (Bomba de agua)** \- Y en sus manos genero una burbuja de agua la cual lanzó hacia Natsu, él esquivo la burbuja pero al impactar creo una explosión de agua con mucha potencia haciendo a Natsu salir revirado contra un árbol.

Natsu: Eso me dolio - Dijo levantándose sobándose la cabeza - Bien, Derff, ahora **Slash Crash (Corte destrucción)** \- Y dio un tajo al aire creando una media luna de color blanco el cual se dirigió contra Juvia la cual tuvo que agacharse para evitar el ataque el cual al colisionar con la tierra la volvió cubitos, literalmente.

Entonces Natsu aprovechando de eso se acerco rápidamente a Juvia con intención de cortarla pero ella simplemente se quedo ahí mismo debido a que la espada solo la atravesaba, gracias a que su cuerpo se había vuelto de agua. Entonces Juvia aprovechando eso aumento el tamaño de su puño que estaba hecho de agua y le dio un poderoso golpe a Natsu, haciéndolo comer el suelo.

Juvia: Rindease Natsu-kun, no me puede derrotar - Dijo muy seriamente.

Natsu: Si creo que... - Dijo y Juvia se relajo un poco debido a eso - ...No lo creo: **Faiāseibā (Sable de fuego)** \- Derff prendió fuego y Natsu le dio un uppercout haciéndola retroceder, entonces ella como reflejo transformo la mayoría de su cuerpo en agua - Contaba con eso - Dijo e inserto a Derfflinger en el abdomen a Juvia la cual hizo una una pequeña mueca debido a que apago el fuego al ser atravesada y le causo un poco de dolor - Lo lamento, ¡Derfflinger, ahora! - Dijo con una sonrisa de emoción.

Derfflinger: 420 Grados Celsius - Dijo y la llama que lo cubría aumento de manera exagerada, haciendo que el cuerpo de agua de Juvia empezara a burbujear.

[420 Grados celsius son casi unas 12 doce veces el calor corporal de un humano, esto causaría quemaduras de 2do grado en el mejor de los casos]

Juvia al sentir la gran ola de calor en su cuerpo no pudo ni reaccionar y simplemente empezó a perder el conocimiento por el gran calor que nubló su vista. Entonces empezó a desplomarse, entonces Natsu rápidamente saco a Derff de Juvia y sostuvo su mano en la espalda de Juvia evitando que ella cayera al suelo.

Natsu: Lo hiciste bien, Juvia - Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras ella estaba inconsciente.

Entonces el se empezó a acercar a Happy, que aun estaba inconciente mientras Seiya estaba sentado viendo a Natsu.

Natsu: Gracias por haberme ayudado: Seiya - Dijo con una sonrisa - Te agradezco que aceptaras la batalla de entrenamiento - Dijo mientras levantaba a Happy y lo ponía en su espalda mientras tenia a Juvia entre sus brazos como princesa.

Seiya: De nada, bueno ya me tengo que ir, te veo luego Dragón - Dijo despidiendose mientras empezaba a desparecer.

Natsu: Adiós Pegaso - Dijo con una sonrisa, cuando Seiya despareció, el se volteo y empezó a caminar hacia los espectadores que estaban en un gran shock - Hola, disfrutaron de la pelea - Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Osmod: En efecto fue una batalla para recordar, me parece interesante la forma en la que los magos de tu mundo pelean - Dijo mientras sobava su barba.

Natsu: Está bien, oigan me pueden guiar a la enfermería para poder atender a Juvia y Happy, están algo heridos - Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Colbert: Claro yo te puedo guiar, ven sígueme - Dijo retirándose con Natsu hacia la enfermería.

Osmod: (Ese poder, no está a nuestro nivel, facilmente puede destruir la academia si el quisiera, lo peor es que nisiquiera estaba serio) - Pensó muy analitico y tensó.

Los demás espectadores estaban más que impresionadas, no habia punto de comparación entre los magos de su mundo y los del mundo de Natsu, eran demasiado poderoso.

Time skip.

Juvia estaba recién empezó a abrir los ojos con cansancio, sentándose en la cama. Lo primero que vio fue a Happy con unas cuantas curitas en su rostro, profundamente dormido, sin dar señales que se despertaría pronto.

Juvia: Parece que Juvia, perdió - Se dijo a sí misma con un suspiro.

Natsu: Pero tampoco estabas peleando seriamente - Dijo haciendo que Juvia voltease a ver a la puerta y pudiese ver a Nansú recostado en la pared con una sonrisa.

Juvia: Usted tampoco, Natsu-kun, y estaba en desventaja - Dijo con decepción.

Natsu: Solo te confiaste, si no lo hubieras hecho me hubieras derrotado - Dijo intentando hacer que Juvia se tranquilizara un poco - Has perdido la costumbre, eso es todo - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Juvia: Creo que tiene razón Natsu-kun - Dijo suspirando.

Natsu: Por ahora creó que deberías descansar - Dijo sentándose junto a Juvia.

Juvia: Si, Natsu-kun, ¿Me responde una pregunta? - Dijo con pena.

Natsu: Claro, Juvia, ¿Cuál es? - Dijo con una mirada amable.

Juvia: ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta de Juvia?

Natsu: Haber, tal vez tu tierna forma de ser, tu actitud, tu apariencia, creo que me gusta todo de ti - Dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a Juvia - (Aunque admito que lo único que me molesta un poco es lo celosa que es) - Dijo con nerviosismo interno - Bueno Juvia te dejare, tengo que ir a hacer algo, descansa - Dijo dándole un beso de boca y retirándose en silesio.

Juvia tenía la cara en blanco, pero después de un par de segundos se sonrojo de manera furiosa y muy avergonzada se empezó a revolcar en su cama, mientras tanto Happy, estaba dándole la espada acostado, pero con una gran sonrisa.

Afueras de la Academia Tristain/Mañana.

Louise estaba parada muy nerviosa, ¿la razón? Natsu iba a empezar a entrenarla, por petición de ella por lo que vio en la pelea de los magos de Fairy Tail. Ella estaba frente a un pequeño edificio con el nombre de Fairy Tail, el pequeño edificio tenía muchas similitudes con el edificio del gremio de Fairy Tail cuando volvieron de su congelamiento en la magia Fairy. [El granero que tenían por gremio] Que fue lo único que pidió Nansú por lo del bastón.

Louise: (Maldita sea, Natsu, apresúrate) - Pensó muy nerviosa.

Natsu: Bien Louise, esta lista para empezar - Dijo llegando con una sonrisa.

Louise: Si, Nansú - Dijo llena de determinación.

Natsu: Entonces, empecemos, vamos a empezar con 5 vueltas alrededor de la academia, 30 sentadillas y 20 flexiones - Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Louise: ehh - Dijo con una cara en blanco.

Natsu: Pues claro, de nada sirve si tienes la más poderosa magia si te pueden derrotar de un simple puñetazo - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Louise solo suspiro y empezó a correr al rededor de la academia. Definitivamente se arrepentiria de esto.

Time skip

Despues de las vueltas Louise estaba tirada en el suelo casi muriendose, debido a que nunca en su vida habia hecho tanto ejercicio.

Natsu: Bueno mañana seguiremos - Dijo pero Louise ni siquiera se movia - Creo que tal vez seria una buena idea empezar con algo más facil - Dijo y levanto a Louise sobre su hombro y empezar a cargarla, hacia a su habitación.

Depues de acomodarla, taparla bien, se empezo a retirar de la habitación para dirigirse a la cafeteria.

Natsu: Disculpa, Siesta, me podrias dar algo de comer - Le pidio a la sirvienta.

Siesta: Con gusto, Natsu-san - Dijo y se dirigio a la cosina.

Cuando Sista volvio con la comida se retiro a descansar.

¿?: Para mañana estara lista, su petición - Dijo Osmod llegando.

Natsu: Gracias, Oji-san, te lo agradezco mucho - Dijo mientas deboraba su comida.

Osmod: De nada, y dime, ¿Qué planeas? - Dijo interesado en las acciones de Natsu.

Natsu: Pues entrenare a Louise - Dijo comiendo.

Osmod: Ya veo, bueno, provecho - Se levanto y se retiro.

Natsu solo termino de comer, se levanto y dio gracias por la comida a Siesta se retiro a la habitación de Louise para dormir donde la mencionada estába muy dormida.

Time skip [Mañana siguiente]

Louise y Natsu estaban en la oficina de Osmod debido a un llamado.

Louise: ¿Por qué nos llamo director Osmod? - Pregunto curiosa.

Osmod: Vera señorita Louise, hoy resivi una carta de su majestad la princesa, para ustedes dos - Dijo pasandole la carta.

 _Mi querida Louise y estimado Natsu._

 _Les mando está carta ya que necesito su ayuda para una misión de mucha importancia, por favor, venir lo antes posible._

 _Atte: Henritta de Tistain._

 _Pst: Vengan solo ustedes._

Louise: Natsu empaca tus cosas nos vamos - Dijo jalando a Natsu de su chaleco.

Natsu: Espera Louise, no me jales hací - Dijo siendo arrastrado por Louise.

Juvia estaba escondida pero aun así miraba con mucho enojo toda la cituación tanto así que el bloque de la pared estaba siendo rota por la fuerza de la maga de agua que miraba a Louise con una mirada asesina.

Juvia: Rival de amor - dijo con una mirada asesina.

Time skip/Palacio real

Henrietta: Gracias, Louise, señor Natsu por venir con tanta antelación - Dijo con una mirada amable y llena de confianza.

Louise: De nada su alteza - Dijo reverenciada - ¿Cúal es la cituación por la que hemos sido llamados?

Henrietta: Realmente necesito que hagan una misión por mi - Dijo pero su mirada paso de amable a una de seriedad y aflixión.

Natsu: De que se trata - Dijo pasando a una mirada seria.

Henrietta: Necesito que pasen encubiertos para una investigación - Dijo con seriedad.

Louise: Pero ¿Por qué nosotros? - Dijo muy curiosa de porque no un mosquetero o un guardia real.

Henrietta: No puedo confiar en nadie más, ya que sospecho que hay nobles abusando de su poder y quisiera saber quienes son para aplicar un castigo efectivo - Dijo muy seriamente.

Natsu: No se preocupe su majesta - Dijo levantandose - Yo le prometo que cumpliremos la misión con la menor cantidad de daños posibles - Dijo pero eso causo confusión pero lo dejo pasar.

Louise: Es cierto haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcanse para logra esta misión de manera exitosa - Dijo con una mirada determinada.

Henrietta: Muchas gracias, ahora los detalles...

Pero eso es historia para otro dia.

Esta historia continuara...


	11. Special chapter

Hola - Humano hablando.

(Hola) - Humano pensando.

 **Karyu no rasengan (Dragón de fuego: Esfera espiral)** -Técnica.

 ** _Hola_** \- Ser súper poderoso hablando.

 ** _(Hola)_** \- Ser súper poderoso pensando.

Capitulo especial parte 1:

 **Colisión dimensional**

Natsu y Louise iban juntos desde el castillo ha la academia, despues de recibir sus instrucciones de parte de la princesa.

Natsu: Louise, no creo que sea necesario enojarse tanto solo por unas indicaciones - Dijo un poco nervioso.

Louise: Pero es que me molesta pensar que me tendre que disfrazar de una simple plebeya - Dijo con enojo.

Natsu: Pero no es necesario, además es petición de la princesa Henrrieta - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Louise: Está bien, por ahora recuerdame que debemos hacer - Le dijo la pelirosa.

Natsu: Debemos infiltrarnos en una ciudad, tomar un trabajo en la ciudad y conseguir pruebas irrefutables que los nobles abuzan de su poder - Dijo recordando las indicaciones de la princesa.

Louise: Que más - Le dijo viendo a Natsu.

Natsu: Nuestros nnombres seran Natsu y Louise Uzumaki, dos hermanos que perdieron a sus padres hace años y viajamos por el mundo buscando un hogar, paramos en la ciudad para conseguir dinero para nuestros viajes - Dijk con una sonrisa astuta.

Louise: Perfecto, bien dicho - Dijo tranquilozandose - Ahora vamos a traer las cos... - No pudo terminar debido a una explosión.

Natsu: ¡¿Qué demonios?! - Grito preocupado, saco la cabeza por la ventana para ver que junto a la acadacademia habia una gran llama - Estan atacando la academia - Dijo con seriedad - ¡Louise quedate aquí! - Y tumbo la puerta de la carroza y salio volandl con sus alas.

Mientras tanto.

En la academia se encontraban Happy y Juvia combatiendo contra una extraña sombra.

Happy: Es fuerte - Dijo esquivando un rayo de energía.

Juvia: En efecto, muy fuerte - Dijo esquivando el ataque de poder de la silueta.

Happy: Debemos aguantar hasta vuelva Natsu-oto-san - Dijo mientras lazaba rafagas de aire.

¿?: **Canion Garlick (Cañon Garlick)** \- Y junto sus manos y lanzó un rayo de color rosa de mucha potencia.

Este iba a golpear a Happy y a Juvia sin darles la posibilidad de escapar.

¿?: **Karyu no mushi** **(Dragón de fuego: Latigo)** \- Y un latigo hecho de fuego partio a la mitad el rayo evitando que lastimara a los dos mencionados - Happy, Juvia ¿Están bien? - Pregunto Natsu llegando volando.

Juvia/Happy: Natsu-kun/Oto-san - Dijeron impresionados.

Natsu: Evacuen a los estudiantes - Dijo con seriamente - **Karyu no Barasuto (Dragón de fuego: Rafagas)** \- De su boca salieron una gran cantidad de motas de fuego en formas de bala.

¿?: **Kiensan (Navaja circular)** \- Y levato su mano y en ella se formo disco que lanzó este pasó atravesando partiendo por la mitad todos y este se dirigió contra Natsu.

Natsu: Mierda, ¡Derff! - Y desenbaino su compañero.

Derfflinger: **Karyu no Ken (Dragón de fuego: Espada)** \- Este fue recubierto por el fuego y empezo a bloquear el ataque.

Entonces la silueta desapareció y reapareció frente a Natsu.

¿?: **Gomu Gomu no Rifle (Estira Estira: Rifle)** \- Entonces el estirlo su brazo hacia atras y le dio un poderoso puñetazo con el que lo mando a volar.

Natsu: **Karyu no Kenkaku (Dragón de fuego: Espada cuerno)** \- Y su cuerpo completo prendio fuego y arremetió contra la sombra dandole un gancho, justo en el aire lo alcanzó dandole un poderoso cabezado - **Karyu no combo (Dragón de fuego: Combo)** \- El fuego se concentro en sus manos y pies y le dio una gran descargas de golpes y patadas - **Karyu no Hammar (Dragón de fuego: Martillo)** \- Y junto sus dos manos y con ellas le dio un poderoso golpe que lo mando directamente contra el suelo.

Juesto en ese instante Natau empezó a caer pero la silueta se levanto.

¿?: **Futon: Shāpu kūki (Estilo de aire: Aire afilado)** \- Y aplaudio con fuerza lansando una rafaga de aire que logro cortar a Natsu - **Rasenga (Esfera espiral)** \- Y en su mano se genero una esfera de energia con la cual golpeo a Natsu antes de tocar el suelo.

Natsu: Seras hijo de puta - Dijo con rabia - ¡Derff! - Le indico a su espada.

Derfflinger: **Slash Crash (Corte destrucción)** \- Entonces Natsu empezo a cortar el aire y lanzar corte en en forma de media luna.

La silueta empezó a esqjivar todos los tajos para evitar ser destruido, hasta que Natsu dejo de atacar, entonves la sombra se coloco frente a el y lanzó su ataque.

¿?: **Ōra no sutairu: Reiōra (Rayo de aura)** \- Y en sus manos canalizó su energia y al extenderlas asía adelante creo un poderoso rayo.

Natsu: **Karyu no Hoko (Dragón de fuego: Aliento)** \- Natsu concentro bastante de su magia y con fuerza lanzo el poderoso ataque que colisiono con el de la silueta.

Dimensión 648-421

En lo que parecia un bosque con un acantilado detras se encontban dos individuos chocando sus ataques al mismo tiempo que Isseo y el desconocido.

¿?: **Ora no sutairu: Reiōra (Estilo del aura: Rayo de aura)** \- Y extendío sus manos y de el salio un ataque parecido al kamehameha.

¿?: **Karyu no Hoko (Dragón de fuego: Aliento)** \- Y de la "boca" de esta silueta salio un chorro de fuego.

Ambos ataque colisionaron al mismo tiempo.

Dimensión 648 -754

En una especi de construcción aerea se encontraban peleando otras dos personas.

¿?: **Ōra no sutairu: Reiōra (Rayo de aura)** \- Grito la silueta para despues lanzar un rayo de enegia de sus manos.

¿?: **¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Over Booster: Dragon Shoot! (¡Aumento! ¡Aumento! ¡Aumento! ¡Aumento! ¡Amento final: Disparo Dragón!)** \- Grito el tipo con un troso de armadura en la mano de color rojo carmesi con una joya de color verde en la parte trasera de la mano.

Todos los ataques chocaron entre si pero justo en ese momento una luz cego a todos.

Lugar: Desconocido.

En la nada, literalmente hablando se encontraban tres siluetas tiradas en el suelo sin reaccionar hasta que uno se empezó a levantar.

¿1?: Por Zeref, eso no me lo esperaba - Dijo una de las siluetas.

¿2?: ¿Dondé estoy? - Dijo una voz.

¿3?: Creó que la mejor pregunta seria, "¿Dondé estamos?" - Dijo otra voz - Por cierto mi nombre es Issei Hyoudo Son - Dijo entonces la silueta desapareció y se transformo en un chico de pelo negro desordenado con un ojo de color azu y el otro de color jade, tenia una parte de un armadura a forma de guante, bestia lo que parecia un traje de entrenamiento de color naranja con una camisa azul debajo de este [La ropa de Goku] - ¿Quienes son ustedes? - Pregunto confundido.

¿?: Me llamo Natsu, Etherias Natsu Uzumaki Dragneel - Dijo una de las siluetas que se transformo en nuestro querido Natsu.

¿?: Me llamo Naruto Red Uzumaki - Dijo la tercer silueta que se transformo en un joven de pelo blanco parado, con marcas en las mejillas como Naruto, sus ojos eran cafes, era bastante alto, su ropa era un pantalon como los de kakashi, una camisa blanca con el dibujo de una cadena de ADN de varios colores, calzaba unas sandalias ninjas y una bandana de Konoha en su frente.

Issei: ¡¿Naruto-ojisan?! - Pregunto azombrado viendo a Naruto.

Natsu: ¡Eres un Dragón! - Grito el peli rosa confundido al sentir el aura de Issei.

Naruto: ¡¿Eres un Uzumaki?! - Grito/preguntó apuntando a Natsu.

¿?: ¡Ya callense!/ ** _¡Ya callense!_** / ** _(¡Ya callense!)_** \- Gritaron otras tres voces.

Naruto/Natsu/Issei: Kurama-chan/Derff/Ddraig - Dijieron los tres, claro que Naruto le hablo a su Biju, Natsu a su espada e Issei a su guante.

Ddraig: **_Primero que nada, ¿Qué sucedió?_** \- Pregunto el guatelete.

Naruto: No lo se, solo se que estaba luchado con un tipo que decia Karyu (Dragón de fuego) antes de lazar cualquier ataque - Dijo molesto.

Kurama: **_(Además el no utilizaba ningun tipo de energía que hayamos visto antes)_** \- Dijo la biju desde su sello.

Natsu: Yo aun no comprendo como es que eres un dragón - Dijo apuntando a Iseei - Y tu: ¿También eres un Uzumaki? - Dijo muy confuso.

Derfflinger: Si, Natsu tiene razón de alguna forma ustedes estan emparentados - Dijo la espada.

Naruto: Yo tampoco lo entiendo tampoco pero, puedo notar que ustedes dos tienen un chackra similar al mio, al de mis amigos Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata, además del de mi madrina - Dijo apuntando al pelinegro y el pelirosa.

Issei: Creo que soy capaz de explicar eso - Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kurama: **(Entonces dínoslo porfavor)** \- Dijo la Biju a lo que todos menos Ddraig dijeron "si".

Issei: (Mierda, esto va a ser complicado) - Pensó - Bueno en esencia, ustedes... - Señalando a Natsu y Naruto - Son mis ancestros - Dijo algo incomodo.

Entonces tanto Naruto como Natsu se desmallaron al igual que Kurama.

Derfflinger: Eso no me lo esperaba - Dijo la espada.

Ddraig: **_Se lo tomaron mejor de lo que esperaba_** \- Dijo con tono de burla.

Issei: Solo callate - Le dijo con un suspiro.

Time skip

Naruto: Repitamoslo una vez más para ver si entendí bien - Dijo con una expresión seria - Tu eres el nieto del hijo de Hinata y Mio con la hija de Sasuke y Sakura en otra dimensión - Dijo señalando a Natsu - Además tienes 429 años de edad, te puedes combertir en un dragón del tamaño de una montaña sin mencionar que fuiste criado por un dragón y vives en una era de Magos, despues de vencer a tu hermano y al dragón del apocalipsis para despues viajar a otra dimensión donde eres el sirviente de una chica de 16 años que parece de 12 - Dijo con una mirada confundida pero muy seria.

Kurama: **_(Se te olvido mencionar que es un demonio y que lo revivieron)_** \- Menciono la biju.

Natsu: Si en efecto - Dijo para despues ver a Issei - Entonces tu eres parte de nuestra descendencia dentro de unos 12,000 años apartir del año que yo muera, fuiste asesinado por un angel "caido" y te revivió una chica peliroja que es un demonio, tu guante realmente es un dragón que fue encerrado por Dios, te enamoraste de la chica e intentaste salvar de un matrimonio forzado en el cual moriste - Dijo con una seja levantada mientras se rascaba la cabeza - ¿Olvide algo?

Derfflinger: Si, que ahora esta entrenando para poder usar tus poderes los de Naruto y otros 2 de sus ancestros llamados Luffy y Goku - Dijo la espada.

Issei: No llevas problema hasta ahora - Dijo viendo a Natsu para despues voltear a Naruto - A ver, en tu dimensión Kushina-baa-san y Minato-oji-san estan vivos y te abandonaron desde siempre para ponerle más atención a tus hermanos que se llaman Menma, Hitomi y Natsumi. Fuiste adoptado por un hombre llamado Bruno Red y su familia, Sasuke-oji-san no es un emo vengador, Hinata-baa-san esta enamorada de tu hermano, tienes un Harem y eres mitad "pokémon" - Le dijo muy confundido por tales cambios en la historia.

Ddraig: **_Sin mencionar el hecho que muchas personas que deberian estar muertas estan vivas, tienes la habilidad de invocar a un clan invocador que no existe en nuestro mundo y Kurama es mujer_** \- Dijo el dragón.

Issei: Esta mierda es confusa - Dijo muy confundido.

Naruto: Valla que si - Dijo igual de confuso.

Natsu: Yo aun no termino de entender - Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Derfflinger/Kurama/Ddraig: Idiota/ ** _Idiota_** / ** _(Idiota)_** \- Dijieron los tres con vergüenza ajena.

¿?: Creo que puedo ayudar en su dilema - Dijo una nueva voz.

Esta historia continuará...

Espero les haya gustado prometo subir la segunda parte pronto.


	12. Special chapter 2

Hola - Persona hablando.

(Hola) - Persona pensando.

 ** _Hola_** \- Seres muy poderosos hablando.

 ** _(Hola)_** \- Seres muy poderosos pensando.

Capítulo especial parte 2:

 **Los tres guerreros**

¿? :: Creo que puede ayudar con su dilema - Entonces, todos vuelvan a un extraño esqueleto con ropas cafés y varias manchas de pintura en su cráneo, una estrella en su cuenca derecha y un punto en blanco a la izquierda en modo de ojos y en su espalda un giganteco pincel.

Natsu: ¡¿Ink ?! - Grito sorprendido.

Naruto: ¿Reaper? - Pregunto confundido.

Tinta: Hola Natsu, disculpa pero yo no soy Reaper - Saludo a Natsu y respondió a Naruto.

Issei: Podrías explicarnos que suceden – Le dijo al esqueleto, realmente tanto el cómo sus ancestros estaban muy confundido.

Ink: Claro, verán todos ustedes pertenecen a una misma dimensión – Dijo señalando a los tres – Pero ustedes viven en diferentes épocas y debido a ciertos eventos de improvisto han terminado varados aquí, en el limbo – Dijo con simpleza.

Issei: Si pero explícame porque diantres mis abuelos están pues… - Dijo pensando como decirlo - …como están ahora – Le dijo, para él era muy confuso ver a sus abuelos pero darse cuenta que no se parecían en nada a lo que el recordaba.

Ink: Veras, todos ustedes son de líneas del tiempo diferentes – Dijo señalándolos a todos.

Ddraig: **_Eso no aclara nuestras dudas_** – En el brazo de Issei se manifestó una gema de color verde la cual hablo.

Ink: Bueno, piensa en las líneas de tiempo como un árbol – Dijo y dibujo un árbol – El tronco es su mundo, como ven esta crece y sigue creciendo hacia arriba – Dijo y el árbol empezó a crecer más y más – Pero cada vez que una persona toma una decisión que puede cambiar el curso de la historia a este árbol le crece una nueva rama que representa que pasaría si se toma esa decisión – Dijo y después señalo una rama que estaba en el centro – Está rama representa la línea de tiempo donde tanto Draig como Issei viven – Dijo y después señalo una que estaba más abajo – En esta viven Natsu y Derffingler – Dijo causando impresión.

Natsu: Pero que puede ser tan significativo para que según Issei todo sea tan diferente – Pregunto ya que no se le orcurria algo que puediera llegar a tal punto.

Ink: El que fueras a otra dimensión es un gran cambio – Dijo sorprendiendo a Natsu – El tú origina por haci decirle nunca se entero de lo que te dijo tu hermano, tampoco debió aprender la magia que sabes y él se caso con Lucy Hearthfilia de su línea temporal – Dijo con tranquilidad, Natsu se azombro mucho.

Naruto: Pero ¿Qué hay de nosotros? – Dijo viendo a Ink.

Kurama: **_(Si, a nosotros no nos señalaste en ese árbol)_** – Dijo confundida.

Ink: Ustedes son un caso aparte, pues como existen líneas de tiempo alternas, también existen los mundos paralelos – Entonces un segundo árbol apareció – Los mundo paralelo son casi un reflejo del original pero son creados por algún evento que afecta de manera permanente la historia o un elemento que no existe en otras realidades – Dijo y después señalo a Naruto – Tus padres adoptivos, tus hermanos y clan invocador no existen en otras dimensiones.

Naruto: Ya veo – Dijo pensativo – Y que hacemos para volver a nuestros mundos – Dijo seriamente.

Ink: Pues recuerdan las sombras a las que se enfrentaron antes – Dijo y todos asintieron – Deberán derrotarlas para volver a sus respectivos mundos – Dijo entonces a su espalda las tres sombras aparecieron – Les aconsejo utilicen todo su poder porque ellos también lo harán y entonces volveran a su respectiva realidad - Instantáneamente el usando su pincel pinto un portl por el cual desapareció - Buena suerte - Dijo antes de desaparecer en su totalidad.

Los tres se vieron mutuamente y tomaron sus respectivos estilos de pelea.

Naruto: ¡Kurma! ¡Acabemos con ellos! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Kurama: **_(¡Si Naruto-kun!)_** – Le contesto con una voz llena de emoción.

Naruto: **Kashikoidesu (Modo Sabio)** – Entonces su cuerpo fue rodeado por una llama de 18 colores diferentes los cuales eran: amarillo, café claro, café obscuro, rojo, verde, morado, negro, rosado, fucsia, azul, celeste, blanco, verde claro, gris, celeste pálido, naranja con azul y morado obscuro, las pupilas de sus ojos tomaron forma de una cadena de ADN multicolor, bajo sus ojos hasta su mentón se formaron unas líneas de color verde y a su alrededor se formo la silueta de un zorro.

Natsu: ¡Estoy encendido! – Grito y su cuerpo fue cubierto por fuego y empuño a Derff.

Derfflinger: ¡Adelante! – Grito la espada.

Natsu: **¡Doragonsuriya shiko no gijutus: Nikutai henkan (Arte suprema del Dragon Slayer: Transformación corpórea)!** – Entonces sus brazos y piernas se transformaron en extremidades de un dragón con las que alcanzó los 2 metros con 20 centímetros, le salieron cuernos a los costados de su cabeza que apuntaba hacia arriba, en su espalda salieron unas alas, de su cintura salió una cola de dragón, en el resto de su cuerpo que parecía humano salieron algunas escamas y Derff prendió fuego.

Issei: No son los únicos con un as bajo la manga – Dijo y después dio un poderoso grito y su cuerpo fue rodeado por una aura de color celeste brillante y - ¡Ddraig ahora! – Le grito a su amigo.

Ddria: **_Claro compañero_** **¡Dragon Booster: Balance Braeker!** – Entonces una vez más apareció su guantelete y este empezó a cubrir todo el cuerpo de Issei excepto su cabeza, cuando termino Issei portaba una armadura de color carmesí.

Issei: **Haki** – Entonces la armadura se torno negra en los brazos y pies.

El poder que los tres juntos emanaban era indescriptible pero entonces las tres sombras se combinaron en un solo ser, su apariencia era una sombra de 3 metros de altura ojos rojos y compartía ciertos parentescos con ellos como por ejemplo la armadura de Issei, las partes de dragón de Natsu y las dieciocho tablas de Naruto.

Sombra: ¡GGGGGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA! – Dio un poderoso rugido cargado de poder.

Issei: ¡Contra él! – Grito y fue seguido por los otros dos guerreros – **¡Super Kamehameha! (Súper onda destructora de la tortuga)** – Y junto sus manos reuniendo su energía para después expulsarla toda en contra de la sombra en forma de un poderoso rayo.

Natsu: **¡Densetsu Karyuu no Hoko! (Legendario Dragón de Fuego: Aliento)** – Entonces un circulo con el diseño de un dragón de color dorado apareció frente a él y de su boca salió un potente chorro de fuego que se magnifico al pasar por el circulo.

Naruto: **Shikurettoato: Saidai Bimuora (Arte secreto: Máximo rayo de aura)** – Entonces concentro sus llamas azules en sus manos de ellas lanzo un poderoso ataque contra la sombra.

Los tres ataques tenían una potencia demoledora con la que fácilmente podrían destruir una ciudad por separados pero al ir juntos su potencia era suficiente para exterminar un continente.

Sombra: **Karyuu ora no Big Bang** **(Dragón del fuego aural: Gran Bang** ) – Entonces en su mano se genero una esfera de energía concentrada que tenía un brillo rojo y otro azul, entonces la lanzo contra los tres ataques.

Al colisionar los ataques fueron detenidos por ese poderoso ataque.

Kurama: **_(¡Naruto cuidado!)_** – Le grito al peliblanco el cual vio como la sombra se le acerco para darle un rodillazo que le saco el aire.

Sombra: **Gomu Gomu Karyuu no Tekken (Estira Etira Dragón de Fuego: Puño de hierro)** – Entonces su puño se recubrió de fuego en forma de dragón y le dio un golpe en el rostro y su brazo se empezó a estirar hasta que choco con una pared invisible.

Natsu: ¡Naruto! – Grito viendo a su amigo ser herido – **Karyuu Ken no Crash (Espada dragón de fuego: Destrucción)** – Entonces usando a Derfflinger se dirigió contra la sombra y la corto causando que se fragmentara en varias partes.

Sombra: gaaahahaaaaahhhh – Gruño ante el dolor entonces las partes que se fragmentaron se juntaron y voleto a Natsu – **Masenko** – Entonces con una sola mano creó un rayo con el que golpe a Natsu y lo mando a comer el suelo – **Mizudoroagon: Javaline (Dragón de agua: Jabalina)** – Entonces salto sobre Natsu y se dejo caer con gran fuerza mientras sus piernas eran recubiertas por agua y cayó sobre su espalda.

Natsu: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh – Grito por el dolor.

Issei: **Gomu Gomu no Rifle (Estira Estira: Rifle)** \- Entonces rapidamente lanzo su puñetaso el cual a duras penas logro que la sombra se moviera unos cuantos pasos y Natsu se levanto listo para debolverle el favor a la sombra.

Natsu: **Aisudoragon:** **Furīzu (Dragón de hielo: Congelamiento)** – Entonces de sus manso lanzo una briza gelida que hiso que las piernas de la sombra empezaron a congelarse.

Entonces Issei volo hacia la sombra a mucha velocidad.

Issei: **Gomu Bomu no Gatling Bonba (Estira bomba: Ametralladora bomba)** \- Entonces al estar los suficiente mente cerca le empezó a darle una gran descarga de golpes que al entrar en contacto creaban explosiones que herían de gravedad a la sombra.

Sombra: **Barrier (Barrera)** \- Entoces cruzo sus dedos y aparecio una barrera que lo protegio de la descarga de golpes.

Justo despues que Issei terminara su ataque y la barrera desapareciera ambos empezaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Issei resivia mucho más daño del que hacia, el acertaba un golpe pero resivia 5. Pero despues de un pequeño tiempo llegaron Nastu y Naruto que empezaron a pelear contra la sombra y esto causo que la batalla estuviera más pareja.

Naruto: **Saikikkusutairu:** **Terepashī** **(Telepatía)** \- Dijo mientras seguia dando golpes a la sombra - (Chicos me escuchan) - Les dijo a sus amigos en su mente.

Issei: (Si te escucho pero ¿Qué rayos pasa?) - Dijo mientras resivia un codazo en la cara por parte de la sombra - (Y explica rapido que esta cosa golpea muy fuerte) - Le dijo a Naruto.

Naruto: (Use una tecnica para que podamos comunicarnos por medio de telepatia) - Les dijo para despues resivir una patada en las costillas - (Tienes razón esta cosa golpea muy fuete, pero retomando, hay que idear un plan para vencer esta cosa) - Dijo para darle un golpe en el esotmago ala sombra.

Natsu: (Tengo una idea) - Les dijo a los otros dos - (Si esta cosa imita nuestros poderes y nuestras apariencias, entonces debe de tener nuestras debilidades) - Dijo y resivio un gancho de la sombra y despues golpeo en las costillas a la sombra.

Issei/Naruto: (Eres un genio) - Dijeron ambos.

Natsu: (Yo como dragon slayer no puedo estar en un transporte, el tiene mis partes de dragón entonces es vulnerable a la magia dragon slayer y como etherias los ataque de energia demoniaca lo lastiman gravemente) - Les indico sus debilidades, y despues golpeara en la cara a la sombra.

Naruto: (Mis ataques pueden ser contrarrestado por sus opuestos, por ejemplo el aura puede contrarrestrarse con mis ataques psiquicos, como jinchuriki podemos extraer su chakra o sellarlo para que no pueda usar mis ataques y si resive una buena cantidad de daño caera desmallado) - Dijo y a la sombra le dio un golpe con toda su fuerza en el cuello.

Issei: (Comparto la debilidad por la magia dragon slayer, soy muy confiado, pero lo que más me debilita es que mi cuerpo se sumerja en agua) - Les dijo para golper en ambos lados de la cabeza con sus puños cerrados.

Entonces los tres lo golpearon simultaneamente para hacerlo retroceder varios metros.

Issei: **Room (Habitación)** \- Dijo y una esfera cubrio a la sombra. - **Seigen (Limitación)** \- Y usando mucho de su poder encerro a la sombra.

La sombra empezo a atacar a lo loco para romper la esfera.

Issei: **_¡Apresurense, ataquen!_** \- Les grito debido a que era muy dificil detener a la sombra.

Naruto: **¡Suiton: Haidorokyanion (Estilo de agua: Hidrocañon)!** \- Su aura de color azul marino empezo a brillar más que el resto y de sus manos lanzo dos poderosos chorros de agua que icluso fue capaz de hacerlo moverse levemente hacia atras.

Natsu: **Densetsu Mizudoroagon no Hoko (Legendario dragón de agua: Aliento)!** \- Y un poderoso chorro de agua salio de agua y al pasar atravez de un circulo de color azul aumente exponensialmente para dirigirse hacia la esfera.

Ambos ataques entraron en la cúpula causándole que la sombra cayera al piso recargandose sobre su pierna derecha justo en ese momento el Room desapareció e Issei se posicionó a dos metros sobre él y ataco.

Issei: **Gomu Gomu no Jet Red Gatling Hawk** **(Estira Estira: Ametralladora alcon rojo propulsada)** \- Entonces empezó a dar una increíble cantidad de golpes a una increíble velocidad mientras sus puños estaban en llamas, peeo lo verdaderamente interesante erá que sus brazos al igual que su armadura se estiraba para poder conectar los golpes.

[Ahora una pequeña explicación, veran Issei es un usuario de una "Akuma nomi" o "Fruta del diablo" esto le poderes a quien la come, pueden ir desde crear explosión con un simple contacto físico, transformarte en arena, controlar las sombras, crear terremotos, transformarte en animales parcialmente variando en cual comas, entonces Issei comió una y esta le da los poderes de todas las otras "Akuma nomi", pero la más grande desventaja es que se debilitan al entrar con una masa de agua lo suficientemente grande, con el que llegue a la parte media de sus pies es suficiente para que pierda algo de fuerza]

La sombra se cubria como podía pero estaba resiviendo una gran cantidad de daño.

Natsu: **Karyu no Slayer Ken** **(Dragón de fuego: espada del cazador)** \- Entonces Derfflinger se cubrió de llamas y empezó a cortar a la sombra en sus partes de dragón.

Sombra: _**GGGRAAAHHH** _ \- Grito por el dolor, el dolor que sentia por los ataques cuando estaba debilitado lo heria mucho.

Naruto: Kurama dame una ayuda - Le dijo al zorro de 9 colas.

Kurama: _**(Si, Naruto-kun)**_ \- Entonce el cuerpo de naruto fue recubierto por un chakra de color rojo sangre en forma de sangre.

Naruto: **Bijudama Erementaru (Bomba bestia elemental con cola)** \- Entonces levanto las manos y genero una esfera de color rojo con negro que y a su alrededor se genero un manto de multi color y la lanzo hacia a la bestia.

Cuando choco a la sombra, creo una poderosa explotación increíblemente poderosa. El ninja, el mago y la mitad alien se juntaron.

Issei: No creo que con eso lo hallamos derrotado - Dijo acercandose.

Naruto: Pienso igual - Atento a todo.

Natsu: Recibe mucho daño pero aun así, sigue siendo capaz de pelear - Dijo con enojo.

Ddraig: Aun con todo el daño que le causó seguro que no puede derrotar a todos, al menos no con poder real - Dijo la joya del brazo de la armadura de Issei.

Natsu: Y ¿Qué recomiendas? - Pregunto Natsu.

Ddraig: ¿Y si lo usan todo el poder? - Les pregunto y dijo.

Natsu: No tengo problema - Dijo tranquilamente.

Naruto: No veo alternativa - Dijo suspirando.

Issei: Claro, adelante - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ddraig: _**Bueno, debo decir lo que he aprendido desde que dijimos** _ \- Dijo el dragón - _**Mi teoría es que puede soportar sus poderes y debilidades, que no es capaz de replicarlos al 100% por ciento, ya que en ningún momento en el que tiene visto usar un ataque sin combinar** _ \- Dijo el dragón.

Issei: Esta bien, eso nos daría algo de ventaja - Dijo con una sonrisa entonces su cuerpo empezo a expulsar más poder que antes.

Natsu: Sin contenerse - Dijo, entonces el fuego cubrió su cuerpo y sus escamas, se comenzó a expandir a las partes de su cuerpo en las que antes no tenia.

Naruto: No me gusta adoptar una forma, es un poco incomodo, pero no hay otra cosa - Dijo y empezo a hacer una serie de pose de vanas cantidades mientras el poder aumentaba.

Entonces el casco de Issei desapareció y toda su armadura se volvió negra y su pelo se volvio amarillo, sus ojos se volvieron de color acua y su cuerpo comenzaron a soltar vapor.

Cuando el fuego que rodeaba a Natsu y cuando desapareció mostro un Dragón humano con una espada en mano.

[Busquen en internet "Dragón humanoide" y es una de las primeras imágenes que salen es un dragón con cuerpo parecido al de un humano y de color rojo]

Naruto: **Kashikoides: Bubun henkan (Modo sabio: Transformación parcial)** \- Y su cuerpo brillante despues que el brillo desapareció en el luegar de Naruto estaba una criatura de color griseasco rosa, era bastante delgado, en las manos solo tenia 3 dedos con unas pequeñas protuberancias en forma de esferas en la punta de sus dedos y en sus pies, una esfera en cada uno y otra en el lado externo una esfera, además de eso, una cola que está en la parte delantera de su cuerpo y era de color morado lila.

[Solo busquen Mewtow en internet]

Entoces la sombra se volvio a levantar totalmente recuperada.

Natsu: _**Denme un momento con él**_ \- Dijo y trono su cueyo.

Issei: _**Esta bien, pero deja algo para nosotros**_ \- Dijo para despues retroceder al igual que Naruto.

Natsu: _**Acabemos esto**_ \- Dijo y empezo a concentrar sus llamas en sus manos, se movió a alta velocidad a la sombra y le dio un golpe poderoso - **Karyuu no shōmetsu (Dragón de fuego: aniquilación)** \- Entonces, sus manos y se creo una esfera con la que lo golpeo y lo hiso retroceder.

Retrocedió una buena distancia y creo una poderosa explosión de ignífuga en forma de domo, la sombra se encuentra justo en el centro. Natsu voló una alta velocidad para quedar sobre la explosión.

Natsu: **Karyuu Ken Katto X (Dragón de fego: Corte X)** \- La explosión sigue adelante pero Natsu entró en ella y en el centro justo hiso un corte en forma de X el cual dividió la explisión, el dio un golpe poderoso a la sombra que la saco del fuego, empezando a girar a alta velocidad y el domo se comprimió en él - **Karyuu no Hi no ryūsei (Dragón de fuego: Meteoro de fuego)** \- Sus alas se pegaron a su cuerpo y salio disparado contra la sombra que aun estaba aturado por el golpe, el "Meteoro" la golpeo en el estomago - **¡Naruto! ¡Todo tuyo!** \- Grito y dejo de girar, la sombra siguió hasta su cabeza fue atrapada por una "mano".

Naruto: _**Esto es por mi sentido y compañeros**_ \- Dijo y sus ojos brillaron en color azul, todo el cuerpo de la sombra fue rodeada por la misma energía de color azul - **Raiton: Kaminari (Estilo eléctrico: Trueno)** \- Entonces un poderoso rayo le cayo a la sombra y causo que chocara contra el suelo - **Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Justus multi clones de sombras)** \- Entonces aparecieron más "Mewtows" - _**Esto es por mis hermanos**_ \- Entonces los cuatro fueron rodeados por energía de diferentes colores - **Kinjutsu: Gossamu (Arte prohibida: Frío polar)** \- Y una poderosa ola de hilo salio de la sombra la cual fue congelada totalmente.

Clon 1: **Kinjutsu: Kiretsu (Art prohibida: Fisura)** \- Y se dejo caer sobre la sombra.

Clon 2: **Kinjutsu: Senkō-ki (Arte prohibida: Perforador)** \- Tambien se dejo caer sobre la sombra.

Clon 3: **Kinjutsu: Girochin (Arte prohibida: Guillotina)** \- Este volo directamente hacia el cuello de la sombra.

Cuando el primer clon cayo sobre la espalda y debajo de la sombra se creo una gigante rajadura, entonces desaparecio, el segundo clon cayo y usando su brazo extendido empezo a girar sobre la espalda de la sombra, haciendo que la rajadura aumentara y desaparecio, entonces la tercer sombra coloco sus brazos en "X" y choco con el cuello de la sombra.

Naruto: **Mūbumento Z:** **Makishimamu Sai-Bureikā (Movimiento Z: Disruptor psíquico)** \- Entonces fue rodeado por un aura de color amarillo, despues de eso su cuerpo se lleno de un aura de color rosa obscuro y lanzo el poderoso ataque - _**¡Issei terminalo!**_ \- Le al chico de la armadura.

Cuando el ataque termino Issei aparecio justo sobre la sombra y la tomo por un hombro y la lanzo al cielo, Issei volvio a reaparecer sobre la sombra la cual ya casi ni se podia mover.

Issei: **Gomu Gomu no Jet big Bang (Estira Estira: Gran Bang propulsado)** \- Genero un poderoso Big Bang en su mano y en vez de lanzarlo lo uso como si fuera un Rasengan y lo impacto en el estomago de la sombra - **Room (Cuarto)** \- Una vez más ese extraño domo aparecio y los recubrio - **Jusei-sha (Amputar)** \- Entonces las extremidades de la sombra se separaron en partes - **Yūrei no kōgeki kamikase (Ataque de los fantasmas suicidas)** \- Entonces frente a el un total de 10 fantasmas parecidos en forma de Issei aparecieron y volaron contra la sombram, el rapidamente se tele transporto tras la desmenbrada sombra - **Horo Horo Mega Hollow (Vacio Vacio: Gran hueco)** \- Entonces un gigantesco fantasma en fomra circular de ojos negros y labios gruesos salio de su cuerpo y choco a la sombra al mismo tiempo que los fantasmas suicidas.

Para este punto lo que quedaba de la sombra estaba en un estado penoso y casi amorfo.

Naruto: _**¡Acabalo!** _ \- Le grito a Issei.

Natsu: _**¡Adelante!**_ \- Al igual que Naruto le grito.

Issei: _**Esto se acabo...** _ \- Susurro y entonces concentro una gran cantidad de Ki en sus manos - _**Ddraig, ¡Ahora!**_ \- Grito con fureza.

Ddraig: _ **Claro, compañero**_ \- Entonces las gemas de la armadura brillaron en color verde intenso - **¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! (¡Aumento! [100 veces])** \- Grito el dragón y el aura y poder aumento increiblemente.

Issei: **Doragonraitoningudesutoroiyā (Rayo Dragón destructor)** \- Y lanzo un poderoso rayo de color verde el cual desintegro en su totalidad a la sobmra.

Entonces los tres guerreros se juntaron mientras sus transformaciones y poder regresaba a su estado normal.

Issei: Esa fue la mejor pelea que he tenido - Dijo sacandose el sudor y respiraba ondo.

Naruto: Si que lo fue - Dijo ya en su forma normal.

Natsu: Me encanto, seguro que sin ustedes, yo no lo hubiera derrotado - Dijo muy adolorido.

Ddraig: _**Entonces, esto es un adios**_ \- Dijo la gema en el brazo de Issei.

Kurama: _**(Yo lo supongo)**_ \- Le dijo la Zorro de nueve colas.

Derfflinger: ¿Ya termino la pelea? - Dijo la espada de Natsu.

Natsu: Y ¿Por qué no hablaste en ningun momento? - Le pregunto un poco molesto.

Derfflinger: Para poder adapatarme a tu poder necesitaba estar en un estado de concentración total - Le dijo la espada.

Entonces aparecieron 4 portales y de uno de ellos salio Ink.

Ink: Buen trabajo - Dijo con un tono amable - Bueno, es hora de que vuelvan a sus dimensiones - Dijo.

Naruto: Fue un placer conocerlos - Les dijo y extendio su puño derecho.

Natsu: Jajaja, si que lo fue, son muy divertidos - Dijo con una sonrisa, el tambien extendio su brazo.

Issei: Aun me parece extraño que no se parezcan a mis abuelos, pero ustedes de verdad son muy agradables - Dijo con una gran sonrisa y tambien extendio su puño causando que los tres chocaran sus puños con una sonrisa.

Ink: Les deseo un buen futuro - Entonces fueron absorvidos por sus respectivos portales.

Mientras tanto.

Natsu tenia los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrio vio Louise que lo miraba enojada.

Louise: ¡Natsu te estoy hablando! - Le dijeron con enojo, ahora que lo veia bien, estaban en el carruaje antes de que la sombra atacase.

Natsu: (¿Fue un sueño?) - Se preguntó, despues se vio a si mismo y vio a Derfflinger parecia un poco sucio, que recordará que no había tenido esos días - (¡No fue un sueño!) - Se dijo a si mismo, para despues recibir un zape de Louise.

Louise: Deja de soñar despierto y dime que nos pidió la princesa - Le dijo muy molesta

Natsu: Debemos infiltrarnos en una ciudad, tomar un trabajo en la ciudad y conseguir pruebas irrefutables que los nobles abuzan de su poder - Dijo recordando las indicaciones de la princesa.

Louise: Que más - Le dijo viendo a Natsu.

Natsu: Nuestros nombres seran Natsu y Louise Uzumaki, dos hermanos que perdieron a sus padres hace años y viajamos por el mundo buscando un hogar, paramos en la ciudad para conseguir dinero para nuestros viajes - Dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

Louise: Perfecto, bien dicho - Dijo tranquilozandose - Ahora vamos a traer las cosas que necesitaremos para esta misión - Dijo y empezó a repasar el pergamino con las instrucciones.

Natsu: (Parece que volví a antes que empezara la pelea) - Pensó y vio por la ventana - (Ojalá los vea otro día) - Pensó con una sonrisa.

Pero eso es historia para otro día.

Esta historia continuará...

Bueno amigos espero les haya gustado el especial y primero que nada unas cosas.

1\. Perdón por haberme tardado tanto en subirlo, tuve demasiados retrasos y me estanque un poco.

2\. Los invito a leer mi nuevo proyecto: _**"Deku: The Flash Lantern"** _ es mi nuevo fic y si te gustan los súper heroes de DC o Boku no hero creo que deberias verlo.

3\. Para aquellos que no lo sepan, Issei y Naruto son personajes de otros de mis fics que son: _**Issei el protector de la tierra**_ y **_"Naruto el sabio invocador de Pokémon"_** y si quieres entender algunas cosas de estos te invito a leer mis otros fics.


	13. Feliz Año Nuevo

Black998: Hola a todos lectores, es un placer dirigirme a ustedes para decirles Feliz año nuevo

ChapinOtaku: Oye, pero todavía falta para eso, si son las 5 de la tarde con 26 minutos.

Black998: ¿Y? Bueno no importa, quiero darles las gracias por leer mis historias y acompañarme este 2017.

Shuzo: **_Da el mensaje de una vez_**.

Black998: Cierto, bueno amigos quiero informar con gusto lo siguiente:

1\. Naruto el sabio invocador de Pokémon, esta a punto de finalizar la primera mitad despues de 2 años de escribir.

2\. "Issei el protector de la tierra" no esta en Hiatus, solo que me tarde un poco en escribir.

3\. Gracias por la aceptación de mi nueva historia: "Deku: the flash Lanter" y "Ultimate ga Kill (Traducción)".

4\. "El dragón que llegó a Halkenia" pues nada que les deba decir aparte de que sera muy emocionantes los nuevos capítulos al igual que "El campeón de otro mundo".

5\. Tengo pensado sacar 2 nuevas historias este 2018, ya veremos que dice el tiempo.

6: "El freak que llegó a Ecuestria" tuvo un mejor resivimiento del que pense que tendría realmente, espero poder llevar esta historia.

ChapinOtaku: Más le vale.

6\. Este año intentare que no hayan hiatus.

7\. Y para finalizar ya son más de 557 seguidores entre todas mis historias y quiero darles las gracias.

Black998: Muchas gracias por leer mis historias y les deseo un año lleno de alegría felicidades y éxito, asi que.

 ** _Aqui se despide atentamente su amigo: Black998._**


	14. Aviso

Bien, comencemos.

Los resultados son estos:

Para la primera opción son : 8

Para la segunda opción son: 6

Para la tercera opción son: 5

Por lo tanto el ganador es la opción 1, todo seguirá como lo hemos estado haciendo desde el 2016.

Eso es todo, bueno espero.


	15. Chapter 11

Hola - Humano hablando

(Hola) - Humano pensando

 **Hola** \- Mounstro o ser super poderoso hablando

 **(Hola)** \- Moustro o ser super poderoso pensando

*Hola* - Hablando en idioma dragon o otro idioma

 _ **Karyuu no Hoko (Dragón de fuego aliento)**_ \- Técnica

Capitulo 11: **Una pequeña misión.**

En medio de una enorme ciudad habían dos pequeñas matas de pelo rosa o salmón, depende de tu punto de vista. Estos eran Natsu y Louise, Natsu vestia sus características ropas, pero louise era la más destacable, ella a diferencia de como vestía normalmente era el hecho que vestía ropas más simples, tal vez un poco más similares al estilo de Silica de Swort art Online (En los primeros capítulos). El hecho de esto, simple.

Estaban pobres, aunque sonara un poco despectivo, era la verdad. Louise al llegar a la ciudad intento "duplicar" su dinero, así que fue a un casino, gano un par de veces, pero después lo perdió todo gracias a los jugos trucados. Así que a regaña dientes obedeció a Natsu y se colocó un traje que Natsu compro con algo de dinero que Louise le había dado antes de irse.

Natsu: Vamos Louise, no tienes por qué ponerte enojada – Le dijo intentando calmar a la "tigre de bol"… ¡Mierda! Perdón a la "Rosa explosiva", perdón por la confusión de anime.

Louise: ¡No me creo que esto me haya pasado a mí! – Grito muy frustrada.

Natsu: (Era muy obvio en retrospectiva) – Pensó mientras suspiraba – Mientras hacemos la investigación deberíamos buscar una forma para juntar dinero.

Louise: Lo sé, pero ¿Qué hacemos? – Dijo bajando la cabeza.

Mientras ambos caminaban Natsu gracias a su increíble oído pudo escuchar algo que lo alarmo, así que rápidamente se abrió paso entre las personas que transitaban el lugar para ver como unos hombres estaban acosando a una chica de pelo café, bastante atractiva, por cierto, era acosada por un hombre de apariencia más o menos decente.

Tipo: Vamos preciosura, te daré dinero si aceptas – Dijo de forma lasciva.

Chica: Y yo ya te dije que te ¡Alejes! – Le grito logrando empujándolo, mientras esto era mirado de forma disimulada por los transeúntes, sus rostros mostraban impotencia, una impotencia tan grande que llegaba a la frustración.

Tipo: No debiste hacer eso ¡Perra! – Dijo sacando su barita y a punto de atacar, pero todos vieron como de forma rápida Natsu se colocó junto a él y le dio un golpe, en el rostro de forma rápida, a una velocidad humana, dejándolo inconsciente.

Natsu: Como me desagradan los tipos como tú – Dijo en un susurro mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su puño, mientras todos lo miraban incrédulos, el literalmente había golpeado a un noble, aun sabiendo que eso traería repercusiones.

Chica: Gracias – Dijo llamando la atención de Natsu, dijo un tanto sonrojada.

Natsu: De nada, me alegro que no te haya hecho nada – Dijo con una leve sonrisa – Bueno con tu permiso – Dijo mientras se retiraba.

Chica: Espera… - Dijo llamando la atención de nuestro dragón - ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto curiosa.

Natsu: Me llamo Natsu Dr… *Cof* *Cof* perdón, Uzumaki – Dijo mientras fingía tos.

Chica: Un placer, me llamo…

¿?: ¡Natsu! – Fue el grito que desvió la atención de todos para ver a una chica de un pelo muy similar al de nuestro héroe peli rosa, era bastante pequeña pero no parecía ser una niña, sino más bien una pre-adolecente [Por lo que entiendo, la gente a primera instancia piensa que Louise tiene entre 12 a 13 años, a pesar de que tiene 16].

Natsu: Huy, lo siento Louise – Dijo disculpándose de ante mano con la "Pequeña" maga explosiva.

Louise: Maldición, me dejaste atrás ¡Se supone que me debes proteger! – Le grito recordándole su tarea principal al peli rosa.

Natsu: Lo siento, pero vi a esta chica ser acosada por un noble y tu entenderás que debía hacer algo – Dijo, Louise asomo su cabeza a un costado para ver al noble tendido en el suelo.

Louise: ¿Por qué rayos siempre terminas golpeando a los nobles de una forma u otra? – Le dijo suspirando.

Natsu: La verdad, no tengo idea – Y muy cierto era su afirmación.

Louise: Al menos dime que no lo golpeaste tan duro – Dijo suspirando – Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos antes que se despierte – Le dijo a lo que Natsu asintió y ambos se retiraron dejando a la chica bastante atónita.

Chica: Bueno, parece que son hermanos – Dijo comparando a los peli rosas que parecían ser hermano mayor y hermana menor, aunque había algo en la actitud de ambos que le decía que era algo más que hermanos..

Mientras

Natsu junto con Louise caminaba por la ciudad, Louise muy deprimida ya que no les quedaba suficiente dinero como para estar más de un dia en la ciudad, mientras Natsu, bueno... es Natsu, caminando alegre saludando a medio mundo e intentando encontrar un lugar para trabajar y conseguir dinero.

Louise: ¿Que haces Natsu? - Viendo que el mago de pelo rosa se acercaba a un restaurante/posada con el nombre de: "Hadas Encantadoras".

Natsu: Ese lugar tiene un buen olor, algo me dice que podemos encontrar trabajo aquí, mi instinto me lo dice - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Louise con algo de duda camino junto a Natsu para entrar en el lugar, al entrar ambos, tanto la chica y el dragón pudieron ver que en el lugar trabajaban puras camareras de buen aspecto físico y los clientes en su gran mayoría [Por no decir que todos] eran hombres adultos.

Natsu: Este lugar se mira muy animado - Dijo con una gran sonrisa - (Me recuerda un poco a Fairy Tail) - Pensó ya que el ambiente era muy similar a su hogar.

Louise: Se ve... peculiar - Viendo el lugar que más que agradarle le molestaba.

¿?: Oh... son ustedes - Dijo una voz, tanto Louise como Natsu voltearon para ver a la chica que Natsu salvo que utilizaba el uniforme de las meseras - ¿Qué se les ofrece? - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Natsu: Hola, veras estamos buscando trabajo - Dijo con una sonrisa.

¿?: Bueno, tu me ayudaste, creo que te puedo ayudar - Dijo mientras les hacia una seña para que los siguiera.

Los tres caminaron hasta quedar detras de la barra de servicio para llegar a lo que parecia una cocina.

¿?: ¡Jefe tenemos invitados! - Dijo más o menos gritando.

¿?: ¡Oh! ¿Enserio? - Se escucho una voz algo "chillona".

Ante Natsu y Louise se aparecia un enorme "hombre" completamente musculoso, que vestia un top femenino de color morado al igual que una especie de shortcitos, tenia vigote y unos labios gruesos, en escencia era un "Okama" [Gay]

Louise palideció al verlo, le causo un poco de "asquito", por otro lado Natsu no parecía incomodado, más bien tenia un rostro nostálgico al recordar a cierto maestro de gremio, que si bien no era muy cercano a él, si que le sacaba unas cuantas risas.

¿?: Un placer en conocerlos, me llamo Sccarron y soy dueño de este lugar - Dijo el gigante.

¿?: Bueno, cierto, no me he presentado, soy Jessica y soy su hija - Dijo señalando al "Okama" con su pulgar.

Los ojos de Louise casi se salen de sus órbitas al escuchar esto. Y Natsu, bueno el no se inmuto, solo puso una sonrisa amable y colocando su característica sonrisa se acerco y le ofreció la mano.

Natsu: Es un placer, yo quería saber si nos podría dar trabajo - Dijo amablemente pero a la vez con convicción.

Sccarron: Ohh - Dijo aunque impresionado bastante feliz - Pues tu ayudaste a mi hija, asi que con gusto tu puedes trabajar al igual que tu hermana - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Natsu: Muchas gracias - Dijo con una sonrisa - Bien déjenme presentarme, soy Natsu Uzumaki y ella es Louise Uzumaki, somos hermanos y estamos en un viaje - Dijo tomando a Louise y poniéndola frente a él.

Louise: Ho.. hola - Dijo algo incomoda.

Sccarron: No tienes porque ser tan tímida querida - Dijo el gigante con un tono tan femenino que la verdad asustaba.

Louise: Si... - Dijo aun más insegura.

Sccarron: Volviendo al tema - Dijo volteando a Natsu - ¿Qué pueden hacer para ayudarnos? - Dijo con duda.

Louise: ¡YO NO VOY A T...! - Iba a terminar de gritar si no fuera porque Natsu le tapo la boca.

Natsu: Disculpen un momento - Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa para despues llevarse a Louise bajo la mirada de Padre e hija.

Jessica: Me parecen muy agradables - Dijo vindo más especificamente a Natsu.

Sccarron: Ohhh, mi pequeña al fin se a enamorado - Dijo de forma "tierna".

Jesseca: ¡Ya papá! - Dijo algo molesta - (Pero la verdad es que no estaría nada mal) - Dijo viendo a los dos rosas discutir.

Despues de conseguir convencer a Louise de que debían trabajar si o si, Sccarron le asigno a Natsu la cocina al ver sus habilidades culinarias y Louise se quedo de camarera que todo sean bien dicho, sera loli pero eso no le quitaba el atractivo al traje que portaba.

Louise: (Me siento demigrada) - Pensó sumamente enojada mientras atendía a los clientes pero a diferencia del resto de las chicas ella lo hacia de una forma muy "Tsundere" y eso era muy atrallente para los clientes.

Natsu: Lo has estado haciendo muy bien Louise - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras cosinaba como todo un experto.

Louise: No quiero que me lo digas, no me gusta lo que estamos haciendo - Dijo enojada.

Natsu: Entonces no debiste apostar todo tu dinero - Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Louise: ¡Cállate! - Dijo mientras le daba un poderoso golpe.

Natsu: Sabes para lo pequeña que eres pegas muy fuerte - Dijo sobandose la cabeza.

Louise: ¡NO SOY PEQUEÑA! ¡SOLO ESTOY EN CRECIMIENTO! - Dijo muy enojada.

Natsu: Si lo que digas - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Los dias siguieron con una rutina simple, ambos se despertaban trabajaban y cuando tenian tiempo libre buscaban evidencia por la misión de la princesa, pero para ambos fue una sorpresa ver desde la puerta de la cocina ver como un noble estaba intentando mañosear a Jessica.

Noble: Vamos, si no copeeras, cierro este lugar - Dijo de forma lasciba.

Al fondo Sccarron a pesar de todo, se estaba enojando de forma muy considerada y estaba a punto de intervenir para ayudar a su amado retoño, pero no se esperaba algo.

¿?: ¡Oye! - Dijo y todos vieron como una mata de pelo rosa pasaba como si nada entre las personas para plantarle cara al noble - Más te vale la dejes - Dijo con enojo apuntandole con su puño.

Noble: ¿¡Tú otra vez!? - Dijo apuntandole con su varita - Esta vez no me tomaras desprevenido - Dijo mientras fuego se reunia en la punta de su varita - ¡Muere! - Le grito lanzando le un bola de fuego que si bien no era muy grande era lo suficientemente grande para dejar quemaduras grabes.

Natsu: Eso es inutil contra mi - Dijo mientras tomaba la bola de fuego con las manos y despues la engullia de un solo mordisco.

Noble: ¿Q...Qué eres? - Dijo muy asustado por tal acto.

Natsu: Soy un Dragón - Dijo con una sonrisa afilada.

¿?: Además somos representarte de la princesas Henrietta - Dijo Louise que se colocaba junto a Natsu - Y bajo orden de la princesa queda arrestado - Dijo sacando el documento que se les dio mostrándoselo dejándolos mudos a todos.

Noble:¡No me atraparan tan fácilmente! - Les grito mientras intentaba escapar.

Natsu: Me haces el honor Louise - Dijo haciéndose a un lado.

Louise: Claro - Dijo sacando su varita y todos sintieron como la temperatura subió - Dragon Fire ball (Bola de fuego del dragón) - Entonces de su vara salio una bola de fuego que tomo la forma de la cabeza de un dragón pero en vez de golpear directamente al noble, esta golpeo el suelo y causo que el noble cállese al suelo.

Natsu: Bien hecho, pero recuerda que debes moderar la cantidad de magia que colocas en tus ataques - Le dijo viendo la innecesario destrucción que causo - Pero por otro lado estoy seguro que encajarías en Fairy Tail - Dijo al ver el poder destructivo de la maga.

Louise: ¡Cállate! - Dijo molesta por la observación - Pero, gracias por enseñarme a moldear mi magia - Dijo sonrojada y agradecida, todos los hombres excepto Natsu y Sccarron se pusieron locos al ver a la "Loli" de forma tan tierna.

Sccarron: Así que son nobles - Dijo llegando por detrás.

Louise: Si - Bufo - Se nos encomendó dar seguimiento a varios nobles pero este saco de quiso a Natsu - Dijo señalando con un pulgar al noble.

Jessica: ¿Son hermanos? - Preguntó queriendo saber la respuesta.

Natsu: No, soy una invocación de Louise, de hecho soy considerado un Dragón - Dijo mientras salían sus alas y cuernos.

Todas las camareras, Sccarron y los clientes vieron asombrados al chico dragón.

Louise: Natsu, es hora de irnos - Dijo la tsundere mientras se iba a cambiar.

Natsu: Bien, fue un placer conocerlos, debemos irnos - Dijo mientras seguía a Louise - Una cosa más, les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por nosotros - Dijo dandose la vuelta y dando esa sonrisa que en el pasado le consiguio esposa a toda su familia.

Todas las mujeres se sonrojaron, incluso Sccarron. Mientras los hombres se sintieron intimidados por la apariencia del Dragón. Despues de ello el Dragón y la Loli salieron del lugar ya con sus ropas normales, pero Natsu subio a Louise por sobre sus hombros, y empezo a volar mientras Louise se mantenia sentada en su espalda y Natsu trai agarrado por la camisa al noble.

Natsu: Sabes, pesas poco - Dijo con una cara de tranquilidad absoluta.

Louise: ¡Estoy en mi peso ideal! - Dijo sumamente ofendida mientas le pegaba leves coscorrones a Natsu.

Natsu: ¿Cómo estarán Juvia y Happy? - Preguntó al aire.

Louise: Seguramente están bien - Dijo restandole importancia.

Nantsu solo acintio pero no entendia bien como pero sintio un pequeño escalofrio

Mientras tanto en la Academia magica Tristain.

Happy y todos los hombres se estaban cubriendo tras unas bolsas de tierra ya que al fondo sucedía una pelea sumamente grande.

¿?: ¿¡Qué dijiste perra!? - Fue un grito que se escucho por parte de Juvia.

¿?: ¡Lo que escuchaste Zorra! - Grito Kirche muy enojada.

En efecto ambas feminas se estaban a punto de matar por una discusión que se dio por un comentario de Kirche el cual tenia que ver con ella, Natsu una cita a la luz de las velas para después un lindo y apasionado final feliz.

Tabitha: *Suspiro* ¿Nunca cambiaran? - Se preguntó a si mismo.

Pero eso es historia para otro día.

Esta historia continuara...


End file.
